We all need a little insanity to live
by expert-spoon-bender
Summary: A strange girl with an even stranger past stumbles across the Host Club and it seems that she may need to be saved from herself. Will Mori be there to catch her when she falls? *warning last chapter is a lemon!* OC X Mori
1. I could be insane

**Hey anyone who thought to be kind and read this! This is my FIRST fanfiction ever in life and do not fret it is not done, but I just wanted to start with something. This little bit here is just kinda info for the main character and such. Not everything will be in journal entries and blah blah blah so yeah comment and give advice and help please! o & I do not own ouran high school host club only the people my imagination creates :D hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Entry 1-

I am told to write down my feelings and thoughts of each day. Which by the way I believe to be slightly stupid, also do they think I'm dumb 'cause I know they are going to read this even though they did say "It's all private it's just there to help you vent. Just be sure to bring it to every session." If they aren't going to read it then why should I bring it? Well no need to be all negative I suppose. Hmmm well today is well a day in which I find myself being myself. To other kids in my school, which these stupid people don't know is a public school, I'm strange. I don't know why they think that. Sure my outfits are a bit odd and I can be distracted easily and I seem a bit off every day or so, but that's still no reason. I'm like any other kid who when stressed may look into the sky to look at the clouds. That cloud, the one to the right of that pole over there is a duck. I used to have a duck for bath time when I was little. You know back when kids still took baths. My parents would play with me with my duck and the bubbles. I know people think I come from a messed up family, but I don't. My dad didn't leave us 'cause he loved us too much. He just disappeared, and my mom is just too upset to look for him is all. I guess I can be a bit weird, but overall I'm just as normal as anyone can get in this world. I'm just an average girl who sits in the back of class drawing pictures of the aliens taking her father.

Entry 2-

Okay I feel pretty stupid now. I'm supposed to write my name and describe myself in the first entry, oh well I'll do it now. My name is Fern Thomas. I am 5' 8" tall. I'm very pale, have waist length black hair that I practically never brush mainly because one time I did try to brush it my brush broke. Ever seen the movie Princess Dairies and how her brush brakes? Yeah my hair is that strong. I am left handed and thought that should be mentioned because this world was created for right handed people and half the time I can't use anything 'cause its not made for my species of human! Oh a little quirk about me that I find interesting is that my left eye is a deep green while my right eye is bright blue. Yeah it's awesome. I have no talent except minor drawing, and if you can count eating a whole cake in under 2 minutes a talent. Other than that I'm just a human. I've recently applied for an art scholarship at this fancy smancy school called umm. Owan? No umm. Horan? You know what I don't care cause all I know is that they got a good art program and I want to go there! From now on, or at least until I remember the real name, the school will be known to me as- "Moron Academy". honestly went I went on a tour of the place that name fits it well. Oh and there were all these girls talking non stop about this host club thing. It sounded stupid and annoying so I shall be avoiding that place. I just hope wearing the uniform isn't mandatory cause those girls looked like oversized poof balls of yellowness. I despise poof balls, I'd rather not look like one thank you very much. Oh well I don't find out till tomorrow if I got the scholarship. FINGERS CROSSED! XD


	2. You were named after a plant?

**(Anything that is _italicize_ is a characters thought unless stated otherwise c:)**

* * *

"Fern could you go get the mail? I got to finish these dishes."

"Yup sure thing mom!"

Fern skipped outside their small apartment to the mailbox. It took her a minute to find her apartment number, and once she found it she grabbed her mail.

_Bill, bill, coupons, bill, letter from Ouran Academy, advertisement, bi- OH MY GOD!_

"IT CAME IT CAME IT CAME! What if I didn't get in? Oh my gosh they probably sent this letter to tell me how bad my art skills are and how I should crawl under a rock! Wow these people are mean and I haven't even met them yet!"

"So what's in the mail?"

"My rejection to Ouran."

"What? Really you didn't get in? Oh honey that's terrible I'm so sorry. What else did the letter say?"

"Uhh I haven't opened it yet."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Fern's mom, who is named Akina, grabbed the letter out of her daughter's hand and opened it.

"Well what does it say? Huh huh huh!" Fern was bouncing on her toes, then quietly; mostly to herself she asked, "Does it say anything about rocks?"

"Rocks? What? No honey it says; oh my how do I say this."

"Please just spit it out! I can't take this waiting! You know my patience level!" Her eyes were getting bigger and bigger with each word.

"YOU GOT IN! YOU START TOMORROW!"

Fern's jaw dropped to the floor. Her mom picked her up and spun around their small kitchen.

This is the best thing that's happened to them since her father disappeared and Fern had to start seeing a therapist because of her hallucinations.

Fern and her mom used to live in a nice house, but the cost of the therapist put them close to poverty.

She had trouble getting to sleep knowing where she would be the next day. Little did she know that tomorrow would be a very strange day even for her.

"Okay this is my first day at school and I must look somewhat normal. You know what forget that. Abnormality is just fine since this school is so out of wack I'll probably look normal no matter what I do."

Fern checked in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. Her outfit was well, it fit her. She had black converse shoes with bright orange laces. A black and purple plaid skirt that went to her mid thigh with black and white striped leggings. A black button up short sleeved shirt. She had on dark red lipstick and some mascara. Her skin was its usual ghostly white along with her untamable black hair that seemed to be taking over her head.

She grabbed her messenger back pack, a chocolate muffin and skipped out the door. Of course before she even reached the bottom of the steps her muffin was gone and she was wiping crumbs off her mouth as she headed off to school.

The walk wasn't too long and Fern took the time to find shapes in the clouds.

"3 ducks, 6 carrot cakes, 2 birds; oh wait those are birds, 1 dragon, and 5 clouds." In her mind clouds has a certain shape otherwise they are just smears of white in the sky. She was too busy looking at the clouds to notice the limo pull up next to her and the window slid down.

"Hey there freakshow where do you think you're going?"

"Oh I'm going to Ouran Academy, and just to let you know my name is Fern." she said as she continued to look at the sky. She didn't sound angry at the boy's comment which only made him frustrated. He wanted this girl to react, but she didn't.

"What kind of name is Fern? That's a plant or something isn't it? What you're parents couldn't think of anything better than a plant to name you after?" He smiled; this had to get her.

"Like you said it's a plant, and my parents knew it was an American name, but thought it sounded pretty when said with my last name, Thomas." Fern stopped walking and turned to smile at the boy sending him over the edge and he rolled up his window and drove off right after saying,

"Freakshow!"

Fern shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. The school wasn't too far from where she was at. Once she got to the school she went to the doors and tried to find the office.

* * *

"Okay the office is on the first floor, and near the entrance."

Fern began mumbling to herself as she entered the massive school. She has the worst sense of direction there ever was and refuses to ask help from others.

With her face buried in her map she didn't see what or rather who she was about to run into.

"Ouch!" Fern was on her butt and felt as though she hit a rock.

"Are you alright? Usa-chan thinks you have a boo boo on your head, do you?"

Fern looked up to see a small boy with blonde hair and a pink bunny staring at her with giant eyes. Since she was sitting on the floor her legs were in front of her and this boy was standing over them and was only a foot away from her face.

"You're in my bubble."

This little boy didn't move, but looked very confused.

"Mitsukuni." The deep voice came from high above from where Fern was placed on the floor. She jerked her head up to see who the voice belonged to.

Fern isn't the type of girl to go crazy for any boy. In fact she has never dated a boy before, but this boy towering over her wasn't just any boy she could put in the back of her mind. Before she could say anything to this tall boy the small kid in front of her seemed to not understand Fern's bubble problem.

"Are you new here?"

"You are in my bubble."

"What bubble? Takashi do you see a bubble?"

"Mitsukuni stop."

A side effect of Fern's medication for her hallucinations is that her temper becomes a bomb with a short fuse and this little boy just struck the match.

"Please move away from me." Fern was starting to grind her teeth. The only people allowed in her space were her family.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Honey! This is Takashi Morinozuka, and everyone calls him Mori. What's your name?"

Fern thought for a second deciding whether or not she wanted to talk to this boy. After a mental battle she decided to answer.

"My name is Fern Thomas. I just got accepted to Ouran."

"Wow that's a pretty name! How did your parents come up with that?"

"My father is American and my mother is Japanese. They liked how Fern sounded with our last name."

Fern realized she was still sitting on the floor and stood up. Once standing she found out that Mori wasn't as tall as he seemed. She came up to his eyebrows. Honey however barely made it past her waist.

"You're half American? What's that like!" Honey started to jump up and down.

Fern was getting more annoyed and she turned and started walking away from the two boys. "What kind of question is that?"

"Wait where are you going Fern-chan?"

Fern froze and slowly turned her head towards Honey. _He did NOT just call me Fern-chan!_ "My name is FERN and I'm going to the main office."

"But Fern-cha- (Fern turned again to glare at him) F-fern the office is the other way."

She grumbled under breath as she turned around and stalked off the other way.

Once she was gone Honey crawled up onto Mori's shoulders. "She's seems nice doesn't she Takashi?"

Mori just nodded.

* * *

"Here is your schedule and any other school information you may need."

The lady behind the desk smiled sweetly at Fern. Fern tried not to point out that she could tell the smile was fake. She tends to be a tad too blunt when not watching what she is saying.

"So where is my first class?"

"Oh you don't need to worry about that today. You actually start classes tomorrow, we just had you come in today so that you can look around and meet people." Halfway through her sentence the lady started to file her nails and her voice became annoyed.

"Oh well that's nice." The lady swiveled her chair so that her back was now towards Fern.

_Well the rich bitch bug defiantly bit you. _

As Fern left the office she remembered that she needed to take her medication. She looked for a bathroom and once she spotted one she started towards it while fishing out her pill bottle.

She walked into the restroom and went to a sink and opened her pill bottle.

_No! This can't be happening! No no no!_

"I can't be out! Nooo! What am I going to do?"

Her breath started to quicken as she dropped her empty pill bottle. Fern raised her hands to her face and noticed they were starting to shake.

_I need to stay calm. The doctor says working myself up doesn't help. If I start to freak out my hallucinations will get worse._

"Oh my god! What was that?" Fern was looking in the mirror and she thought she saw someone hiding behind a stall door. "Who's there?" She turned around and one by one kicked open the stall doors to reveal no one.

"Calm calm need to stay calm."

Fern picked up the bottle and even though she still felt shaky she left the bathroom.

As she walked down the hallway she kept glancing all around her and kept seeing someone appearing wherever she turned.

"It's not real, it's not real. It's all in my head."

As Fern tried to calm herself down she thought of her art and what she would be doing at Ouran. She started to just wonder around the school not really paying attention to where she was going or what time it was. When lunchtime came around Fern decided to skip because she still wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real or not and felt it just wasn't the best time for her to make a first impression. Hours continued to past and soon school was over just leaving the clubs and their members left.

Finally Fern was sure that her hallucinations had stopped she tried to figure out where she was. She looked up at the sign above the door and noticed it said Music Room 3.

"A third music room? Really? How big is this friggin' school!" Without even thinking about what was on the other side Fern turned the handle and opened the door.

At first she didn't notice anything, but once she walked inside completely she saw that there weren't any instruments and no one was singing and making any kind of music what so ever. Instead there were groups of students, mostly girls, sitting around talking with different boys. Fern continued to stare around the room confused and not paying attention to her surroundings.

One pair of arms wrapped around her waist and another pair went around her shoulder. Warm breath blew in her ears.

"Why are you standing all alone?" The voice to her left said.

"Don't worry we make excellent company." The voice to her right sounded devilish.

At first Fern didn't say anything, but she immediately went tense. Not only were these boys invading her space, but also she didn't take her medication and that can cause all hell to break loose if things don't get better.

"Hey it's Fern! Look Takashi!"

The two voices tried not to laugh and asked in perfect unison. "You're named after a plant?"

With gritted teeth Fern mumbled, "Let. Go. Of. Me."

"What was that?" Both voices responded at the same time and tightened their grip on Fern.

"I said, Let Go Of ME!"

"But it's so comfy hugging you."

"Yeah it's so comfy why stop?"

"Because I said so you morons so LET GO!" At this point Fern elbowed both of them away from her and she was attracting quite the crowd.

Her breathing became shallow again and when she looked up she saw the little girl standing behind a couch peering at her. Fern's eyes widened as she looked at her. Certain no one else could see this little girl Fern quickly knew it was a hallucination and tried to blink it away. But the little girl just stayed. Then Fern realized that a few minutes have passed and the other girls had left and all the boys in the room were now staring at her.

_Crap. What did I do? Oh yeah..._

Fern looked towards the two boys she pushed down. She noticed they were twins with brilliant orange hair and at the moment the only difference was their part. Now these twins were staring at her with a mixture of confusion and anger on their faces.

"S-sorry. I. I didn't mean.. I don't like people in my space."

Fern felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a boy her height with glasses staring at her with concern. She has seen him somewhere before, but she couldn't remember.

"Are you Fern Thomas?"

"Y-yes." _I really need my pills. I can't take this much longer!_

"My name is Kyoya Ootori and you were a patient in my family's hospital. I believe you were in the psychiatric ward."

Fern opened her mouth to speak, but didn't trust her voice so instead she nodded her head and shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

She held up her empty pill bottle.

"Hmm I see well why don't you just wait here while I call the hospital and have them send over more pills."

"Thank you."

"Well you should know that you will be paying extra for this transfer and you will have to either pay back or work off the profit you lost this club with the scene you made moments earlier." His icy smile chilled her to the bone, but being her stubborn self she refused to let it show.

_Wait did he just say I have to work off the profit 'I' lost the club? He has got to be kidding me! _

By the way they all looked at Fern she knew he wasn't.

_Great. Well my life's author just had the pen taken from her and it's now in the hands of the Ouran High School Host Club. Great. Just great._


	3. Don't touch the plant

**once again i sadly do not own anything having to do with Ouran High School Host Club...**

**KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE! :D IT HELPS ME WRITE!**

* * *

Within five minutes Kyoya was handing Fern her medication and she took the necessary amount. After Fern seemed to be okay the other host members found something to occupy their time. Honey was stuffing his face full of cake while Mori watched him protectively. The twins were playing video games, completely absorbed into their own world. A hyper blonde boy was trying to convince a boy into wearing a pink dress and the boy flat out refused. Kyoya turned towards Fern and motioned her to follow him to a more secluded area of the room.

"Are you feeling better now Fern?"

"Loads better. I mean don't get me wrong here, but it can be kinda cool to see things others can't see except when it's bad like it is now cause those things I see aren't real, but I think they're real cause there's something wrong with me, but on the bright side...well actually at this point I'm not too sure what the bright side is, but there always is one!"

Fern was feeling more like her carefree self with her medication and didn't really understand that what she just said either didn't make sense or she didn't really need to say it.

"So your hallucinations are back?"

"Yeah, but they haven't changed. It's still the same little girl."

"Do you know who the girl is?"

"Nooooo..." Fern stopped making eye contact and started trying to get a knot out of her hair.

"Fern."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's me when I was younger. Before my dad got taken."

"Fern you know what happened to your dad. You know he wasn't take-"

"Kyoya my dad was taken by one of his company's competitors and they sold him to the highest bidder. I know this already and so should you. I'm putting my bet on that they sold him to the aliens."

"Aliens don't exist."

"Says you."

"And you don't believe me?"

"Am I always supposed to believe you?"

"Yes you should actually. It would be wise."

"Well not everyone will agree with you on that."

"Name someone."

"Fern Thomas." With that Fern smiled and skipped off to Honey and Mori.

Honey was in the process of shoveling a piece of strawberry cake into his mouth in one piece when he looked up and saw Fern standing there.

"Hi Honey, Hi Mori. I wanted to say sorry about how I was earlier."

"It's okay Fern-chan!" Honey jumped up to give Fern a hug around her shoulders, but again it was a bad move on his part.

"In my bubble!" Honey quickly let go of her.

"Sorry Fern-chan I forgot. Don't be mad!" His eyes started to tear up and his lip quivered.

"Well try to remember and sorry I don't fall for that little kid act. Oh and one more thing." Honey leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"STOP CALLING ME FERN-CHAN!" Even with her meds Fern refused to have that as her nickname or let anyone that close to her.

With Fern's shouting Honey flew back into the couch he was sitting on. After Mori quickly checked to see if Honey was alright he turned to glare at Fern.

"What?" Fern felt slightly chilled from that look Mori gave her.

He didn't say anything in response, but just sat back down next to Honey and watched him eat.

Again Fern felt arms wrap around her shoulders and waist. "Mori didn't like how you treated Honey."

"Yeah that wasn't very nice you should be punished."

Fern started to squirm in their grasp trying to break free. "Honestly doesn't anyone here understand what personal space is!"

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Stop being meanies and leave Fern alone!" Honey stood up and was waving a finger at them. If any other girl was in here she would probably be fainting from the the cuteness, but Fern was too grateful that the twins let go that she didn't really notice.

"Sorry about them. I don't think they know what personal space is."

_It's that boy who wouldn't wear the pink dress earlier. Something seems off about him...he doesn't seem...manly enough to be a boy._

"Are you trans-gender?" Again Fern forgot to think before speaking and now she had six boys staring at her with confused, scared, and angry faces, however the she-man just stood there while everyone minus Mori, and Kyoya starting to freak out saying things like, "Haruhi is a boy! Doesn't he look manly today? Hey Haruhi you left your swimming trunks at my house yesterday! and just kept going on and on and on about how this Haruhi isn't a girl, but in a fact a boy.

Ignoring all the commotion Fern turned towards Kyoya. "What did I do?"

Before he could answer a blonde boy with purple eyes jumped in front of her. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME! WHO ARE YOU? WHO SENT YOU!"

"So Haruhi is a girl then?"

The blonde boy froze for a moment. "No! Haruhi is the most boyishy boy I have ever met!"

"But you just said that she was your daughter, and aren't daughters usually girls no matter what kind of game of house you are playing?"

"But..I no you see..."

"Way to go Tamaki now she knows." Fern looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru and almost threw up. They were hugging each other far too close than brothers should, and one of them had his head on the other's shoulder.

_Incest is sickening..._

The twins noticed her staring, and since they failed to see that it bothered her continued like how they would with any other guest and brought their faces so close they were almost touching, then Hikaru started to lean in...

"I need a bucket!" Fern had gone chalk white with a tint of green. As soon as someone had handed her a trash can she puked. To her surprise it was Mori who had brought her the bucket, but she just chalked it off to him not wanting to have barf all over the floor.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi was holding her hair back to keep it clean, and once Fern stopped puking handed her a bottle of water.

Fern spit one last time into the bucket and took the water and rinsed her mouth. "Yeah its just that _they _(she was pointing at the twins) are really starting to creep me out!"

"Well do you feel better now?"

"So much better, I'm just happy I didn't eat lunch. Thanks Mori for bringing me the bucket." Mori didn't seem to hear her making Fern frown slightly.

"No problem Fern! Takashi just wanted to help and make sure you were okay!"

"Why doesn't he just say so himself?"

"Mori chooses not to speak which gives him his stoic features thus the reason for his guests and why he fits perfectly with Honey's cuteness."

Fern glanced over at Kyoya to see him writing something down in a notebook.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is the Host Club, and we-" Kyoya was cut off do to Tamaki's dramatic speech.

"The Host Club is where fabulously handsome men come to entertain special young ladies who find to have far too much time on their hands!"

"So it's like a brothel, but the prostitutes are the guys?" Fern words banished Tamaki into his corner of woe.

"I think Fern will fit in just fine. Don't you think Kyoya?" Kaoru smiled, while Hikaru was busy laughing his head off at Tamaki.

"Yes I think she will, but first we will have to figure out what she can do for us."

Fern ignored Tamaki and looked at Kyoya. "I can paint pretty well. I mean well enough to get accepted here."

As Fern and Kyoya started to figure out what she would be doing to payback her 'debt' Haruhi looked over at the twins. "I don't get why you two are laughing so hard. You do realize she called you prostitutes too." This made the twins cease their laughing and glare daggers at Fern's head.

"Well I could paint pictures of the Host Club for you to sell or put around the room?"

Kyoya nodded his head. "I think that will work out quite nicely. Can you start tomorrow?"

"Sure! I just have one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"That when I'm painting the picture I can mold you guys into whatever position i want. After all you do want the painting to look good don't you?"

Kyoya thought about it for a minute then nodded. "Agreed. Come to the club room as soon as your last class is done."

"Got it." Fern saluted Kyoya and started to walk towards the door to go home when Kyoya called out her name.

"Fern another thing. If we have your word that you kept Haruhi's gender a secret then I will cut your debt by 20%"

Fern paused and thought for a moment. "25%."

"22%"

"24%"

"My offer stands at 22%"

"Well then my offer stands at 25%."

"You can't raise your offer."

"Can to. I got nothing to lose." Fern smiled.

"24% and you can come along on any of the club's trips."

"Deal!"

Fern walked out of the room and started down the hall.

_Wait what did I just get myself into?..._

* * *

as said before **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	4. I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts

**so what do all of you think of Fern? I'm trying to explain more about her as the chapters go...**

**also shokubutsu means plant :)**

* * *

Fern was sitting on her bed looking at her art supplies. Actually she was glaring at it.

"It's your fault I got accepted to Ouran and now I'm a painter for the Host Club till god knows when."

"Fern are you alright?" Her mother poked her head into Fern's room.

"Can I not go to school tomorrow...or the next day or the next?"

"Why? What happened today?" Akina was now sitting next to Fern looking worried.

"Well I did something kind of stupid and now I owe a club money so I'm painting for them."

"Oh sweetie that's great! You get to paint and make some new friends!"

"But mom they're in a host club thinger and its really weird and there's a trans-gender person and and incest and arggghh!" Fern shoved a pillow in her face as she yelled.

"Fern calm down. You've got to remember that things aren't as bad as they seem right away."

"Buff om ef offtt wombt to bif eunds miff themf!"

"What? Take the pillow away from your mouth."

"I said I don't want to be friends with them! They seem mean and judgmental."

"Well you don't have to be friends with them, but you do have to pay them back the money."

Fern pouted. "Fine. I'm going to bed." And without even changing or getting under the covers Fern flopped over and buried her head into her pillow.

"Good night honey and remember things can always get better if you just look on the bright side." Akina kissed Fern on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

Fern poked her head into her classroom. The room was full of students talking and the teacher wasn't anywhere to be seen. Fern hoped she could just walk in sit down and not have to worry about introducing herself. Of course she was sadly mistaken.

"Fern! Guess what we have all of our classes together! Isn't that great!" Fern slowly turned to see Honey sitting on Mori's shoulders hugging Usa-chan.

_Why can't this boy leave me alone?_

Fern still hadn't moved or said anything when Honey hopped down from his high perch to grab Fern's hand and dragged her to a seat near his.

"Fern you can sit next to me and Takashi 'k?" Honey gave her a big smile.

Fern stood up. "I'm going to sit by the window instead." Before she could even move Mori shot her a look and Fern quickly sat back down, but she gladly returned the glare.

_What the hell is his problem?_

Before Fern could ask the teacher came in and started to write something on the board. It was then that Fern noticed all the students were staring at her.

"Class pay attention. As you know we have a new student and her name is Fern Thomas. Fern could you please stand up?"

She stood up and awkwardly waved to the class. "Hi people. I'm Fern...yeah that's pretty much it." As soon as she sat down the teacher continued writing math problems on the board and told the students to copy and solve each equations and to hand it in when they were done.

As she was working Fern began tapping her pencil on the desk. After a while she felt a pair of eyes on her and when she looked up Mori was looking at her slightly annoyed. Slowly Fern stopped tapping her pencil and Mori went back to his work. Fern just kept staring at him confused.

_Am I really that annoying? And how is he friends with Honey, I mean there completely different. Although he seems very protective over him._

"Fern please quit staring and get back to your work."

Fern could hear people hiding their laughs as Fern's face grew pink. "I was not staring." Fern said under her breath and continued working.

Fern's first half of the day went by quickly seeing as it was the teachers that moved from classroom to classroom instead of the students. Which of course meant Fern had to sit next to Honey during EVERY class and had to listen to him go on and on about cakes, candy, and his Usa-chan. Fern was ready to slam her head against the desk till she became unconscious, but luckily she was saved by the lunch bell.

Fern bolted out of the classroom trying to get away from Honey. She quickly got swallowed by the crowd of students headed towards the lunch room. When she got there Fern began looking for a place to sit. Then she heard it. _His_ voice.

"There you are Fern! Takashi and I thought we lost you! You can come sit with us if you want!" Honey already started walking off towards a table that held the other host club members.

Fern started to slowly back away when she bumped into someone. _Damn it...so close_

She turned around and looked at Mori. He didn't say anything, but just gave her the same cold look.

"I can sit where I want Mori."

Mori stepped closer to her. "You owe Mitsukuni."

"I don't owe him anything, he's the one who owes me my time back for constantly dragging me everywhere!"

Mori obviously didn't care because he grabbed Fern's shoulders turned her around, and started forcing her to the table the club was seated at. At the table Mori pulled out a chair between Hikaru and Honey and sat Fern down in it then went to the seat on the other side of Honey.

_Jerk._

Everyone was either busy eating their food or talking that none of them noticed Mori's harsh behavior. Well all except one.

_Interesting. _Kyoya looked back at his notebook.

* * *

**(I couldn't think of what to write for the rest of the school day so lets just skip forward to Host Club! ^_^)**

"Fern do you want some cake? Hmmmm?" Honey was for the umpteenth time shoving a sweet into Fern's face as she tried to sketch out the club members at work.

"No Honey I do not want cake. Now _please _leave me alone. You have guests to attend to and I don't want Kyoya adding to my debt because I 'distracted' you."

"Okay, but if you want to take a break you know where to find me!" Honey ran back to his guests who started to giggle as he tried feeding Usa-chan cake.

"Yeah right next to Mr. Anger eyes. What the hell did I do to him?"

"Is there something wrong Fern?" Kyoya was peering over her shoulder.

Fern hugged her sketch to herself. "Nope everything's just dandy! I'm almost done with this sketch, then I'll paint it for you."

"Good. If you don't mind I would like you to stay after club for a while so you can paint a larger portrait of the club members."

"Do I have a choice?" Fern smiled hopefully.

"You can decide that yourself." Kyoya pushed his glasses up so the light reflected off them, and his icy smile in place as he walked away.

"This is getting annoying. Now how can I paint the Host Club?"

/few hours later/

"Goodbye my princesses! We hope to see your charming faces again very soon!" With that Tamaki bowed causes some girls to squeal and a few to faint.

Fern was being told by Kyoya where he wanted the painting to be set up at when Honey went racing towards her.

"Hey Fern!" Fern looked over her shoulder just in time to see Honey flying through the air towards her. So on instinct she ducked causing Honey to go over her and land on the floor.

Fern straightened herself up and was almost knocked over when Mori ran past her to get to Honey.

"Mitsukuni." Mori was holding Honey in his lap like a child.

"It's alright Takashi, I'm fine!"

Fern growled. "Watch where you're going." Mori completely ignored her which only got her madder. "Arghh!"

"Fern are you alright?" Haruhi was looking at her concerned.

"I just need to take my pills."

Now Kyoya became involved in the conversation. "You haven't taken your pills yet? You are to take four pills a day, two at a time."

"Yeah yeah I know. And if I don't I'll go insane and be sent to live in a padded white room with a window having people I don't know watching me every second of my life because they don't have one."

"Fern."

"Insanity could be quite fun actually you should try it."

"Fern take your pills."

"Oi fine already!" Fern grabbed her bag and dug out her pill bottle and took two. Once she swallowed she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out at Kyoya. "Happy?"

"Kyoya's never happy."

"Unless he's adding money to someone's debt."

"AHH INCESTUOUS TWINS!" Fern ran to hid behind Haruhi who looked like she wanted nothing more than to not be in the room.

"Aw is Shokubutsu is afraid of us!"

"I am not afraid of you! Wait what did you call me?"

"Shokubutsu!"

"My name is Fern. Not Fern-chan and most certainly not shokubutsu!"

"Whatever you say Shokubutsu."

Fern's eye twitched.

"Fern when you're done messing around I would like to start on the portrait."

"Portrait? Oh right! Everyone go over to the couch!"

Once the club was standing around the couch Fern got to work arranging them to her liking.

She had Tamaki sit on the left side with his legs crossed and his left hand supporting his head while his right hand stayed on his lap. Kyoya was behind the couch and a little to the right of Tamaki. Kyoya was turned a bit with his left hand holding up his notebook and his left posed ready to write. His head was turned halfway forward, but his eyes looked completely forward. Haruhi was sitting on the middle on the couch and Fern told him/her (she still wasn't sure what Haruhi was) to sit naturally and tilt his/her head to the right a little. Hikaru was on the right side of the couch sitting somewhat diagonal with his right arm on the armrest and his left arm lazily draped over the back of the couch. She placed Kaoru between Hikaru and Haruhi. Fern had him sit with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. Next she had Honey sit on the back of the couch hugging Usa-chan. His feet were between Tamaki's and Haruhi's heads. Lastly Fern had to find where to put Mori. She settled for putting him behind the the couch next to Kyoya and had Mori put his left hand in his front pocket while his other hand rested on the back of the couch.

Satisfied with her posing Fern quickly ran over to her art bag and fished out her camera and tripod.

"Uh Fern what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a picture silly Haruhi."

"But Shokubutsu I thought Kyoya wanted a painting not a picture?"

"Fern. But yeah I know, but this way I can have the picture and you guys don't have to be frozen in place for hours at a time."

"Good idea Fern!"

"Yeah yeah. Okay everyone I'm going to tell you to think about something and you better do it because it will make the picture that much better! Alright Kyoya I want you to think of the greatest accomplishment in your life. You don't have to say it, but just think and keep reliving the moment in your mind. Tamaki think about your guests' smiling faces and how much they love you. Good keep that smile. Hmm okay Hikaru think about Kaoru and Kaoru think about Hikaru. Think about the times you two were there for each other and how you made it through tough times. Haruhi think of someone you love deeply. It can be anyone like you mom, dad, even a pet if you want. Perfect hold that! Okay Honey think Usa-chan. Remember all the fun times you two had together through the years.

Even Fern had to smile at his cute expression. Now came the hard part.

_What would make Mori smile? What does he like?_

"Mori try thinking about Honey smiling while he eats cake."

Nothing.

"Uhh think of of umm." Fern bit her lip trying to think of something to make him smile."

She walked up to Mori and whispered in his ear. "Think of throwing a coconut at me every time you think I'm hurting Honey's feelings."

Mori's lips cracked into a small smile. "Yes! Okay now everyone hold what you are doing and eyes to the camera!"

*_snap_*

"Thanks everyone! Kyoya I should have this sketched out by tomorrow and can start painting by club time tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Fern! You lovely artwork is nothing compared to your rare exquisite beauty!" Tamaki was on one knee holding Fern's hand and his other hand holding a red rose up for her to hold.

Fern took the rose, smelled it, then tossed it over her shoulder. "Thanks, but roses are overused, especially red roses. And how can you compare my art to my 'beauty' if you haven't even seen it yet? And please don't touch me unless I say so. It bothers me deeply."

"Sorry Tamaki doesn't seem to know his limits, but he means well. No matter how annoying he can get."

"Haruhi loves her daddy! I KNEW IT! Come give your daddy a hug!"

"Stay away from me Tamaki."

Fern watched the scene before her and finally decided to ask. "Haruhi?"

"Yes Fern?"

"You're a female right?"

"I thought you knew?"

"Well I wasn't sure because I mean you do look like a boy, just with girlish features."

"Yeah I'm a girl, but I broke a vase and owe the club a lot of money so I'm a host to pay them back."

"Haruhi would you please try on this dress for daddy?"

"No Tamaki!"

Tamaki started to chase Haruhi around the room with the dress and soon the twins joined in called Tamaki a pervert. Kyoya seemed annoyed and tried to focus on his computer screen. Honey was as usual shoving his face full of food, and Mori wasn't next to Honey.

_Mori isn't with Honey? Where did he go?_

"Be nicer to Mitsukuni or else." She heard behind her.

"Or what? You'll get some coconuts?" Fern turned to smile at Mori thinking that he was starting to be friendly to her now. Judging by the very serious look on his face, he most certainly wasn't warming up to her.

Mori nodded once and walked off to Honey his shoulder bumping, rather hard, into Fern's shoulder. With Fern being rather childish at times she turned to kick him, but Kyoya walked over.

"If you do anything to cause Mori to change his behavior and have his client list go down you will owe the Host Club every penny lost."

"That's so unfair!"

"You of all people should know life is not fair."

"What do you mean Kyoya?"

"Does our little Shokubutsu have a secret?"

"Shut up dirty demons." Fern crossed her arms and glared at the twins who had started to smirk.

"Secrets are lies Shokubutsu. Tell us!"

"Never!"

"Please!"

"Okay."

The twins blinked a few times. There was no way she gave up that easily.

Fern smiled. "I'm not ashamed of my 'secret'. It's not my fault, I have no problem sharing it."

Honey rushed over pulling Mori behind him. "STORY TIME!"

Once all the members of the host club were gathered around Fern, she pulled up a chair.

"Well when I was about five years old my dad went missing. I don't really remember what happened, but I do know that my mom was really sad and I tried to make her smile as much as I could. My mom became really busy trying to find enough money to support us since my dad was the one with the high paying job and my mom stayed home. My dad's parents had already passed away by this time and my mom's parents wouldn't help out because they acted like they disowned her because she married an American and they didn't approve. It became lonely at times so I made an imaginary friend. This didn't make my mom any happier because I believed too much about my 'friend' so she took me to a doctor and we found out I was actually hallucinating. So then the cost of my medical needs put us closer to the poorer side of money and now we live in a small apartment."

"I can't believe your mother's parents would just abandon you two like that." Tamaki looked scared, sad, and mad at the same time. Fern had never seen him so serious before.

"Well to them I'm a filthy half breed that is of no use to them unless they has total control of me."

"What do you mean?" Fern looked at Honey. He was hugging Usa-chan in a death grip and looked like he was going to cry, but she swore she could see anger in his eyes.

"Well I'm half American half Japanese, and they thinks my mother is incapable of raising me so they think that unless they get full custody of me, I'm just a worthless waste of air."

Tamaki stood up. "No one deserves family like that! Your grandparents should be supporting you and your mother in your time of need! NOT turning their backs!"

Fern was touched by Tamaki's little speech and stood up, and walked over to him.

Everyone was shocked as they watched what Fern did next.

Fern Thomas willingly hugged Tamaki.

_Hugged_

She actually hugged someone.

Soon a giant group hug was in process, but Fern noticed someone missing though she didn't say anything.

After the hug was done the members kept telling Fern things like, "Will be your bestest friends! Always will be there for you! You can count on us!" they members slowly started to leave one by one till only Kyoya, Mori, Honey, and Fern were left.

Kyoya wanted to see if things could get more 'interesting' and called Honey over so they could walk to their limos together. Mori started to follow, but Kyoya stated he needed to talk to Honey privately and Mori reluctantly stayed behind. With Fern.

Fern moved her hand in front of her. _Wow you can actually feel the tension..._

"So Mori. Uh how are things?"

He didn't even acknowledge that she spoke.

"Wow that interesting huh? Please do tell me more."

Not even an eye roll. This guy was seriously starting to tick Fern off.

"Ya' don't say? Your life must just be non stop excitement."

Finally Mori turned around and walked right up to Fern.

Fern gulped as he got closer. Fern may be stubborn, but she wasn't stupid. She realized she must have done something seriously wrong towards Mori and now he looked pissed and she was scared. But when Mori was only a foot away his expression changed from anger to confused.

"W-wha" Fern cleared her throat "What's wrong Mori?"

"You're different." Then his face went from confused to sad.

"I'm sorry?" Fern wasn't sure what was going on, but she was somewhat relieved that he wasn't shouting at her.

"Why are you here?"

"Huh?"

His face became angry again. "Stay away from me."

Fern didn't know what to say and she didn't really have a chance because as soon as Mori said that he left, slamming the door behind him.

She stood there for a few minutes confused and angry.

"What the hell was that about!"

* * *

**any advice let me know :)**


	5. The boy with no name

**Hey people who read this I have a question to ask-So you see Fern wants to join a club and out of curiosity wanted to know what you thought of her becoming very good friends *hint hint* with a certain member of this club -that isn't the host club- hmmmmmm? so feedback please and thank you!**

**What do you think is going to happen next with Fern and Mori?**

* * *

Entry 3-

How do I feel today? More confused than I have ever felt in my entire life and it's all because of him. Takashi, yes Takashi not Mori I'm not going to call him Mori till he respects me! I don't get what the hell his problem is! He asks me why I'm here and says I'm different...what the in the hell does that mean! Oh and I have to stay away from him now? Wow really? He's so mature...argh he's been on my case since I got here. Just because I don't treat Honey like the five year old he acts like doesn't mean I deserve the cold treatment! And to make things better he threatened me! THREATENED ME! "Be nicer to Honey or else." What a jerk. All those rich kids are the same. The only thing they have going for them is their looks. I mean yeah Takashi is cute in all, but...oh who am I kidding he's really hot! Ugh I can't believe I even thought that! People are only as good looking as their personalities are. And the only words Takashi has said to me have been rude or mean or just stupid! Honestly I would feel sorry for any girl who ended up with with him! He would probably treat her rudely and not even care. He thinks he's so scary because he hardly says anything, but I can see through that. Don't get me wrong when he's mad he is kinda creepy, but really he's probably just insecure or something. Yeah that's probably it. Well that's enough venting for tonight time to sleep...

* * *

Music Room 3 started to fill up with portraits of each of the members. And sketchbooks for each host were selling faster than Fern could draw them. Of course she didn't get any of money made, but she did get the credit for them.

"Excellent work Fern. These paintings are selling well with our guests."

"Thanks Kyoya! So how much money do I still owe?"

"Let's just say there's enough left that you will be with us for a while."

Fern frowned. "That much?"

"It's nothing to be worried about. You seem to be getting along with everyone here."

She snorted. "Yeah everyone loves me. Hey Kyoya I'm going to head down to the art room to get more supplies."

"Alright and be sure to get more navy blue paint. When you had ran out last time and started to mix the paint the uniforms looked less impressive."

As Fern walked by him she flicked him on the forehead. "Was that really necessary?"

"Are you really necessary?"

"That didn't make sense."

Fern sighed. "That was point."

* * *

Fern roamed the hallways for a half hour before she realized that she was lost. Not to mention the fact that she didn't know how to get to the art room in the first place, and that she probably should have asked Kyoya where to go. She settled for just opening every door till she found what she was looking for. Fern found herself going down many flights of stairs till she assumed she was in the basement. Then she saw a boy dressed in the uniform with a black cloak walking rather quickly down the hall. She noticed that this boy was struggling to keep the assortment of candles, incense, and books in his arms as he walked.

"Hey do you want any help?"

The boy stopped walking long enough to eye Fern up and down. Under his powerful stare Fern tried not to figit and looked down at her clothes. She was wearing her same shoes as the day before, but one shoe now had purple laces while the other still had orange. Her knee high socks had light blue polka dots and a darker blue back color. Her black cargo shorts had a few tears in them, but stayed in place. For her shirt she had on a deep, dark red sweater that had long sleeves and was bear on both her shoulders. She had a black vest on over the top of her sweater. Her hair still stuck out in every direction and had some paint in it due to Fern being to close to Tamaki when he tried to balance a can of paint of his head. And even though Fern wasn't a big fan of jewelry she was wearing a necklace.

After looking at her outfit, this boy focused his eyes on her necklace. He leaned in very close to her as he looked at it. Fern felt her face heat up and started to step back when the boy spoke.

"Do you know what your necklace is of?"

"Yeah it's a pentacle."

The boy seemed pleased she knew this and continued. "Do you know what group used the pentacle?"

"Wasn't it the Wiccans?"

The boy smiled. "Yes it was. They were considered witches you know. Tell me, are you a witch?"

"Huh? No I'm not even a Wiccan."

His smiled vanished. "Then why are you wearing that?" His voice sounded rather harsh compared to its coolness before.

"Because I think it's interesting?" This boy was starting to worry Fern. She didn't know him, he was getting mad, and she was lost in a school where no one could hear her screams. This frightened her deeply.

Surprisingly though the boy smiled again. "You find it interesting? Hmm...follow me then." The boy started walking again.

"But. Why...I, follow you where?" Fern stood glued to the spot watching the boy walk away.

"To someplace very interesting." He turned his head towards Fern and flashed a smile that entranced Fern to follow him.

"Interesting?" She started to follow the mysterious boy wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

"WHERE IS FERN! WHERE DID SHE GO? WHAT DID YOU DEVILS DO TO HER?"

After club was over the host members were having a short meeting on the next day's theme. While everyone realized Fern was gone and decided it was to find art supplies, it took Tamaki a good half hour before he noted her absence and started worry about poor lost Fern.

"Don't look at us boss."

"Yeah we don't know where Fern is."

"You so DO know where she is and I WANT HER BACK!"

"Tama-chan it's alright! Fern probably went to find more painting stuff!"

"Yeah Tamaki she's probably on her way back right now. Don't worry so much she can take care of herself."

"Oh Haruhi it's so nice to see you care about cousin Fern like that!" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Actually I suspect it may be a while before Fern returns."

"Huh? What makes you say that Kyo-chan?"

"Well I figured she doesn't know where the art room is located and she has a terrible sense of direction so in other words she is probably lost."

"LOST? MY NIECE CANNOT BE LOST! WHO KNOWS WHAT IS LURKING AROUND THE CORNERS!"

"Hey Kaoru doesn't the Black Magic Club have their clubroom in this building?"

"I think so Hikaru. Fern probably got abducted by one of their members and now they are torturing her!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru stop scaring Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted at the twins.

Honey started to become frightened. "Takashi do you think Fern will be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you worried about her too Takashi?" Honey looked up at Mori waiting his answer.

Mori didn't answer right away, but he looked down at his cousin and Honey seemed to take that as his answer.

With that all of the host club members, however only a few of them actually wanted to go, set off to save Fern.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want help carrying all of that?" Fern had barely caught up with the boy.

The boy stopped walking without warning causing Fern to almost run into him. "Here take the books, but be VERY careful with them!"

"Okay I'll give them my highest respect." Once they started to walk again Fern glanced down at the titles.

_Famous Voodoo Rituals and Spells by H. U. Lampe, Entities Among Us by Catherine Bowman, Learn How to Speak with the Dead by R. I. Phenner, and Pegan Book of Living and Dying by Daniel Hanchins. Well you don't hear those titles every day._

"So what are these books for?"

"Why for the club of course." The boy had stopped and now turned towards her. "Would you care to learn more of these subjects?"

"Club? What club are you talking about?"

The boy showed that smile, the one that put Fern in a sort of trance, and turned towards the door next to them and opened it. "The Black Magic Club."

Fern's jaw dropped as she walked into the room and looked around. It was like Halloween with all the candles, dim lighting, and the cryptic symbols everywhere.

"This is so cool!"

The boy chuckled as he closed the door. "I told you it was interesting. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Fern Thomas. Where do you want me to put these books?"

He set down his candles and incense and walked over to Fern. "I'll take them. Our president just ordered these and will want them in his special bookcase."

As he walked his black cape swished around his feet. "So what do you guys do in this club?"

"We practice our spells and curses and try to perfect our potion making and future tellings skills."

"That sounds interesting! Are you looking for new members?"

"Why do you ask?" The boy smiled as Fern became slightly flustered trying to think of an answer.

"Well I was thinking that maybe..." His smile grew bigger.

"Maybe what?" He was enjoying this far too much.

"That I.."

"That you could?"

"Possibly be a...member?" Fern felt odd asking that. She didn't like being apart of clubs or the like. In reality she didn't really like being around people for too long, but this club was pushing back her stubbornness and she finally asked.

"It is not my decision whether or not you can be a member. That is up to our president, but I'm sure he would be willing to give you a chance."

"Really? Who is your president?"

"Umehito Nekozawa. Most of us just call him Nekozawa though."

"Okay then. Should I come back another time then?"

"No you can stay here if you like. We are having a club meeting later today anyways."

"So who else is in this club?"

"Well as of now there is our founder/president, three boys including myself, and a girl."

"Why aren't you telling me their names"

"They are my friends and I wish to protect them. If you are accepted you will learn their names."

"No offense, but doesn't everyone who is in their class know their names?"

"Yes, but you could have potential spell casting skills and if you do not get into this club I do not want you taking revenge out on us."

Fern shrugged her shoulders. "Fair enough."

"Would you like to see some of our voodoo dolls while we wait?"

"Sure!" The boy again chuckled at Fern's glee.

As the boy started to walk he stepped on his cape causing him to come crashing down on top of Fern.

And who would pick this perfect moment to come bursting through the Black Magic Clubroom doors?

Tamaki.

Followed by the rest of the Host Club.

Fern glanced at the boy above her who looked rather flustered to be seen like this and was struggling with his cape as he tried to get up and looked over to the Host Club.

"Uh hi guys."

Then all of a sudden the boy in the black cape was picked up off of her by none other than Takashi.

Was this boy scared? Yes. Was the Host Club shocked? Somewhat. Was Fern confused? To the highest degree.

Takashi threw the boy a dark look before setting him down on his feet. Fern half expected him to offer her his hand, but of course he didn't.

She got up and went over to the boy with no name. "Are you alright? Takashi needs to learn some manners."

"I'm fine, and don't worry I have plenty of spells up my sleeve to protect myself."

"Fern I'm so happy you are safe! Did he torture you? Are you injured!" Tamaki had grabbed Fern by the shoulders and was shaking her viciously.

"T-t-tamak-k-kiii! S-s-sto-op shhhak-king m-me!"

"Sorry! Oh Fern we're so happy you still in one piece!" He hugged her tightly.

"BUBBLE!"

"Tama-chan let Fern go!"

"Thanks Honey."

Fern looked at each of the members. Kyoya and Haruhi looked like they would rather be somewhere else. Hikaru and Kaoru were annoying Tamaki who was yelling back at them. Honey was telling Usa-chan that Fern was alright. Fern looked up to Takashi only to have him look quickly away.

"Guys you can go back to the Host Club. I'm going to stay here with...well I'm going to stay here for a while."

"But Fern you must come back to the safety of the club room!"

"No Tamaki."

"Don't worry Tama-chan! Takashi can stay and protect Fern right Takashi!"

_Did he just frown! Are you kidding me! WHAT. DID. I. DO!_

"Now that's taken care of can we go?" Kyoya looked of the verge of smacking Tamaki, he seems to wear that look a lot.

Reluctantly Tamaki left the Black Magic Clubroom along with the twins, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Honey.

_Yay Takashi is staying behind...let the awkward moment begin_

"Takashi I think you should say sorry."

"Fern he doesn't have to apologize."

"Yes he does. What he did was rude. Apologize Takashi." Fern knew he didn't have to, but she just wanted a reason to talk to him whether it be shouting or just small talk she wanted communication.

Takashi turned towards the nameless boy. "Sorry."

The boy scratched the back of his head. "It's alright. No harm done."

Fern stepped towards Takashi. "Now was that so hard?"

He turned to give her another ice cold glare.

Fern was ready to smack that look off his face. "What is your problem."

Takashi's mouth twitched slightly as it made a small, barely noticeable frown.

"Well? Tell me Takashi what the hell did I ever do to you? Huh?"

He didn't move.

"Is it because I treat Honey his age instead of a five year old? Or because I'm 'different'?" She used her fingers to make air quotes on the word different.

He put his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"Arghh! You're so infuriating!"

"Uh I'm not sure what's going on here, but Takashi you don't have to stay here. You can go outside if you want."

Takashi nodded towards the boy and walked out of the room shutting the door none too gently. Fern crossed her arms and glared at the door as if she was trying to set it on fire. The boy walked up to Fern, stood behind her, and whispered in her ear.

"If you want I can get a member in our club to curse him for you."

Fern turned around. "No thanks. If anyone is putting a curse on him that would be me."

"Of course. Nekozawa should be coming shortly, is there anything else you would like to look at while we wait?"

"Your cloaks. Do you always have to wear them?"

"During the club we do, but it is not mandatory during the rest of the day."

"Oh I see. Do you have to buy your own?"

"No our club has a closet full of them. Come I'll show you." He walked over to a large wooden dresser and opened it up.

"Wow there are different colors!" Fern looked through the cloaks. There was four black, two blood red, and only a single deep dark purple one. She eyed the purple one and the boy took notice.

"Would you like to try it on?"

"Really I can?"

"I don't see why not. Just be careful with it." The boy handed her the purple cloak.

"How do you get the clip shut?"

"Here let me show you." The boy reached around her shoulders and placed his hands on hers and fastened the clip then whispered in her ear. "There. What do you think of it?"

Fern didn't answer at first because she was focused on her breathing. This boy was in her space, but Fern wasn't pushing him away however she was a bit shaky. A small blush formed on her cheeks as the boy spoke in her ear.

"I like it. It's very pretty."

"That color does look rather beautiful on you." Fern couldn't tell if he was flirting because he wasn't smiling and she's never really had a boy flirt with her in the first place.

"Uh thanks. I should probably take it off though. I mean I'm not in the club yet." Her fingers were still a little shaky from the boy's closeness that she couldn't get the clip undone.

He walked around to face her. "Here I can get it for you." He undid the clip and and hung the cloak back up in the closet.

"Uh so what class are you in?"

"The same as Nekozawa." He noticed Fern's blank stare. "That's the same class as Kyoya and Tamaki."

"Oh! So you're a year younger than me then."

"It would seem so."

"So..."

"Yes?"

"Weren't you going to show me some voodoo something?"

"Right, the dolls. Come over here."

(what is bold is what they are hearing through the door!)

**"Ah Mori! What brings you to the Black Magic Club? Care to learn your future? Or perhaps you need a spell?"**

**(we assume since Mori doesn't talk much he just shakes his head)**

**"Well our doors are always open. Enter if you dare! Come along Belzeneff."**

"Who is that?" Fern nodded her head towards the voice on the other side of the door.

"That must be Nekozawa. You can ask him to be a member now if you like."

"Oh okay."

Nekozawa opened the door and shut it very quickly. Before he turned around Belzeneff peered over his shoulder and seemed to be whispering something into his ear.

"Hmm what is that Belzeneff? We are not alone? Well who could it be?" He turned around and spotted Fern and smiled. "Welcome to the Black Magic Club. What can we do for you?"

"Nekozawa, this is Fern Thomas from the year ahead of us and she has a question to ask."

Nekozawa nodded at the boy turned again to Fern. "Thomas? Is that foreign?"

"Yeah it's American. My dad is American and my mom is Japanese."

"Interesting. Thomas was a very popular name in early America wasn't it?"

"Yeah I remember my dad telling me about his ancestors and how some of them lived in Salem."

"Salem. That sounds very familiar." He looked at the boy. "Do you recognize the name Salem?"

The boy nodded. "Yes in early American times Salem was popular for its witch trials."

Nekozawa seemed happy. "Yes of course! That's very interesting indeed. Now what is your question Miss Thomas?"

Fern suddenly became very nervous and instead of answering him she turned towards the nameless boy for help.

He sighed. "She was wondering if she could become a member of the club."

"Do you have any experience in spell casting?" Fern shook her head. "What about summoning or curses?" And the answer again was no. "Can you do anything in the field of magic?"

"I admit I don't know what I'm capable of doing, but I'm willing to try." Nekozawa seemed pleased by her answer.

"Come to the club tomorrow. Your first week here will be a trial to see how well you can learn. If you show potential you can be a member."

"Awesome! Thanks so much!"

The boy in the black cloak smiled at her. "Congratulations. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks! I better be going though. I have to finish a painting."

Fern started towards the door, but paused when she turned the handle. She turned back around looking a little embarrassed.

"Do either of you know where the art room is?"

* * *

**so yeah Fern is going to join the Black Magic Club...wonder what the Host Club thinks of this**


	6. I'd rather sleep

It was 1:00 in the afternoon on Saturday and Fern was sprawled across her bed snoring. Her sheets were tangled around her legs and her pillow was being hugged to her stomach by one of her arms while the other arm disappeared under her mass of black hair. Fern could sleep for hours and hours if no one disturbed her.

"Fern?" A red head whispered in her ear. "Hey Ferrnnnn!"

She mumbled something incoherent.

The other red head poked her in the face and whispered too. "Fern you gotta wake up!"

She kept her eyes closed, but managed to throw her pillow right at his face. After a minute Fern thought they left and drifted back into sleep.

"GOOD MORNING MY NIECE!" Tamaki's shouting scared Fern so much that she fell out of her bed.

"God dammit." She refused to untangle herself from her sheets and stayed on the floor like a lump.

Haruhi came in her room next and yelled at Tamaki to get out, then she went over to Fern.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think?"

"Want some help?" Fern nodded her head and with the help of Haruhi she was able to get up.

"So why are you here?"

"Tamaki wanted to see where you lived so it became a club trip. Sorry I know how they can be sometimes. I always get annoyed when they all come over to my house uninvited."

"Wait they're all here? Like as in the twins, Kyoya, Honey, and...Takashi?"

"Yeah everyone's here. I think they are in the living room."

Fern grumbled to herself as she adjusted her pj's so they looked presentable.

"Fern why do you call Mori by his first name?"

"Because he's an idiot and a jerk."

"No Tamaki's the idiot. What do you mean by jerk?"

Before Fern could answer Tamaki came bursting into the bedroom near tears.

"My daughter thinks I'm an idiot?"

"Tamaki were you listening the whole time?" Haruhi was trying not to yell.

"Well I had to make sure you were safe."

"Why wouldn't I be safe?"

"Because Fern looked upset and dangerous."

"She was upset because YOU WOKE HER UP!"

"But but Haruhi!"

Haruhi walked out of the room past Tamaki who was looking at Fern like a lost puppy.

"Don't look at me for help. You're the one who needs to learn what privacy is." She walked past Tamaki to go find everyone else in her house.

"Shokubutsu you're awake!" The twins opened their arms as if they were about to hug her.

"You touch me I'll bite you. Hard." They dropped their arms.

Fern looked around her small living room. Kyoya was looking through her very limited bookcase while writing who knows what into his notebook. The twins were flipping through every channel on her tv set never stopping for more than a second. Tamaki had come back and was fighting the twins for the remote control. Haruhi was sitting on the couch looking bored out of her mind. Next to her was Honey who was just sitting on the couch patiently waiting for something to happen. Then there was him. Takashi was standing next to the couch looking around her apartment. Fern was still groggy from sleep, but she thought his expression looked unhappy.

She walked up to him and waited till he looked at her. When he finally did she spoke.

"You know if you are annoyed by me so much then why did you even bother to come?"

Mori did a quick glance down at Honey who was smiling, probably dreaming of mountains of cake he could eat.

She raised her eyebrows. "Him? The only reason you came here was because of Honey? Wow you really follow him around like a lost puppy don't you?"

This caused Mori to frown.

"What? Now what did I say Takashi? Hmm?"

"We're cousins."

Fern's jaw dropped a little. "Cousins? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Is he younger than you?"

"Older."

She was confused now. "Then why are you so protective over him if he's older? I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself."

"I want to."

She looked at him for a while. "Whatever." Fern turned back toward the club members. "Guys."

No one heard her so she spoke again, but louder this time. "Guys!"

Still nobody seemed to notice. "Hey idiots listen up!" Finally everyone turned towards her. "Answer me these questions. 1. Why are you here? and 2. What can I do to make you leave the quickest?"

The twins and Tamaki jumped up. "We want to go commoner shopping!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Nope."

"Pretty please!"

"Never gonna happen."

"Aw why not Shokubutsu?"

"Because I'm tired and I don't want to go shopping."

"What if we don't call you Shokubutsu for the rest of the day?"

"...all day?"

"All day!" The twins smiled hoping for her to change her mind.

Fern sighed. "Alright let me get changed."

"Yay! We're going commoner shopping with Fern!"

Fern had walked near Haruhi mumbling about finding the right words to call these people. Haruhi helped her out. "Rich bastards. Trust me it fits."

Fern thought about it for a second. "Rich bastards. Your deaths shall be slow and painful if this day goes bad."

* * *

The Host Club and Fern had arrived at the market. Not only were there places to buy fresh foods, but also places to buy clothes and other random objects you would normally find at any shopping mall, and to make this trip even better there was a small fair going on that had carnival games and small rides. After they had walked around for a while Tamaki wanted to split into groups, and he was the one who picked them. He choose himself and Haruhi, but the twins stole her away rather quickly and after Tamaki calmed down he went with Kyoya, leaving Fern with Honey and Mori. Her favorite people.

_Note to self: Make Tamaki suffer as much as possible whenever the opportunity presents itself._

"Fern is something wrong?" Honey was looking at Fern.

"Why do you ask?"

"You look like you wanna do something not nice."

Fern looked down at him. "I'm plotting Tamaki's demise."

"Tamaki can be dumb, but he's really nice!"

"Can't you just let me be evil for once." She looked forward as they walked glaring at nothing in particular.

"Fern is silly isn't she Takashi?"

"Yeah Takashi aren't I silly?" Fern showed Takashi a sugar-coated fake smile.

"Hn"

Fern rolled her eyes. "Wow you'd think we wouldn't ever be able to make him shut up."

"Ooo look!" Honey was jumping up and down pointing at something and both Takashi and Fern turned their heads to look.

Honey was pointing at the fun house.

"Takashi, Fern I wanna go on that!"

Fern was about to protest, but Takashi had already nodded his head and started walking with Honey to the fun house.

"I hate my life." Fern dragged her feet as she followed.

* * *

"Again I hate my life."

It had been an house since the three of them had set foot into the fun house. They were the only ones inside. Honey had ran ahead of Takashi and Fern and had gotten lost. Takashi was freaking out in his own silent way and Fern was almost jogging to keep up with him as he was frantically searching for Honey.

"You know maybe if you shouted his name he may hear you. Oh wait that's right you're incapable of talking to around me unless it's an insult or a confusing statement."

Takashi had stopped running and Fern rammed into his back.

"Ow! Will you warn a person before you just stop! Geez!"

Takashi turned his head and looked down at Fern.

"What?"

"We need to find him."

Fern could hear the worry in his voice. She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Takashi it will be alright. I'm sure Honey has made it through already and is just waiting for us outside. It's okay."

She put her hand on his shoulder and Takashi looked at it, then at her.

Fern removed her hand and looked down. "Sorry."

"Let's go."

Fern nodded her head and followed him.

After a few minutes of silence Fern could see the light showing the way out. Without thinking she walked closer to Takashi and grabbed one of his shoulders.

"Takashi wait a minute."

He turned towards her and looked at her confused.

"What did...is there something...tell me what I did wrong." She was looking at her feet feeling rather nervous.

"Nothing."

Her head snapped up and now Fern was confused. "But if I didn't do anything then why do you hate me?"

"Not sure."

"That's not an answer Takashi." Fern stepped closer as her anger level went up. _Did I take my pills today? No crap I didn't..._

"Yes it is." He too stepped closer.

"No it's not! Tell me the real reason. Now."

By now they were very close and Fern could hear Takashi breath.

He didn't answer, but he tilted his head down closer to her's.

"Answer me Takashi." Fern was becoming distracted by his closeness and she felt the urge to step back and get him out of her space.

"Takashi! Fern! There you are! I thought you guys got lost!" Honey had gone back in through the fun house till he found them.

Takashi quickly backed up, breaking eye contact with Fern. Fern stood rooted to the stop staring at Takashi like an idiot.

"Come on guys let's go on more rides!" Honey started to skip away and Takashi followed him silently while Fern just stared after them.

"By far the strangest day I have ever had."

* * *

**oh my Takashi is being nice to Fern! what will happen next?**


	7. Dragons have fire

**So just to let you know in this chapter they are still in the mall/fair and no name gets a name! :D**

**also i do not own ouran host club or their characters just my own!**

* * *

"Finally."

Fern stopped running and was leaning against one of the fair's stalls. Once Takashi, Honey, and Fern got out of the fun house she took off running as fast as she could. She didn't know why she was running other than she just wanted to be away from them for awhile.

"Might as well enjoy the games while I'm here."

She walked around looking at the different booths seeing what games there were to play. Fern spotted a shooting range game and walked up to the guy at the stand and paid for a ticket and started to play.

Fern smiled as she pointed the gun at the targets. "Got it. Bullseye. Goodbye." Fern said something before she shot at the targets. She got all the targets knocked down and went to choose her prize when she thought she saw someone.

"Great here it goes again. What am I going to see next?" Fern picked up a sock monkey as her prize. "This sock monkey is going to start talking to me?"

"Good afternoon Fern."

"AHHH!" Fern jumped a foot in the air and threw the sock monkey behind her.

She quickly turned around to see the nameless boy standing there holding the sock monkey smiling his mesmerizing smile at Fern. "Did I frighten you?"

"No!" Her stubbornness began to kick in.

He stepped closer to her. "But you screamed. That normally means someone is frightened."

"Yeah well you don't get the credit for it 'cause I thought it was the monkey."

He looked down at the monkey. "Is this creature possessed?"

"No you idiot. I just was thinking about it talking to me then you talked and I wasn't expecting someone to be behind me."

"You just called me an idiot."

"So I did."

"It wasn't nice."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Why are you here? I mean this isn't the place to be when you have money."

"I've been keeping an eye on you."

"You've been watching me?"

"Only today since you arrived here, and I prefer to call it observing from a distance."

"So in other words you're stalking me."

He blinked a few times before answering. "Not stalking. Observing."

"Whatever. Give me my sock monkey back creep." Fern smiled as she grabbed her monkey.

"Now you called me a creep."

"It's all in good fun my friend."

"Now we're friends? When did we become friends?"

"I didn't say that." Fern acted like she was trying to hide behind her monkey.

"Yes you did. You said it's all in good fun my fri-"

"Okay! Let's go on some rides." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to whatever ride was closest.

As they waited in line Fern got a good look at him. Since he didn't have his cloak on she could see what he actually looked like. This boy had black tennis shoes and was wearing black pants. He had on a grey t-shirt with a red and black striped long sleeves coming out from underneath. His nails were painted black and he had a choker necklace on that was red and had a cryptic looking cross on it. When he wasn't looking Fern looked at his eyes. They were a dazzling deep dark green. She could have stared at them all day, but his hair distracted her, not that she minded it. His hair was snow white. Not short, but not long enough to cover his eyes. He even had his left ear pierced.

He looked down at Fern and she blushed realizing she was caught staring and she looked away.

"So what ride did you pick for us? Or were you to absorbed in my appearance to notice?"

Fern jokingly punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

He smiled. "Really though what ride is this?"

Fern looked up at the sign as they got closer to the entrance. "The sign says this is the Reflection of Love. Ugh no we are NOT going on this stupid thing."

"Do you even know what it is?"

"Yeah it's some lovey dovey ride for couples who think they're madly in love."

"So you have been on this before then?"

"Uhh no."

"Then why not try it?"

"Because it's for couples and we're not a couple!"

"I suppose if it makes you that uncomfortable we don't have to."

"Thank you."

Before they could get out of the line the lady at the front shouted out next and Fern along with the boy were pushed into the house like building by the attendants of the booth.

At first they couldn't see much beside the thin walkway they were to follow and the boy's glowing white hair. They walked in silence until they came to a drape covering a doorway. The boy pulled it back and Fern looked into the next part of the room and then understood why the booth was named the Reflection of Love.

"It looks like a house of mirrors." Fern stepped forward and soon saw herself reflected all over the room.

"I believe we are to find our way out."

"Brilliant idea." Now it was the boy's turn to punch Fern.

"You know it would be fun to stay in here for awhile."

"Why?"

"Well tell me Fern. Are you good with directions?"

"Not exactly."

"Well since you probably won't be able to find your own way out and will look to me for help I can keep you here for as long as I want." He smiled.

"I can so find my way out of here!"

"Oh can you now?"

"Yes I can."

"Alright show me."

"Fine."

Fern turned around and walked straight ahead until she connected with the glass and fell back. "Damn that hurt!"

The boy was at her side in less then five seconds. His mouth threatened to smile as he helped her sit up and tried to look at her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"No. Man that really hurt!"

"Well it was glass and you walked right into it."

"Not helping."

"Sorry. Here let me see you forehead." He moved her hand to see a red mark and a slight bump starting to form. "You will most likely have a bruise tomorrow."

"Fantastic."

Then Fern noticed the boy was still holding her hand and became very aware of his hand on her back supporting her. She tried not to blush, but she didn't say anything either.

"So do I get to know your name yet?"

"Well the chances of you getting into our club seem very high so I don't think it will hurt."

"What is your name then?" Fern looked up into his emerald eyes, and now she was full on blushing and she knew he could tell by his small smile on his lips.

"My name is Ryuu Tsukino.**"**

"Dragon? That doesn't seem to fit you."

"Oh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well a dragon is scary, dangerous, and very unpredictable."

"And I don't seem dangerous?"

"Not one bit."

"Absolutely not scary?"

"Nope not scary."

"I'm predictable?"

"I guess I wouldn't know that, but you don't seem the type to keep on girl on edge."

"It seems that I do with you."

"That's such a lie."

"Hmm is it now?" He began to smirk.

"What? What are you doing?" He was starting to lean closer to Fern's face.

"Are you scared now?"

"N-no." Her voice became a whisper.

"Are you sure?" He was only at the most an inch away from her face.

Fern didn't answer, but gulped and looked down at his lips. She never kissed a boy before and she wondered if this was really happening.

Ryuu was about to close the space between them, but turned his head and whispered in her ear. "If you haven't noticed we are in a secluded area and I could do what ever I wanted to you and no one would hear you, and I wouldn't think about running because I'm quite strong and could easily hold you down."

His words made her shudder, but his breath on her ear made her face heat up even more.

He continued to whisper in her ear. "Now tell me Fern. Am I still a safe, predictable person?"

She shook her head.

"That's what I thought." He turned his head to look at her again. As he looked at her his expression went serious for a moment before he looked thoughtful.

"What?" Fern gazed up at Ryuu wondering what he was thinking.

"I have something in mind."

Before Fern could ask what it was Ryuu leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she closed them, but she didn't know what to do and just sat there. Soon Ryuu pulled back and looked a little sad.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Kissing you. You didn't seem to enjoy it. You froze."

"Oh." Fern knew now that she was fully blushing and looked down. "Well I've never kissed a boy before."

Ryuu looked at her confused so Fern went on.

"And I didn't really know what to do."

This made Ryuu start to laugh and Fern pouted.

"Hey don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, but it's a relief to know you didn't mind it. You did like it didn't you?"

Fern mumbled her answer.

"Hmm? Sorry what was that?"

"Yes!"

Ryuu smiled and helped Fern up. "Good, so did I. Come on we've been in here long enough. I lead the way out so you don't hurt yourself again."

"Oh just shut up and walk."

Ryuu smirked and grabbed Fern's hand and started walking. Fern followed him smiling.

* * *

Fern and Ryuu walked around the fair discussing the Black Magic Club and what Fern would be learning in her first week.

"And since you do not know too much on magic Nekozawa was thinking that maybe you should have someone helping you learn and evaluating you growth."

"So like a tutor?"

"Yes I guess you could call it that."

"And would this person just help me during club time?"

"No they would be there whenever you needed them and whenever they can help."

"Wow so Nekozawa must really want me to succeed if he thought of this."

"Well he may have had some help with the idea."

Fern smiled. "Oh? And was this help you by chance?"

"And if it was?"

"Oh nothing."

"No tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Because." Ryuu had pinned Fern to a nearby tree and had his hands on either side of her shoulders as he leaned close to her face. "I can do this."

"That's cheating." Fern couldn't help but smile at Ryuu especially when he used that smile on her.

"Oi creep with the bleached head! Leave her alone!"

Fern looked around Ryuu to see the twins standing there glaring at Ryuu.

Ryuu backed up from Fern and returned the glare with a rather fierce glare of his own.

"Hikaru, Kaoru it's fine. He wasn't doing anything to hurt me."

By now the other members have joined the gathering and Fern wanted nothing more than the earth to swallow her up. She felt bad for Ryuu.

"But we saw him push you into a tree!" Hikaru shouted.

Kaoru joined in. "Yeah then we looked ready to harm you!"

Haruhi had come up behind the twins and smacked them on the heads. "Idiots. Didn't you see them walking together? They were probably just playing around. Don't overreact to everything, now apologize!"

As they rubbed their heads the twins spat out an apology to Ryuu.

Ryuu nodded his head and turned to Fern.

"I think I should go now. I don't think your friends are very fond of me."

Fern sighed. "Okay, yeah I'll see you at school then." She watched Ryuu walk away until he blended into the crowd then she turned back to the host club.

With heavy sarcasm she said, "Gee thanks so much guys. This is exactly what I needed to end the day."

Tamaki looked sad. "But Fern we wanted to be sure you were okay!"

"Do I look like I'm injured? No. So why can't you just leave me alone for ten minutes! You're not my father you don't have to keep an eye on me every second of my god forsaken life!"

Her words made Tamaki actually start crying.

After she cooled off a bit Fern realized what she said wasn't the nicest thing and started to feel guilty. "I'm sorry Tamaki. You didn't deserve that."

Quicker than Fern thought Tamaki recovered and was hugging Fern so tight she had difficulty breathing. She was saved when Honey pulled Tamaki back.

"Thanks Honey."

He smiled brightly at Fern. "No problem! Hey Fern why did you leave Takashi and me after the fun house?"

She looked up at Takashi for a moment and their eyes connected. He looked sad and Fern could see another emotion hiding behind it but she couldn't tell what it was.

"I just wanted to be alone for a while. Sorry I shouldn't have run off like that."

"It's okay! Takashi was just worried you would get hurt."

_Wait he just said Takashi...not Takashi and I. He was worried about me? _Fern looked back up to Takashi for an answer, but he wasn't looking at her.

Kyoya pushed his glasses back into place. "Since we all have had enough fun for today we are going home."

Tamaki was immediately at Kyoya's knees. "But Mommy! Can't we stay for a little bit longer!"

Kyoya smacked Tamaki with his notebook. "No. We are leaving and we are leaving now."

Fern was confused. "Did he just call Kyoya mommy?"

As the members started walking to the front gate Haruhi came up next to Fern. "Trust me it's a lot stupider than it sounds."

"I'm so happy you're normal Haruhi."

* * *

The rest of Fern's weekend went by rather fast and memories of when Ryuu and her were alone kept popping into her head. Soon it was Monday again and Fern's day went by in a blur and quicker than it seemed it was time for club and Fern realized she had a problem.

_Do I tell Kyoya that I'm trying to join the Black Magic Club? I can still paint, it's not like I'm actually part of the Host Club right? Right!_

"Uh Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"I can't be at club today."

"Why is that? We need you to paint more portraits for our customers."

"Well I have um other commitments."

"Such as?"

"...school related.. functions?"

Kyoya turned to look at Fern. "If there were any 'functions' going on at the school I assure you I would know."

_Damn him and his brain... _"Well I have to go to this other club."

"For what?"

"To be a member."

"That's fine I suppose. As long as you still are painting for us. Which club is it?"

"The Black Magic Club." Fern said it so quiet that she could barely hear it.

"What was that?"

"Black Magic Club."

"Please quit mumbling."

She sighed. "It's the Black Magic Club."

Fern expected him to be shocked or angry, but his expression didn't changed. "Fine. Come back when you're done."

"Really? I can just leave?"

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it, but you should know that every time you're away from the Host Club longer it will take you to pay us back."

"Kyoya you're smart, what's something that's colder than ice?"

"I suppose liquid nitrogen would be colder."

"Well then that's what your heart is made of."

Kyoya smiled. "That wasn't very nice Fern."

"So."

"So you're debt will be raised 15% for insulting me."

"What! That's so stupid!"

"Would you like me to raise it more?"

"No no that's fine. I'm leaving anyways."

Fern was almost to the door when Honey jumped onto her back. "Fern where are you going? Aren't you going to paint more pictures?"

"I'm going to the Black Magic Club Honey. I'm going to try to be a member." Fern looked over her shoulder at Honey. After a few seconds she realized he didn't get off her and started to freak out. "GET OFF ME!"

"I'm sorry Fern! Please forgive me please!"

Fern rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah just don't do that again."

"Okey dokey Fern!" Honey skipped back to his table.

She looked up at Takashi and noticed him giving her a look. So she walked up to him and swallowed her pride. "I'm sorry Takashi. That was rude of me and I shouldn't have done it."

He looked at Fern and she swore she saw him smile for a split second before it vanished and he nodded his head. Fern then finally walked out the door and tried to remember exactly how to get to the Black Magic Club.

* * *

**Hmmm so what does Mori think of Ryuu?**

**What do you guys think of him? and isn't Fern slowly losing her mind? :D o well keep reviewing!**


	8. Let's play a game

**Ok caitlin23164 you are my favorite person on this site and thank you oh so very much for these ideas! :D**

**also thanks to everyone else who is reading this you rock too! NOW ONTO THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Fern ran into the Black Magic Clubroom, closed the door, and leaned against it as she caught her breath.

Nekozawa glanced her way and went back to what he was doing. "You're late Thomas."

Between pants Fern said, "Sorry...I kinda...got..lost."

Ryuu walked up to her and pulled her from the door and draped the purple cloak around her shoulders. "Here put this on. When you enter the clubroom you are to wear it at all times."

"Okay then." Fern fastened the clip. "So what am I learning today?"

"Nekozawa wants to see how you are with future telling so that is where we will begin."

"And who's teaching me?"

Ryuu turned around and walked over to a table that had multiple cards placed on it. "That would be me. Come. We will begin with reading the cards."

/2 hours later/

Fern had a smile plastered to her face as she was able to correctly read the cards each time Ryuu showed her one.

"I believe you have a talent for future telling. I barely had to teach you before you started reading the cards on your own."

She jumped out of her chair and leaned over the table to hug Ryuu. "Thank you thank you thank you! This is way cooler than painting for the host club!"

As she sat back down she giggled at Ryuu who seemed to be slightly flustered. "You're welcome. Shall we move onto the next subject?"

"And what would that be?"

"Curses. Easy ones to start with of course."

"Ooo! That sounds cool! What do I have to do?" Fern was bouncing in her seat.

"First for some of these simpler curses you need to gather a few artifacts before you start saying any incantations."

"Okay I get it, and these artifacts have to do with whatever or whoever I'm cursing right?"

"Yes. Now to let you have some freedom on this what or who would you like to be your subject of your curse?"

Fern's mouth formed a devilish smile as she began to think who she would try this on. "It can be anyone I want?"

"Yes and seeing as you want the victim to be a person might I suggest someone you know rather well so that you can get the proper artifacts from them."

"Got it and I think I know who I want to use."

"And who might that be?"

"Actually I'd prefer that to be a secret."

"Very well. Now there are three beginner curses you can choose from." Ryuu laid three different cards on the table. "These are the curses. You may choose which one you want to do. Keep in mind that different curses need different artifacts. On the cards they will say the name of the curse, what it does, and what you will need. Choose carefully."

Fern nodded as she looked closely at each of the cards. The first card had a person chained down and the name of the curse was Ultio. The curse was for the purpose of casting your revenge on those who did you wrong. Since it was a simple curse the only damage it did was cause the victim worst luck possible. To complete this curse you need reason and a belonging of the victim.

"What does it mean by reason?"

"It means the reason you wish to do this curse. Perhaps this person broke something of yours and you would use that object as the reason. Understand?"

"Yeah I get it now."

She continued to look at the other cards. The second one was named Me cupido. It wasn't a love spell, but a lust spell. If used properly this spell would cause the person of your choice to lust for, to want you, to always think about you. To complete the curse you would need blood, tears, and a kiss from both receivers of the spell. Although the card said what it did Fern read more and found it said the first time you use the spell the victim would just think about you and kiss you, and each time used the spell the power would increase and soon you will be all the person can think about. The picture made inexperienced Fern blush. It had two naked people kissing passionately, but smoke and red tinting of the card covered them up so nothing was exposed.

"So why is this a curse? It's basically like a love spell."

"Yes I know, but I thought you would like this one. Or could at least have some help in that area."

Fern's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? I do not need help."

Ryuu smirked. "How old are you?"

"17."

"And I was your first kiss?" Fern blushed. "Not to be rude, but to me it looks like you need help."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and went back to looking at the cards. The final card was called Proba and it had to do with appearance. With this curse you could change the appearance of your victim to however you want them to look. The card had what looked like a before and after picture of a person and it went from his normal looks to a disturbing twist on his appearance. All you needed for this curse was a hair and an article of clothing of your victim.

"So do you see one you like and would want to try?"

"I think so."

"Which one is it then?"

Fern blushed and instead of answering she picked up the second card. The lust spell, Me Cupido.

Ryuu smiled and nodded his head. "Well you see what the card says you need. This will be your first task to do. Since you still have the rest of the week to prove yourself as a worthy member of this club you can use this curse. If you can complete this curse and succeed by the end of this week you will be a member."

"Can I come back here if I need to?"

Ryuu thought for a moment. "No. Only come back when you're ready to fully complete the spell."

"Okay, but will you be helping me then?"

"Actually I know I should, but I want to see how well you can do on your own."

"What? But I don't know what I'm doing!"

"You will learn. You can take the card with you and remember you have a week."

Fern stood up and took the cloak off and started for the door. "This is going to be a long week."

* * *

As Fern walked down the hallways of the school she kept looking at the card trying to figure out what she was going to do.

"Okay what does the card say I need? Blood, tears, and a kiss from each of the participants of the spell. It shouldn't be too hard to get the blood and tears from myself, but how the heck do I get blood and tears from him? Not to mention a freaking kiss!"

She heard footsteps ahead of her and looked up. Takashi and Honey were walking towards her. Fern quickly tried to hide the card, but she didn't have time and ended up hiding it behind her back. She blushed when she looked at Takashi thinking of the spell she planned on using.

"Hi Fern! Kyoya said you would probably get lost so we came to find you! Right Takashi!"

"Yeah."

Honey ran up to Fern and poked her in the side and ran away from them as fast as he could. "Tag you're it!" They could hear him laughing as he ran.

Fern rolled her eyes. "That's so not obvious."

Takashi looked at her.

"What?"

"What are you holding?"

Her face turned slightly redder. "Nothing, nothing why would you ask?"

He started to walk closer to her and with each step he took forward Fern took one back.

"Really Takashi it's nothing to worry about."

"So you do have something."

Fern tried to distract him. "Hey you just said a five worded sentence! You've never done that before!"

"Fern." His voice was stern like a parent talking to a child. "Show me."

"I'm sorry I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Without realizing it Fern had backed up against a wall and Takashi continued to walk closer to her.

"Fern."

She tried to think of how to get away so he wouldn't see the card. She poked him in the chest. "Tag you're it!" For the split second he stood there confused Fern used that to run back to the Host Club.

* * *

Once Fern got back she was told that the host club was going to be going on a trip. This trip was to one of Kyoya's many beach houses and would be lasting, much to Fern's luck, a week.

She was slightly confused. "What about school though?"

"Don't worry I've talked with all of our teachers and we are excused for the remainder of the week."

"Well that's convenient. When are we leaving?"

"Tonight. The drive there is about two hours. We will come by your apartment to pick you up at 6:00."

"Oh well okay then. Do I need to bring anything special?"

"Yes I would like you to bring your painting supplies if at all possible."

"Well yes that, but I meant what clothes should I bring and how much money?"

"Shokubutsu we will supply the clothes!"

"No way in hell would I wear anything you two pick out!"

"Aw that hurts us Shokubutsu!"

"Oh shut up! So Kyoya how much money will I need?"

"Don't worry about it. We will be just staying at the house so everything is free. Unless you wish to buy something I will just add it to your debt."

"Of course nothing is free with you."

"I suggest you go home now so you can pack and be ready on time."

"Aye aye captain!" Fern saluted Kyoya was walked out the door.

* * *

"Mom? Hey mom! MOM!" Fern walked into her apartment and was trying to find her mother.

"No need to shout Fern I'm right here." She came around the corner holding a basket of laundry. "What do you need?"

"Remember that host club I told you about well they invited me on a trip with them for a week and we leave tonight...so can I go?"

Akina sighed. "I wish you didn't just spring this news on me."

"Sorry I just found out too."

"Well do you have enough pills to last the week? And what about money and clothes?"

"Don't worry if I run out of pills Kyoya, he's part of the family that runs the hospital, can give me more and he said not to worry about money. And I'm pretty sure I have enough clothing to last."

"And you will all be together the whole time?"

"Yes mom. Stop worrying it will be fine!"

"Well these are all boys I don't really think you should go."

"Mom Haruhi is coming and she's a girl so I won't be the only girl there!"

Akina thought for a bit while she folded clothes. "Alright." Fern did a victory dance. "But you are taking my cell phone with and you must answer every time I call. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am! Oh thank you mom so so so soooo much!" Fern hugged her mom tightly before bounding off to her room to get her packing done.

Fern sat on her suitcase trying to get it shut enough so she could zip it closed.

"Finally. Everything's in. What time is it?" She turned towards the clock and saw she had only minutes to spare before the club would pick her up.

The showed it was 6:00. "Fern! They're here!"

"Wow talk about timing." Fern dragged her bulky suitcase from her room, down the hallway, and to the front door to see Kyoya, Honey, and Takashi standing just inside the door.

"Hi Fern! Your mom is really nice!" Akina giggled and picked Honey up.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing I have ever seen!"

"Mom! Put him down."

Her mom giggled more and whispered to Honey, although everyone could still hear her. "Fern's just jealous of your cuteness."

Fern's face heated up with embarrassment. "I am not!"

Kyoya took this moment to talk to Fern's mom and explain to her who he was and what they would be doing on the trip and answered any questions she may have.

Fern's mom was still holding Honey as she talked to Kyoya so that left Fern and Takashi alone.

"Hi."

Takashi nodded his head.

She raised her eyebrows. "Really nothing to say?"

"Hey."

"Much better." Takashi barely smiled, but it was still a smile.

"I made you smile!" His smile grew, but Fern could tell he was fighting it. "Come on Takashi. Smile! Smile really big!"

He cracked a little more and Fern smiled at her accomplishment.

"Do you want help?" He was pointing at her pack.

"Nah I got it." He raised his eyebrows at her. "What? You don't think I'm strong enough to carry it down the steps?"

"Well you dragged it here."

She couldn't think of a response so she hung her head in defeat and walked out of the apartment with Takashi following easily holding her pack and he still had the faint smile on his lips.

Fern climbed into the limo and saw the twins listening to music, Haruhi ignoring Tamaki who was telling her about all the wonderful things they could do together at the beach. Takashi climbed in next and sat next to Fern and Honey seated himself across from him while Kyoya took the last seat by the door. As the limo pulled away from her apartment Fern felt excitement start to bubble in her stomach.

_I cannot wait to get there! I wonder what we'll be doing..._

* * *

At some point during the trip Fern had fallen asleep. She was woken up by snickers coming from Hikaru and Kaoru. Fern didn't want to wake up so she settled for kicking her feet in hopes of hitting one of the twins. She smiled when the snickers were replaced with yelps of pain. She buried her head into the shoulder she was using for support.

_Wait who is this?_

She opened one eye and looked up to see Takashi's face very close to her's since she had her head on his shoulder. She sat up straight and didn't dare look at Takashi. Fern felt her face go pink.

_I was sleeping on his shoulder? Why did it have to be his? It was really comfortable though...no no no don't think that! grrrrrr..._

Takashi glanced over at Fern when she sat up. He enjoyed watching all the different emotions flicker across her face. The pout she had on her face at the moment looked very cute to him. He snapped his head forward.

_I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts about her. She's with that boy with the white hair. Not me. Him._

Thinking of Ryuu made Takashi a little sad and angry. He was angry because Ryuu seemed too rough for Fern and unreliable. And he was sad because it wasn't him that had her against the tree at the fair. It wasn't him that got that close to her. He thought back to when they were alone in the fun house and how Fern seemed so concerned as to why he wasn't talking to her. He felt guilty for making her think he hated her.

_I'll make it up to her. I'll show her I was wrong to treat her like that. I'll show her that I'm better than him._

* * *

"We're here!" Honey and Fern were bouncing in their seats ready to spring from the limo as soon as the door opened.

After Kyoya got out he had to move quickly out of the way as Honey and Fern scrambled out of the limo and ran to the beach. Takashi jogged after them, to watch Honey of course.

The others got out with more grace and walked down towards the beach.

The sun was just starting to set and it was growing dark quickly. Kyoya claimed he was tired a retired to bed at an early hour of 8:00. Haruhi followed him stating that she wanted nothing more than to eat some food and sleep. Tamaki tried to play with the twins, but they kept dousing him with water that he ended up inside around 9:00. Honey wanted more cake since he didn't have any the car ride and zoomed across the sand to the house to raid the kitchen. Takashi was about to follow him when someone pulled his shirt.

"Takashi stay. You don't need to go ya' know."

Takashi looked at Fern for a moment, back at the house, then back to her before he finally nodded. Hikaru and Kaoru took the time of silence to ruin the moment.

"Aw Mori and Fern sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Takashi shot them a death glare shutting them up quickly. Together they started to back up towards the house. "S-sorry Mori. We'll just be going now."

This left Fern and Takashi on the beach alone.

"Thanks for staying."

He nodded his head.

Fern sighed. "Takashi I would like it better if you actually talked to me."

"What about."

"I don't know. Anything I guess."

"Can I ask about you?"

"Uh what's there to ask? I'm plain Jane who's slightly insane."

Takashi chuckled. "You are not plain."

"Oh but I'm insane?" Fern smiled.

"At times." Takashi showed a true smile as Fern mock punched him.

"What do you want to know then? Hmmmm?"

"Everything."

"Well that could take awhile."

"We've got time."

Fern laughed. "Okay well let's see...I already told you about my family and all the greatness that has happened."

"Tell me about you grandparents."

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it's mostly my grandmother that hates me. I don't see or hear much from my grandfather. I think he's afraid of her actually. I do remember one time when I was younger right after my dad disappeared I stayed with them for a week. It was horrible. I had no freedom and she tried to turn me against my mother."

"What did you do?"

"I was like 7 I didn't do anything. I sat there and took it. How I wished I could see her now and use a curse on her. Ryuu is teaching me one right now its pretty cool actually. I brought it with me to complete it" Fern smiled picturing her grandmother being cursed.

At the mention of Ryuu Takashi's mood went foul. "You shouldn't be learning that stuff."

She turned towards Takashi confused. "Why? It's interesting and fun."

"It's just a waste of your time. It's not real so why bother."

Fern started to get mad. "Why do you care so much?"

"It's not fitting for a young girl to learn that."

"It's not fitting? Seriously? You sound like my grandmother!"

"Well maybe she's right then."

This made Fern snap and she glared at Takashi before taking him by surprise and tackling him to the ground covering them in sand. "Take. That. Back. Now!"

Takashi used his strength to flip them over so that Fern was now pushed against the sand and Takashi was over her. "No."

Fern flipped them over again glaring at him. "You're such a jerk!" She stood up and stormed off to the house with Takashi right behind her.

Once they got inside, to their surprise everyone was actually still awake watching a movie that Tamaki had forced them to watch. Kyoya looked over and noticed the two were covered in sand.

"Please be careful walking around, try not to get sand everywhere."

Fern was still pissed off at Takashi so she shook her head causing sand to fly everywhere. "Oops." Her voice was flat except for an undertone of anger. Everyone stared at her confused as she went upstairs in search for her room. Once she found it she went to the bathroom, turned on the shower and locked the door. Fern looked at herself in the mirror. The girl staring back looked on the verge of breaking down.

And that's just what she did.

Fern fell to her knees and started to cry. She thought he was starting to care. She thought he would understand, but he didn't.

She felt alone and wanted nothing more than to go home and be with her mom, but she was stuck here till the end of the week. Fern shakily stood up and wiped her tears away with a washcloth. Then she remembered the spell and put the washcloth in a draw.

_Well I got my tears. If making me cry was your goal then congrats Takashi you won._


	9. Sandstorm

**OH NO MORI IS BEING MEAN! & Fern is freaking out hmmm not a good combination...let's see what will happen next shall we? :)**

* * *

Everyone stared at Takashi wondering what happened that caused Fern to look so mad. Haruhi decided to go talk to her to see what was wrong. Before she went upstairs she stopped and looked at Takashi.

"What happened?" She was whispering.

Takashi looked down at her then looked away. "I hurt her."

Haruhi noticed the sadness in his eyes and the guilt written all over his face. "What did you say?"

Now he looked at her. "I told her what to do."

Haruhi didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"She said I was like her grandmother."

Now Haruhi understood and looked at him. "Mori I'm sure if you apologize she will forgive you."

"Maybe." After that Honey ran up to Takashi and told him he was ready to go to bed and the two left for their neighbor rooms.

Haruhi walked up to Fern's room, knocked and a Fern with wet hair and pajamas answered. "Hey Fern can I come in?" Fern looked dead inside and opened the door further and made a gesture with her hand that Haruhi should come in. The door closed behind her.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm just peachy keen. Can't you tell?" Her face was void of all emotion.

"Fern you can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Shut everyone out when something goes wrong. It's not fair to us or yourself."

Fern flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. "You don't know what he said."

Haruhi sat next to her on the bed. "He told me he told you what to do and that he sounded like your grandmother."

"Okay so you do know what he said."

"So tell me why you got so upset. You know he probably didn't mean it."

Fern sat up. "It's just that he just changed moods and I couldn't take it."

"What do you mean he changed moods?"

"Well we were happily talking, well I was doing most of the talking I guess, but the point is we were talking having a good time when all of a sudden he tells me I shouldn't be doing stuff in the Black Magic Club and how it's not 'fitting for a young girl like myself'. That's total bullshit and you want to know the most annoying part?"

She didn't really give Haruhi time to answer before she continued ranting. "He wouldn't tell me the real reason he said that! I know he could care less whether or not I was in the Black Magic Club so there had to be another reason he freaked out at me, but he wouldn't tell me! He's such a a...ARGH!"

Fern threw herself back down onto the bed and covered her face with her arms. "Haruhi help me."

"I'm not sure what I can do, but I know for a fact that Mori is sorry for what he said and he wants to say he's sorry."

"Like that's actually going to happen."

"Fern it's not all his fault either. You shouldn't react so childishly."

Fern opened her mouth to fire an insult at Haruhi, but held her tongue because Haruhi, although blunt, was right.

"What do I do then?"

"Calm down and talk to him. See where things could go from there." Haruhi had gotten up from the bed and was walking to the door to leave. "You two could be great friends if you tried."

Fern didn't move, but she heard Haruhi leave and she laid there for awhile thinking about what she did and realized that maybe she did overreact a little. Fern heard the door open and close again and thinking it was Haruhi she didn't move. She felt the bed sink down a little as someone sat on it. This person was too big to be Haruhi.

_Please don't let it be him! I'm not ready to face him yet! Please please please let it be someone else!_

Fern peeked through her arms to see Takashi sitting on her bed with his head in his hands. She sat up and looked at him. Feeling her move Takashi turned his head around and looked into her eyes.

She gasped when she saw the pure sadness, guilt, and broken look in his eyes.

He turned so he was more on the bed facing Fern. "Fern I'm so sorry."

He started to feel even worse when Fern's expression didn't changed and she didn't answer. He started to get up to leave when Fern did something rather unexpected.

Fern's hands grabbed Takashi's face and she kissed him.

The kiss lasted only a moment before Fern realized what she was doing and pulled back and looked at her feet. Takashi didn't move either, mostly from the shock of what she did.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Fern started to cry for reasons she didn't know. Probably from the emotional roller coaster she was on.

Takashi put a hand under her chin and brought her face up to look at her. He used his other hand to wipe tears from her face even though more just kept coming. "It's okay."

Fern leaned forward and cried into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "Takashi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I reacted so harshly to you. *sniff* You didn't deserve it."

He brought her face level to his. "You had the right to act that way. I shouldn't had said those things. You need your freedom." He wiped away the last of her tears away.

"Thank you Mori."

"Call me Takashi."

"But everyone calls you Mori."

He looked at her for a bit then leaned in and sweetly kissed her lips. When it was done he looked at her. "But I like it when you call me Takashi."

* * *

**I thought this should just be a chapter on its own because so much happens in it...so hey look Fern and Mori kissed! but what will they do now hmmmmmm? And what about Ryuu?**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! :D :D :D**


	10. So unlike you

**Hmmmmmmmm what to write next? i believe i'm experiencing writer's block my friends...**

**I OWN NOTHING! :D STORY TIME! :D**

* * *

Takashi stayed with Fern until she fell asleep then he quietly made his way out of her room. Before he got to the door he noticed something on a table next the the door. It was a card with a very graphic picture on it and something written in Latin. He knew he shouldn't look at her stuff without permission, but he really wanted to know why she had a card like that. He looked over at Fern's sleeping form and picked up the card to read it better.

_It's a love spell? Oh wait a lust spell. Why would she have this? -Ryuu is teaching me a curse right now. I brought it along to complete it- This is her curse?_

Takashi chuckled to himself. He knew right then and there that she was planning on using this spell on him.

_I think I'll enjoy this. Maybe I can help her with this curse..._

* * *

The next morning Fern woke up to see Honey sitting on her stomach staring at her intently. Of course freaked out by screaming and falling out of bed.

"The hell? Honey what on earth are you doing?"

"Sorry Fern did I scare you?"

"No I love hitting the floor head first in the morning."

"Fern can I ask you something?"

Fern blew some hair out of her face. "What?"

"What did you do to Takashi last night?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She was now wide awake trying to remember exactly what happened last night.

"Well he was really happy when he came back. I just want to know why 'cause he wouldn't tell me."

"I'm not sure what made him smile. We argued and stuff, but nothing to make him smi-" Fern's eyes went wide as she remembered something.

_Oh my god. I kissed him. I kissed Takashi! TWICE!_

"Fern are you okay? Your face is really red!"

"Uh yeah yeah I'm fine. So Takashi didn't say anything to you?"

"Nope!"

"Huh."

"Well I'm gonna go down to eat breakfast! Come along Fern!"

Honey grabbed her hand and practically dragged her down to the dining room. Fern nearly started to drool at all the food laid out. There were pancakes, waffles, oatmeal, cereal, pudding, fruits, and juices.

She quickly sat down and started to fill a plate that rivaled Honey's. The twins were already at the table and just stared as Fern ate her mountain of food just as quickly as she picked it up. Fern downed the last bit of food and chugged her apple juice. She glanced up at the twins who looked slightly horrified.

"What?"

They didn't really give her an answer just mumbles of things like, "Too much food, where does it go, just like Honey" and they shuddered every once in awhile.

"You two are so strange."

As she refilled her glass Takashi walked in and their eyes connected. Fern blushed and then realized she was starting to overfill her glass and juice was going everywhere. "Shoot!"

The twins snickered as Fern frantically began to clean the mess. Takashi came over and started to help her. Fern wasn't busy enough to not notice the small smile he had.

"Good morning."

Fern looked at Takashi forgetting how to speak for a moment. "Uh yeah. Me too. I mean morning."

"Oh is our Shokubutsu nervous Hikaru?"

"Way yes, Kaoru, I believe our little Shokubutsu has a liking for a certain tall boy."

Fern blushed and stuck her tongue out at the twins. "Oh put a cork in it!" She turned to leave, but ran into Takashi, and being so close to the same height their lips came very close to touching. Fern jerked herself back muttering sorry and ran upstairs to change all the while blushing as red as a tomato.

* * *

Entry 4-

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! I kissed Takashi? Why? And he kissed me? What the hell! I'm so confused! Oh crap what about Ryuu! Arghh I'm so not understanding what is going on. I think I liked kissing Takashi better than Ryuu, but Ryuu didn't say hurtful things to me, but Takashi didn't mean it. Oh I can't choose! And Takashi wants me to call him Takashi because he...likes it! HA! Course I did get butterflies when he said that. And that kiss was so...well perfect! Wow that was so not original. I think I'll hang out with Takashi today to see what happens. Also he seems to talk more around me than others. I really thought he only talked to Honey, but no he likes to talk to me too! I wonder what that means... Ugh I need to get the stuff for the curse! Crud how do I get tears from a guy who never cries and blood without it being strange? Well this puts a damper on things...hmmmmm what to do what to do?

* * *

Fern was attempting to put her hair in a ponytail when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Come in!"

"F-f-f-fern!"

Fern whipped her head around to see a sobbing Honey pulling Takashi behind him.

"What happened Honey?"

"Takashi got a a a.."

"What Honey? What did he get?"

"A PAPER CUT!"

Fern sighed. "That's not that bad Honey. He'll be fine."

"But he's bleeding! Bleeding is not good Fern!"

_He's bleeding? hmmm..._

"Alright if I help will you stop crying?"

Honey nodded vigorously.

"Okay Takashi show me."

He held out his hand and on his thumb was a small cut that had blood slowly oozing out of it. Fern went to the bathroom to get a washcloth and came back to clean his thumb.

"Do either of you know where a band aid is?"

"Yup!" Honey produced a band aid out of god knows where and handed it to Fern.

"Right..." She took the band aid and placed it on the cut. "There all better."

"Fern you've got to kiss it to make the pain go away!"

She glanced down at Honey to see him smiling like an idiot. _Oh he soooo knows what he is doing._

"Come on Fern! You've got to make it better!"

She rolled her eyes and quickly kissed his thumb. "Again. There all better." Fern looked up at Takashi to find to her surprise he had a smug look on his face.

_I didn't think he was capable of showing that emotion. But why is he showing it? This can't be good._

"Thanks Fern that's all we needed! Come on Takashi! We'll be downstairs waiting 'k?"

"Why what are we doing?"

"Takashi and I wanted you to come swimming with us! So get ready to go into the water!"

"Oh right got it."

After they left Fern thought about what just happened.

_Wait a minute! That was way too convenient for the curse...what if he found it!_

Fern ran to the table she put the card on. It was right next to the door and anyone could have seen it which means Takashi could have seen it.

_He saw it! He so saw it and is now trying to help me with the curse! Wait that means he knows I want to use this on him...that's why he was smiling! Ugh this is so embarrassing_

She went to the dresser she put her clothes in and searched for her one piece, tan swimsuit. It wasn't there.

...3

...2

...1

"HIKARU! KAORU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SWIMSUIT!"

The devils themselves poked their heads into her room claiming to be innocent. "What are you talking about?"

She pointed a finger at them. "I know you took it!"

"It was ugly and boring." Kaoru shrugged.

"And it did nothing to flatter your body." Hikaru mimicked his brother.

Fern crossed her arms. "So you admit it."

"Yes."

"So where is it."

"Slowly melting in the fireplace as we speak."

"WHAT?" Fern pushed past them and ran down the steps to the fireplace. Sure enough there was her swimsuit only now it looked like black bubbling goo that was melting in the fire. "Fantastic."

"So since your swimsuit is ruined you can wear one of our mother's designs!"

"Fine, but I get to choose!"

"That would be a negative."

"Fine whatever just show me what I'm wearing!"

The both grew devilish smiles as they guided Fern to their room. Kaoru walked ahead and Hikaru stayed back and whispered to Fern.

"Don't worry the one we picked out should have Mori drooling."

Fern blushed so hard she was sure all her body's blood supply was in her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh we see how he looks at you. Trust me he'll thank us for this."

Before more could be said they reached the room and showed Fern her swimsuit. She wanted to melt into the floor.

"You expect me to wear that!"

"Yes it will be very flattering on you!"

The swimsuit was a two piece. The bottoms were small and Fern wasn't sure if it would cover her whole butt in the fabric and it was all black except for a flower on one corner that was bright blue and green that matched her different colored eyes. The top frightened her even more. First of all it was strapless and Fern was already picturing all the things that could go wrong. The design was the same as the bottoms.

"But it's hardly a swimsuit!"

Hikaru had an evil smile. "Well you can always go without a swimsuit."

Fern eyed him for a moment before snatching the two piece and heading to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Outside the weather was beautiful. It was warm, but not enough to cause you to sweat and the sky was nice and blue.

All the host members were outside either playing in the water, building sand castles, or just sitting around enjoying the sun. All except one person was outside. And that was Fern.

She stood in the doorway leading to the beach trying to decide if she should go out or not. Finally she stepped out into the sun after making sure the over sized shirt covered everything.

The twins frowned when they saw Fern walking towards them, but then they got an idea. They watched as Fern went into the water, only ankle deep, and started to play catch with Honey and Takashi. Then being quiet they snuck up behind her and both of them pushed her into the water drenching her white shirt making its purpose absolutely useless.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan that wasn't very nice!" The twins just shrugged their shoulders and ran away as Honey chased them out of the water.

Fern chose not to move hoping she could get washed away into the water because now she would have to take her shirt off and be seen in the swimsuit. Takashi walked over and peered down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm trying to melt away."

Takashi put his hand out for her to take. Sighing Fern took his hand, but instead of pulling herself up she used all her strength and pulled the unexpected Takashi into the water with her. She laughed as he splashed in the water trying to sit up straight. Fern stood up and peeled the wet shirt off.

Once Takashi wiped the water from his eyes and glanced up at Fern who was standing, looked away, but snapped his head back in her direction. She was taking off the wet shirt.

He blinked a few times trying to turn his head, but he couldn't stop staring.

_I shouldn't be watching her do that. It's inappropriate. This is so unlike me. Why do I feel this way? Does she know what this is doing to me?_

Fern struggled a little to get the shirt over her messy hair, but after a minute she got it off, bundled it up into a ball, and chucked it at the sand. Without trying she crushed Tamaki's poorly made sand castle with it. Tamaki burst into tears and started to shout, "My sand castle! Why! It's was so beautiful! Haruhi and I were going to move into it when I was done! NOOOO!"

Fern laughed as Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked away from the blubbering Tamaki. When she turned around she saw Takashi staring at her.

"What?" She folded her arms across her chest as if to protect herself.

He shook his head as if to clear it and stood up. "Nothing."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Want to help me make a sand castle?"

He nodded his head and they walked out of the water to find a spot for their castle.


	11. This doesn't make sense

**Hmmm things are really moving aren't they? Poor Ryuu seems to have been forgotten…**

**also i have nothing against the movie mentioned however I've never seen it, but really nothing against it :)**

**once again i own nothing but my insane character known as Fern :D LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**(oh & i'm still having writer's block so if any of you who reads this have any ideas let me know! chances are i won't use them, but they'll give me ideas!)**

* * *

The host club and Fern had spent the entire day outside and now they were all sitting together watching the sun set over the water. Everyone was tired from goofing around earlier and ready to fall asleep. Fern was wearing her white shirt again, much to the dismay of the twins, and was resting her head on her knees as she was lost in thought staring at nothing in particular.

Kyoya looked at his watch that said it was close to 8:30. "I believe we should head back to the house. The staff should have dinner prepared shortly and we all need to clean up."

Everyone nodded and got up and sluggishly made their way back to the house to shower. After they all had cleaned up they sat around the table waiting for their food. Fern's stomach growled rather loudly and Honey looked over at her.

"You must be really hungry Fern!"

She put a hand over her stomach like she was trying to shush it. "Yeah I've only been snacking today and I really want some food."

Honey became intrigued by Fern's liking of food. "Do you like eating sweets?"

"Who doesn't? I could eat cake and cookies all day if I could." Her stomach let out another growl at the mention of sweets.

"Takashi! Fern likes cake like I do!" Takashi nodded his head. "Can she eat some with us later?" Another nod.

"Sorry Honey. I do love cake, but after dinner I'm going to bed."

"Aw please Fern! Pretty please with a strawberry on top!"

"...what kind of cake?"

"YAY!" Honey started to jump up and down in his seat. "And later we should watch a movie together! With everyone!"

"You should probably ask them first Honey."

Before Honey asked the other host club members nodded their heads in agreement. Then the food was served.

* * *

True to his word Honey had gone into the kitchen and came back to the living room with a whole cart full of sweets. As everyone got settled to watch the movie Fern and Honey hovered over the cart trying to decide which cake should be eaten first. The both sat down with at least five pieces of cake all different flavors. Fern put a piece into her mouth and smiled at its taste.

With food in her mouth she began to talk. "So what movie are we watching?"

Tamaki jumped up and shoved a movie case into her face. "We are going to watch this one! It's about these two rough cowboys who are lonely and they live on a ranch and learn the power of friendship! I heard it's a very good film!"

She pushed him back and took the case and almost gaged on her fork. Fern tried not to laugh. _He does know what this movie really is about right?_ "Tamaki are you sure you want to watch Brokeback Mountain?"

"Yes it seems like a very good movie don't you think?"

"Well if anything I'm sure Hikaru and Kaoru will like it."

"Put the movie in Tama-chan!"

Fern settled herself down with her cakes between Haruhi and Honey. _This will most definitely be interesting..._

And the movie started.

* * *

"Haruhi, Fern close your eyes this is inappropriate for a ladies like you!" Tamaki was chucking pillows at the screen trying to 'block' the images from the two girls.

Haruhi was rolling her eyes. "Tamaki my dad is a cross-dresser honestly seeing homosexuals does not bother me." He had finally found the remote and shut off the TV.

"Tamaki you'd think being around the twins you would be used to stuff like that." Fern had remained calm throughout the film seeing as she has seen it before and continued eating her last piece of cake.

"But Haruhi I was trying to be a good father and protect your innocence!"

"You're not my father Tamaki." With that she got up and left for her room with Tamaki running after her only to have the door slammed in his face.

Fern stacked her plates with Honey's. "So does he always overreact like that?"

"I believe it may be a chemical imbalance within his body." Kyoya had started turning off lights letting everyone know it was time to go to sleep as he left.

Takashi picked up a sleeping Honey and left to their rooms. Hikaru and Kaoru had fallen asleep on the floor so Fern walked over and poked them with her foot till they woke up.

"Get up ya dirty demons. Time for bed."

Kaoru sat up and stretched his arms above his head and Hikaru took this moment to wrap his arms around Kaoru's stomach. "I'll help you get ready for bed Kaoru."

"AH TWINCEST! IT BURNS!" Fern covered her eyes and ran to the safety of her room.

* * *

Fern laid in bed staring at the ceiling. "Okay so I have my tears and Takashi's blood, but I still need his tears and my blood and how do I get a kiss it doesn't make sense!"

She got up and picked the card of the desk. "What do you mean! Oh wait." Fern read the card closer to see it said that to seal the spell you are to kiss the person you are using it on.

"Oh so I do everything and then when I'm finished I kiss him and that starts the spell. I guess that makes sense. Still though how do I make him cry?" She paced around her room trying to think of an answer. "Well I can figure that out later, but first I should get my blood." Fern went into the bathroom and took her shaving razor out of the shower and got ready to try to get some blood. "Okay just a quick small, super tiny cut and that's it!" She held the razor over her leg. "I can't do this...but I have to do this, but it's going to hurt!" Fern took a deep breath and put the razor on her skin, but quickly withdrew it and chucked it across the bathroom. "Nope not gonna happen! No way am I going to do that. How else can I get blood?" Then she got an idea. "A bloody nose would work! I could just get one of the guys mad and maybe they'd punch me...wait that probably isn't a good idea. Would it be weird to ask one of them to do it? Eh who cares I'm not punching myself."

Fern flopped back down onto her bed and yawned. "Tomorrow I'll figure something out." And then she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Fern was eating breakfast with Honey. _He still annoys me to death, but he has a great taste in food. Heh taste that's a pun and I thought of it all by myself! Okay even in my thoughts that sounded stupid..._

"Hey Fern!" The twins had appeared on either side of her face as she shoved a spoon full of oatmeal into her mouth.

"Get out of my bubble!"

"We are taking you shopping today Fern!"

"I think not!"

"Aw please Shokubutsu!"

"When hell freezes over."

"How do you know it hasn't already?"

"That was a stupid comeback."

The twins glared at her and Hikaru leaned in closer till his nose touched her cheek. "Come. Shopping. With. Us."

Fern put her hand on his chest and shoved him back and stood up. "Why do I need to go shopping with you two so badly anyways!"

Kaoru decided to join the conversation. "Because we looked at your clothes and they do nothing to flatter your body figure."

"You went through my clothes? That. Is. VERY CREEPY!"

The twins just shrugged. "So will you come with us?"

She thought for a moment then realized something and smiled. "I'd love to," Their faces lit up. "But I hardly have any money to spend on clothes. Sorry."

Again they shrugged. "We'll just buy everything for you."

Fern stood there shocked. "You would just spend your money on me? Why?"

"We want you to look good. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No I guess not." Now knowing she wouldn't have to pay Fern thought that maybe a shopping trip with the twins wouldn't be so bad.

"So you'll come!"

"I suppose..."

They caught Fern in a tight hug. "Yay our Shokubutsu will go shopping with us!"

"Let go of me and quit calling me that!"

* * *

/At the shopping center near the house/

"No. It's ugly. I'm not trying that on. Hahaha no. Do you think I would wear that?"

The twins were holding up different outfits and Fern kept refusing each one.

Hikaru threw the clothes he was holding onto one of the store attendants. "If we are paying for the clothes you're gonna have to try some on!"

"But can't I at least pick out some clothes!"

"If we approve."

"But you won't."

"That's the point. I mean have you seen what you wear?"

"I can't believe I thought I would actually enjoy this."

Kaoru tried to help. "How about you tell us what you like and we'll find clothes that fit that and what we think would look good on you?"

Hikaru and Fern crossed their arms. "Fine."

* * *

**hehe i'm using a lot of these bar line things ^_^**

* * *

"Ouch! You did that on purpose!" Fern flinched as Hikaru poked her with a pin.

"Just hold still! This dress needs to hit you just right so I got to pin it."

"Well stop stabbing me then!"

"Hikaru try being more gentle. You don't want Fern's blood on the dress."

Fern's ears perked up when she heard Kaoru talk. She began to grin and when she saw Hikaru getting ready to pin the dress again she moved causing him to poke her with the pin. Actually he practically stabbed her.

"God dammit Hikaru! That freaking hurt!"

"Well you moved!"

"Great now she's bleeding."

Fern hopped off the stool she was on and went to her bag to grab a kleenex dabbed the blood off the fabric, using spit when necessary. "There all better!" She folded the kleenex and put it back in her bag and continued getting pestered by the twins.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! c:**

**okay i need help i have no clue where to go from here...seriously any ideas would be fantastic right now! :D**


	12. Soft spot

**So Fern got her blood for the spell now she just needs Takashi's tears….but how do you get tears from a guy who never cries?**

* * *

To Fern's surprise all the clothes the twins bought her were able to fit into the trunk of the car. She had never done such excessive shopping before in her life and was ready to fall asleep when the opportunity presented itself.

"See that wasn't as bad as you thought it would be."

"Who said I enjoyed it?"

Kaoru leaned closer to her. "You were smiling a lot today you know."

Hikaru copied his brother. "Yes if you weren't enjoying the shopping what was making you smile? Was it a certain giant per chance?"

Fern was able to hide her blush as she quickly thought of a response. "No, I was picturing all the different ways to kill you in your sleep."

The twins backed away as far as they could in the car and looked at Fern as though she actually planning on causing them harm.

She smiled at their reactions. "Much better."

Lucky for the twins the car had finally stopped in front of the house. Of course they waited for Fern to get out first so they wouldn't be near her. They told the staff to take the bags to her room, must to Fern's protest. As the three approached the door, Tamaki appeared yelling at Kaoru and Hikaru that they were having an emergency club meeting and that they needed to be there quickly. The twins ran inside past Tamaki and Fern slowly followed only to have Tamaki block her path.

"Tamaki let me by."

"Sorry Fern you don't need to come."

"But I thought I was apart of the club?"

Kyoya walked up to the doorway. "Actually Fern you do not host anyone at the Host Club you only paint for us to pay off a debt. So in other words you aren't apart of the club."

Fern frowned slightly. _Ouch._

With that Kyoya shut the door in her face.

Fern pouted then yelled at the closed door. "I find this offense!"

She heard Kyoya through the door. "Deal with it."

Again she pouted as she turned and sat on the steps waiting to be allowed in the house.

_Now what do I do...this is boring. _Fern then remember that she had her mother's phone and tried to remember what Ryuu's number was.

After a few wrong calls and getting yelled at by strangers Fern finally heard his voice at the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryuu!"

"Who is this?"

"It's Fern. How's it going?"

"Uh hello Fern. Everything's fine." His voice was slightly off in a way that Fern couldn't quite tell what was really wrong.

"Are you sure? You sound...not fine."

"An unexpected situation has presented itself and I'm a bit uncomfortable but I assure you it is fine."

"That was a lot of fancy words."

Ryuu sighed. "Thank you for your concern, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Well if you say so."

"So what is it that you need? Something to do with your spell?"

"No. Actually the spell is coming along pretty good."

"Then why did you call?"

"Uh 'cause I just wanted to talk."

"Well I don't have time for that right now, Fern."

"Oh well geez sorry."

"Goodbye then."

"Yeah bye." Fern put the phone back in her pocket, but pulled it out again and recalled Ryuu.

"Hello?"

"Ryuu it's Fern again. I don't know what the hell your problem may be, but you can always talk to me about it. Okay?"

"Yes thank you Fern now I really must go." Ryuu quickly ended the call before Fern could say more.

"That's very rude."

"Fern if you are talking to yourself might I suggest stronger medication to help?"

She jumped up from her spot on the steps to see Kyoya in the doorway. "I was not talking to myself."

"My apologies. Then to whom were you speaking to?"

Fern tried to think of an answer as Kyoya started to smirk. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you, jackass." She walked past him into the house.

"Another insult. Fern your debt has increased another 10%."

Fern stomped the rest of the way into the house. _I need to punch something..._

Just then Fern saw Honey and Takashi and went to go sit by them hoping Honey's kid like personality would calm her down. She was standing in front of Takashi, about to say something when Hikaru popped up in front of her.

Just seeing him made Fern want to burst. He forced her to try on fifty different outfits all day against her will and not to mention that name he gave her and she swore to god if he called her it one more time...

"Hey Shokubutsu want to play a game?"

_That's it! _Fern glared at him and swung her leg forward ready to kick him when he moved and Fern's foot connected with the wrong target. She gasped and covered her mouth as the twins stifled their laughter.

Takashi had fallen to his knees, eyes squeezed shut in pain. He was hunched over as Fern knelt down next to him.

"Takashi I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kick you! Are you alright, where did I kick you?"

Hikaru stopped his laughing long enough to talk. "I'd say Mori has a weak spot for Fern!"

Fern put a hand on Takashi's shoulder and he looked up at her. Tears were forming in his eyes from the pain. "It's...ngh it's alright."

She didn't believe him, but she didn't know what else to do. Fern did however notice the tears. She pulled another kleenex out of her bag and dabbed his eyes. "Okay and I really am sorry."

After a minute Takashi had finally stood up and Fern asked a him a few more times if he was okay and went to her room to sort out her new clothes. She closed the door and stood still for a minute before she randomly started to dance.

"I got everything for the curse! I got everything for the curse! Yes yes yes yes YES!" She jumped around till she landed on her bed grinning like an idiot.

Then the smile vanished. "But now I've got to kiss him again."

Fern got up and put the kleenex of his tears and her blood with the other spell stuff and read the rest of the card. It said once everything is collected you are to burn it together at midnight while saying, "With the light of the flame I'll light your desire, when I speak your name you'll feel my fire, the spell has been cast so be as it said, you shall love me till we are dead." and say the person's name three times. Then to activate the spell and seal it you kiss said person.

"That's a bit creepy. You shall love me till we are dead. Don't think I want to go that far but it did say that the person would only think of me or something the first time I use the spell. I've got to find a place to burn this stuff. I can probably go down to the kitchen no one would notice me there at night."

"Notice you doing what Fern?"

Fern whipped around to see Haruhi standing in her doorway. "Nothing nothing! Did you need something Haruhi?"

"I was just coming to tell you dinner is ready and Tamaki doesn't want to eat without you."

"Oh well then let's go!" Fern linked her arm with Haruhi and practically dragged her down the stairs to go eat.

* * *

**haha get it? Takashi has a soft spot for Fern?...hmm i guess that can be very twisted but at least you can guess as to where he got kicked**

**what's up with Ryuu?**

**how is Fern going to get the kiss?**

**& what was the emergency club meeting all about anyways?**

**if you think you know where this is going or would like to have input message me or just review and maybe just maybe if you believe hard enough your idea will be used! XD**

**also answer the questions i have just typed because i would enjoy reading your answers for ideas as well :D**

**so once again please review review review! ^_^**


	13. What's a fruit?

**Hey look its chapter 13! :D**

**again i own nothing blah blah blah to the story!**

* * *

It was 11:30 and Fern was gathering up the artifacts she collected and grabbed the card as she headed downstairs. Everyone was asleep and the house was dead quiet. Fern tried not to make any sound at all as she made her way down the steps to the kitchen. She tried to think of what she should use to burn the stuff in.

_Obviously not wood...does plastic melt? Yes it does. Hmmm what about metal?_

She tiptoed by the fireplace, but backed up and grinned.

_I could just use this. And besides no one would care if there was a fire burning in the fireplace._

Fern knelt in front of the fireplace and set the different towels and kleenexes on the unlit wood and realized she needed to find lighter fluid and a match. She walked into the kitchen and flipped on the lights and started to pull open drawers at random. After five tries she found a small bottle of cooking spray. She shrugged her shoulders thinking it was good enough and got ready to leave the kitchen.

"Hi Fern! Want some cake!"

"Holy shit!" Fern spun around and slid to the floor as her heart pounded in her ears. "Honey what the hell?"

"I always eat cake at night. Its just so yummy! Want some?"

"No I don't want cake!"

"Then why aren't you sleeping?"

"Uh cause I erm...needed something..."

"Like what?" Honey cocked his head to the side as he stared at Fern.

"Uhh." Fern stared at the cooking spray in her hand.

"Oh you mean that? Why do you need that stuff?"

"I uh heard that cooking spray..." _Crap what would he believe uh shit shit shit umm... _"helps you get a good tan. Yeah a really good tan and I wanted to be sure Kyoya had some for me to use!" _That was by far the stupidest lie I have ever told..._

"Okey dokey! See you tomorrow Fern!" He skipped out of the kitchen holding Usa-chan tightly.

Fern eyed him as he left. "He didn't actually believe that...did he?" She thought about it for a minute. "Nah only Tamaki's that stupid."

She got up from her spot on the floor and poked her head into the living to be sure Honey was really gone and made her way over to the fireplace. She sprayed the fireplace with the cooking spray till it shined then set the bottle a good distance away and took a match from her sock. Fern struck the match against the floor and once it started to flame she threw it in. There was a whooshing sound and Fern had to scoot back so she didn't loose her eyebrows. When the flames died down a little and the stuff started to catch fire she got out the card and began to read.

"Okay here it goes. With the light of the flame I'll light your desire, when I speak your name you'll feel my fire, the spell has been cast so be as it said, you shall love me till we are dead. Takashi Morinozuka, Takashi Morinozuka," Fern took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Takashi Morinozuka." She opened one eye and peeked at the fire to notice all the stuff she put in was now ash. She opened both of her eyes and stood up smiling. "Okay now just one kiss and the spell is done! I even have four days till we go back! This wasn't so bad after all."

She walked back upstairs to get some sleep.

* * *

*Buzz buzz buzz* Fern mumbled in her sleep. *Buzz buzz buzz* She opened one eye. *Buzz buzz buzz* "For the love of god what!" Once Fern was fully awake she realized it was only roughly three in the morning and no one was in her room. *Buzz buzz buzz* Her phone was ringing on her nightstand. "Oh." She grabbed her phone and opened it.

"Who the hell calls someone at three in the morning?"

"That's not a pleasant way to greet someone Fern."

"Well pardon me for wanting sleep! Wait who is this and how do you know my name? Ohmygod ARE YOU AN ALIEN!"

"No this is Ryuu."

"Oh well that's not as interesting."

"Should I feel insulted?"

"Beats me. What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"I'm gonna need more information than that my comrade."

"I need your help with a *cough* uhh."

Fern sat up in her bed grinning madly. "Did the cool and confident Ryuu just use the word uhh?"

"Shush I need your help!"

"Hmm okay what is this problem of yours?"

"Remember what I said to you earlier today?"

"I remember you rudely hung up on me. Twice."

"Fern please."

"Nope I want an apology or my services will not be offered."

Ryuu sighed. "I'm sorry Fern. I shouldn't have cut you off like that. Do you forgive me?"

"Yep sure thing now onto your problem!"

"Yes thank you. Okay well remember when I joked about me being your first kiss?"

"Oh how could I forget." Her voice was filled to the brim with sarcasm that Ryuu didn't seem to notice.

"Good well I shouldn't have done that because well you were somewhat my first kiss as well."

"How can someone be your somewhat first kiss?"

There was a long pause before Ryuu finally spoke again. "You were the first girl I ever kissed."

"Okay so then I was your first kiss."

Ryuu coughed. "No."

"I don't follow."

"You were the first girl I kissed, but that kiss wasn't my _first_ kiss."

"But that means that your first kiss was with a.."

"Yeah."

"So that means.."

"Yes."

"And you're.."

"I DON'T KNOW! That's why I'm talking to you. I-I can't figure this out Fern I really need your help."

"Oh well this is a new one." Fern's mind went blank as she tried to think about what Ryuu just told her.

* * *

**there that should be good for you all till i update again :D**


	14. Confused?

**Apparently none of you like ch. 7 since it has gotten zero reviews...& yes I am still open to your ideas so go ahead!**

**Your reviews are interesting…..so how many of you still really hate Ryuu and how many think he's just gotten even better?**

**:D :) 0_o ^_^ XD**

**by the way this chapter starts with Ryuu and Fern still on the phone :D**

* * *

"Fern are you still there?"

"Uh yeah. So why do you need my help with this? Isn't this something you should figure out on your own?"

"Well I'm not sure if I really am one way or the other."

Fern laughed. "One way or the other? What you can't say the G word?"

"Fern this isn't the time for this."

"Well guess what, you woke me up at three in the morning so you get to suffer. Now say the word."

"No."

"Why not?"

"..."

"Just say it Ryuu it's not gonna kill you."

"Why do I need to."

"Who knows maybe it will help clear this up for you, but come on! Just say it. Say, I am.."

"How would that help?"

"Don't avoid this problem! SAY IT!" Fern was grinning. She could tell how uncomfortable she was making Ryuu.

Ryuu groaned. "Fine."

"Yay!"

"I am, however unclear, could very possibly be...gay."

"Aw now was that so hard?"

"What should I do then?"

"Well um I'm not sure what makes someone gay or not so I don't know. Why don't you tell me about that other kiss of yours."

"It was about year ago."

"You're gonna have to tell me more than that. How did you know the guy?"

"My family was having our annual Halloween party and he came over with his family. I've known him for many years."

"Okay so what happened at the party then."

"Well the two of us are about the same age and all the other children there were much younger than us so we went outside to get away from the noise."

"Hmm yes go on." Fern giggled as she channeled her inner therapist.

"Well we just started talking about our schools and clubs."

"So he goes to a different school then?"

"Yes and they do not have a Black Magic club there and I have been his supplier for those such needs and we began talking about different spells. We talked about a certain spell. Like the one you are using but far stronger in its magic. It makes the person have only lust for you and they must be with you at all times. We talked about how it is like a curse and that people should only use those kind of spells to just get to know the person, not to force them to fall in love with you."

"Aw well that's sweet Ryuu."

"I suppose it is, but anyways we continued talking about people need to not always depend on magic to gain love and the like when he started to sit closer to me. I-I didn't' know what to do because I didn't notice till he was right next to me. And well he came very close to my face and and I."

"What its okay Ryuu you can tell me this."

"Part of me liked how close he was but I didn't know what to do so I just sat there, and he...kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"..."

"Ryuu I'm not judging you I'm just asking you a question."

"Yes."

"Have you seen him since?"

There was another long pause and Fern heard Ryuu sniffle a few times. "That was the problem yesterday."

She could tell that he was upset. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday his family had called ours and told us about how he was the v-victim of a hit and run. I just got so angry that I was yelling at everyone, even you, and I'm sorry for that."

"Ryuu its alright and I'm so sorry about your friend. Before that have you seen or talked to him?"

"A few times we talked but nothing, like that night, had happened again."

"Well do you sometimes wish it would? And I mean with any other guy not just him."

"That's the thing that's bothering me because I feel as though I need to uh."

Fern laughed a little. "Do you need to kiss a girl then a guy to see which you like better?"

"For lack of better words yes."

"Well go find some little witch and a dark demon boy and kiss them to see who you like better!"

"Actually I was wondering if you would be willing to be that girl."

"Oh!"

"I would understand if you don't want to seeing as it wouldn't be a real kiss just a kiss to help me with this."

"Well I don't really mind, but I still here for four more days so do you really want to wait?"

"I really trust you though."

"Okay I'll be your test rabbit but try to find a guy till I get back okay?"

"Alright. Thank you Fern and sorry I woke you up."

"No problem. Night."

"Wait Fern! Please do not tell anyone this! Especially the host club!"

"Don't insult my intelligence Ryuu. Trust me I'm not that stupid I would never tell them that. However I think you should tell the Black Magic club. I mean if you want to tell other people but I'm pretty sure they would still be your friends."

"Okay I'll think about that and thanks again."

"Yep. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

Fern closed her phone and set it back on the nightstand and flopped back down onto the bed.

_I soooo did not see that coming..._

* * *

The next morning Fern was woken up by Tamaki screaming his lungs out.

"FIRE! THERE'S A RAGING FLAME GOING ON! HELP! HARUHI SAVE ME!"

Fern growled as she went out of her room and downstairs to the hysteric Tamaki. Took the glass of water he had and threw it on the fire to put it out and glared at him.

"I didn't get any sleep and you wake me up for a STUPID LITTLE FIRE!"

"But but Fern the fire..."

"Wasn't even a fire! Is it too much to ask for some freaking sleep!"

Tamaki whimpered under her glare and went to hide behind Haruhi.

Fern grumbled under her breath as she turned around to go back to bed, but she ran into Takashi.

He smiled faintly at her. "Morning."

In her sleep deprived state she just stared at him with blank ,unfocused eyes. It took her a moment to register that fact that he talked. "Huh?"

His smile grew a tiny bit. "Morning."

"Oh." She half heartedly saluted him as she walked around him to go to bed. "Morning to you to."

Honey hopped up onto Takashi's shoulders and watched Fern walk away. "Fern's silly!"

Takashi nodded his head.

* * *

Fern was sprawled out on the floor of her bedroom with her pillow over her head. She was mad because Tamaki woke her up and she couldn't get back to sleep no matter how hard she tried.

She heard her door open. "Fern why are you on the floor?"

"Because sleep refuses to come to me and I'm having a metal breakdown."

"Kyo-chan said you need to take your pills to help your head. Did you take some today?"

Fern sat up and the pillow fell onto her lap. "I suppose that would help."

"I'll get them for you Fern!" Honey started to run around her room throwing her things everywhere as he searched.

"Honey you're making a mess, and you don't even know where the pills are anyways."

"But I want to help Fern! Tamaki said we needed to make you happy whenever we can!"

Her eyes widened at this news. "Oh really? What else did Tamaki say Honey?"

He stopped rummaging threw her dresser and smiled very big. "Nothing! Don't worry about it 'k!"

Fern stood up and walked over to him and bent down till she was closer to Honey's height. "Tell me Honey. Tell. Me. Now."

"But its a secret!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and Honey tried to duck under her to get away but Fern grabbed him and held him up to her eye level. "I don't care you're telling me!"

Honey pretended to start crying. "B-but Fern! Br-break-king promis-ses is a bad thing!"

"Quit the act Honey and spill!"

Honey's lip continued to quiver then he shouted out nearly blowing Fern's ear drum out. "TAKASHI!"

In three seconds flat Takashi had appeared in Fern's room and removed Honey from her hands. "Mitsukuni."

"Takashi Fern tried to make me break a promise!"

He glanced at Fern noting her confused and angry expression before setting Honey down. "Thanks Takashi! I'm gonna go eat cake with Usa-chan! Wanna come!"

"Soon."

"Mm'k!" Honey then skipped out of the room as if nothing had happened.

"There is something very wrong with him." Fern watched Honey leave.

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you?"

"...oh. Okay so maybe I'm not the one to judge."

Takashi smiled at Fern and patted her head.

"I'm not a dog Takashi."

This only made him smile more.

"Stop smiling like that."

"Why."

"...'cause."

Now he was grinning.

Fern rolled her eyes and found herself smiling a little as well. Then she realized she was alone with Takashi.

_I could kiss him now...unless he doesn't want to but he would want to because he kind of helped me with getting the stuff..._

She felt a hand brush against her face and she looked up at Takashi.

"You had an eyelash on your cheek."

"Oh thank you. Hey Takashi?"

"Yes."

"Would it be awkward for you if I asked you to kiss me?"

"Why?"

"Uh just out of curiosity."

"Yes it would."

"Oh well okay then."

"You wouldn't need to ask."

"Wait what?"

Takashi leaned in and kissed Fern. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his went around her waist to bring her closer. The kiss felt very real and fire like to Fern and she didn't want it to end. Of course it did end and they kept their arms in the same spots and Takashi put his forehead against hers as they stayed together for a little while.

Fern tilted her head back to smile and Takashi and he returned it with a smile of his own. It looked as though he was going to say something, but Fern's door flew open and Honey, the twins, and Tamaki landed on the floor. Fern instantly let go of Takashi and felt herself shut down. She hated when special moments were interrupted and not to mention she hadn't taken her pills yet and her anger level started to rise. She wrapped her arms around herself and hung her head allowing her hair to cover her face. She just stood there, frozen as Takashi glared at the idiots on the floor.

"Leave. Now."

They didn't waste a second scrambling off the floor and running out the door for their lives. Takashi looked back at Fern and frowned seeing her standing that way.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"What can I do?"

"I just need my pills." Fern walked into her bathroom and pulled the bottle from a drawer and took her medication. When she was done she just stayed there looking blankly at her reflection till Takashi's joined. He wrapped his arms around from behind her and set his head next to hers as he looked at her in the mirror.

"I liked that kiss. We should do it more often."

Fern blinked a few times and widened her eyes at him. _That did not sound like him at all..._

Takashi smirked at her expression and turned her around. "But I like you more Fern." He nudged her back till she was stuck between him and the counter.

"This isn't like you Takashi."

He leaned his head closer to hers. "How do you know that? I may have more confidence now to say what I think."

Fern's mind was going blank. She didn't get why Takashi was acting like this, but she almost didn't want him to stop. "But you wouldn't act like this. Would you?"

Takashi's mouth was now dangerously close to Fern's. "I guess you will never know." Then without warning he kissed her again.

This kiss seemed different to Fern. It had a different emotion driving it but she didn't know what it was, but she didn't care. She kissed him back.

Takashi moved his mouth form hers to her ear and whispered in it causing Fern to shiver. "I like you Fern. Let's stay this way forever."

Fern closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder as they wrapped their arms around each other.

_So this is what the curse does...interesting._

* * *

**The spell has started! :D :D what will happen now?**

**i'm shocked that none of you saw Ryuu being gay thing coming...i thought it was pretty clear well maybe that's cause i was writing it but yeah glad most of you like him now! :D :D**


	15. Ich liebe dich

**Sorry about this being so short but it will get longer PROMISE! :D**

**So what do you all think of how Takashi is acting with the spell?**

**Blah blah blah I own nothing blah blah….to the story!**

* * *

It was a while before Fern finally got Takashi to leave so she could change into day clothes. She looked through the clothes the twins got her and decided on a black sundress. The dress went to her mid thigh and had straps. The bodice was like a corset and showed the lace on the back and front. It was all black so Fern slipped on her black converse with the orange and purple laces. She looked at her shoes for a while then decided to switch the orange with blue. After trying to not rip her hair out she managed to put her black tangles into low pigtails. Satisfied with her look she walked downstairs to see what would be happening today.

As soon as she hit the bottom step Takashi had wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You look beautiful in that."

Fern blushed. "Thanks the twins picked it out."

He moved one of his hands closer to her hip. "Let's go out today."

"Out where? Do you mean like a date?"

"Yes a date. Just the two of us." He leaned in close to her ear. "Alone."

That last word made Fern shiver. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. As long as we're together."

Fern smiled and leaned her head back to look at him. "Sounds like a plan."

"Aww isn't that the cutest thing you have every seen Hikaru?"

"Yes they certainly seem to be enjoying themselves."

Fern blushed and walked past the twins with Takashi following. As they walked away from the twins Takashi came beside her and she noticed the hand on her back.

"Are you ready to go?"

"You mean now? Don't you want to eat breakfast first?"

"We can eat somewhere else."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay let's go."

Takashi smiled and put his arm around her shoulder and together they walked out to a car.

At first they talked a little about Fern's paintings and Takashi with the Kendo club but after a while he wanted to do something else.

Fern was in the middle of answering one of his questions about whether she liked painting or taking pictures better. "Paintings, to me, are better because you get to choose the colors and...Takashi what are you doing?"

He had started to rub his nose along her neck as she talked. "What? Is this making you uncomfortable?"

Fern could feel his breath and couldn't remember what she was saying. "Uh no it's just that I didn't think you would do something like that."

He continued to rub her neck in a slow motion. "Why do you think that?"

"Well I talked with Haruhi before about you."

Takashi kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her till Fern was practically on his lap. "You were talking about me?"

"It...it wasn't anything bad just stuff I wanted to know."

"What did you want to know?"

"If you acted a certain way around people for a reason."

"What did she say?" He started to rub her leg.

Fern tried not to figit. She wasn't used to this kind of contact. "She said you acted different when you are sleepy."

"And what do you think of that?"

"Well are you sleepy now?"

He kissed right under her jawline. "I'm wide awake."

_This isn't right...the spell said he would only want to be with me and just think about me the first time I used it. He's not supposed to be like like this! However its not all bad but it means two things 1. obviously this spell was crap and 2. he's pretending which means he probably doesn't mean it..._

Fern frowned slightly as she thought. _He's just doing this to make me feel better like the host he is...it's not real and it never will be._


	16. Who wants a cookie?

**HAHA! you have been tricked!**

**this isn't a new chapter as you can see HOWEVER! i'm having a mental block on where this fantastic date should take place and what should occur & how far takashi is willing to go...sooooooo message me or review what you think seriously i mean this!**

**if you don't answer this i should only warn you that i know someone who is helping me kidnap tamaki and i am not afraid to unleash his insanity upon you!**

**so yes be kind and REVIEW! :D**

**to make up for this fake chapter here are some wonderful lyrics to a song :D five cookies to however knows what song this is! ^_^**

** In Japanese-  
**

KIMI wa zurui yo ne itsudemo ATASHI o komarasete bakari de  
kocchi o muite yo tama ni wa ii ja nai!  
fuzakete naide yo HONTO no kimochi wa oshiete kurenai no?  
ATASHI no KOKORO wa kyuukyuu naite'ru wa

mitero koisuru otome no CHIKARA namecha ikenai ze

gyutto gyutto dakishime itsumo HappyHappy na koto o  
futari de tsukuretara ii na  
sunao ja nai keredo yasashii me o shite'ru  
aitsu wa KYANDI BEIBEE

kami o kitta no ni MEIKU mo shita no ni kidzuite kurenai no?  
kocchi o muite yo KORA chanto furimuke!

mitero koisuru otome no CHIKARA namecha ikenai ze

gyutto gyutto dakishime itsumo HappyHappy na koto o  
futari de tsukuretara ii na  
Find More lyrics at .com  
KIMI ga warau toki mo KIMI ga naku toki demo atashi ga soba ni ite ageru  
datte datte zettai KIMI wa sotto sotto ATASHI o  
tsutsunde tokashite kureru yo  
sunao ja nai keredo yasashii me o shite'ru  
aitsu wa KYANDI BEIBEE

sekai ichi KIMI no koto suki da yo dare ni mo makenai

gyutto gyutto dakishime itsumo HappyHappy na koto o  
futari de tsukuretara ii na  
KIMI no omoide ni mo KIMI no mirai ni demo ATASHI ga soba ni ite ageru  
datte datte zettai KIMI wa sotto sotto ATASHI o  
tsutsunde tokashite kureru yo  
sunao ni natte kureta "boku mo suki da yo" tte  
aitsu wa KYANDI BEIBEE

ATASHI dake no BEIBEE

**Now in English-**

You're so mean, you always just bother me  
Look over here- once in a while would be okay!  
Don't tease me... won't you tell me your true feelings?  
My heart is crying "squeak, squeak"

See the power of a maiden in love- Don't mess with me!

Hold me tight tight... I hope we can always  
Make things together that are HappyHappy  
The one who looks at me kindly though he's not sincere...  
He's a candy baby

I even cut my hair and wore makeup, and you still wouldn't notice me?  
Look over here... hey, really look!

See the power of a maiden in love- Don't mess with me!

Hold me tight tight... I hope we can always  
Make things together that are HappyHappy  
When you're crying and when you're smiling, I'll be by your side  
Because because definitely, you softly softly  
Enfold me and melt me  
The one who looks at me kindly though he's not sincere...  
He's a candy baby

I like you more than anyone else in the world- I won't lose you to anyone

Hold me tight tight... I hope we can always  
Make things together that are HappyHappy  
In your memories and in your future, I'll be by your side  
Because because definitely, you softly softly  
Enfold me and melt me  
The one who became sincere and said "I love you too"  
He's a candy baby

Only my baby


	17. Chewed up and spat out

**I thank all of those who actually did help me with this next part! even though i didn't use any of your ideas! THEY STILL HELPED & WERE LOVELY TO READ!**

* * *

Takashi was too preoccupied with nuzzling Fern's neck and rubbing her leg that he didn't notice the small frown she had on her face. When the car stopped Fern looked out the window to see an amusement park. She quickly put on a smile when Takashi looked at her.

"Ready to go?"

She looked into his eyes for a bit before answering. "Yeah. Let's go I'm getting hungry."

He laughed at her comment and helped her out of the car. He lead her to the closest food stand. Fern happily selected a cheeseburger, french fries, a corn dog, some cotton candy, a chocolate shake, and a large mountain dew. The man behind the counter stared at her in disbelief. Of course Fern was too concerned about her food that she didn't notice. They found a table not too far away and Takashi sat watching Fern eat.

He was trying not to laugh as he watched.

Through a mouthful of food Fern tried to speak. "Whfaft?"

Takashi shook his head, still smiling.

She swallowed. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. Your face is perfect."

_Oh shut up... _"Then why are you laughing?"

"You seem to not like Honey yet I think you could actually eat more than him. You two have a few things in common."

"Lies..." Fern went back to her food offering Takashi any, but he turned each offer down.

A few minutes later she shoveled down the last of her food and felt much better.

"Okay so where to?" She stood up and brushed crumbs off her dress.

"Any ride you want." Within seconds his arm was snaked around her waist and she was pulled into him as they started to walk.

"How about...the ferris wheel first."

Takashi smirked. "What no roller coaster? Nothing dangerous or fast?"

"Dude I just ate and I don't want to puke it up."

He laughed and moved his hand up and down on her hip.

Fern rolled her eyes. _Wonder how far he will go just to pretend and make it seem real?_

She walked a little faster when the ferris wheel came into view. She was trying to get his hand off her without it being obvious.

"Look there it is. Let's go on before the line gets too long!" Fern skipped ahead unaware that the dress tended to float up a bit and Takashi noticing that little detail every time.

Once they got to the ferris wheel they found the line to be pretty short so didn't didn't have to wait too long before they were in their own little cart, the door closing, and the ride starting to turn.

"So you like the ferris wheel then?" Takashi had moved them around till Fern was sitting on his lap with one of his hands on her lower back and the other above her knee.

Fern looked out the window. "I like the view."

Takashi pulled her closer till his nose brushed against her cheek. "I can think of a better view."

This time Fern didn't blush but she did put on a smile. _Seriously? That was the lamest thing I ever heard...if he's gonna pretend he should at least make it realistic! _"Hmm really."

Takashi pulled his head back to look at Fern. She was still staring out the window and her eyes, to him, looked troubled and unfocused. "Fern?"

"Hmm."

"Look at me."

She turned her head, but he still didn't see any emotion. He became slightly worried. "Fern aren't you enjoying yourself?"

She smiled again. "Yeah this day is starting off good."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't do that Fern."

"Do what?"

"Use a fake smile then try to lie. I want the truth."

Now Fern became mad. "Well that makes two of us."

Takashi looked at Fern confused and didn't speak causing her to grunt in annoyance, roll her eyes, and get up to sit on the other side of the small cart.

"What are you talking about?"

She glared at him. "I got to say though you're quite the actor. That host club really trains you guys well to capture a young girl's heart."

"Fern I don't understand."

"You're acting Takashi. You don't 'like' me its fake. Like this date is fake and that stupid spell is fake." Takashi tried not to show he knew about the spell and stayed looking confused. "Oh don't give me that look! I know you know about the spell. You helped me with it and I was stupid enough to believe that you actually liked me! Do you know how cruel it is to play with someone's heart that's already fragile enough? Tell me Takashi do you?"

By the end of her little speech she had tears threatening to fall and she balled her self up and put her head on her knees trying to keep herself together.

"Fern."

"Don't talk to me."

Takashi stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Fern its-"

She jerked her head up to glare at him as she stood up. "Leave me alone Mori!"

He dropped his hand when she used his nickname and fell back to his seat when the ride jerked to a stop. As soon as the door opened Fern ran out of the cart and out of sight. Takashi followed out slowly and then realized Fern was no where to be seen and went off in search for her.

_I've got to fix this. It's not ending like this, I won't allow it!_

* * *

**Is this an okay place to end this chapter or shall i add more? hmm I'm not sure cause its a good spot but this is really short...what to do what to do**


	18. The perfect little black dress

**CONFLICTS! they make any story have character :)**

**So do you think Takashi is faking?**

* * *

Fern kept running till she short of breath. She stopped and looked around to see she was near the part of any amusement park where there are less rides and more pointless booths that no one plays at. Fern walked trying to clear her head. She knew she had to talk to Takashi and straighten things out even if she was still mad at him. She heard people talking and glanced to her right to see a group of three boys about her age talking. They noticed her walking and whistled at her. Fern kept her head facing forward as she tried to ignore them. They started to walk closer to her, but Fern kept going straight. They walked by her from behind and one of them was very close to her. She felt something.

Fern stopped and turned around. "Keep your hands off my ass."

The boys stopped and looked at her smiling. One of them, being an idiot talked. "I was just admiring it."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Where do you think you're going? Stay with us we can show you a good time."

Fern looked over her shoulder. "Stop talking to me."

The boys walked up to her again and stood before her. All of them were taller than her and Fern was mentally yelling at herself for wearing the short, revealing dress.

"Now is that any way to talk to me?"

Fern's anger started to spike along with her fear, but she didn't care. "I think its the perfect way to talk to an ass like you."

The other two boys made oooing sounds as the guy in the middle glared at Fern. "I wouldn't say things like that."

"Or what? You'll get your groupies to hurt me?"

The boy stepped closer to her so he was towering over her. "Nah I think I can handle something like you." He had put his hand on her thigh and started to slide it up past her dress.

Fern smacked his hand away, started to turn around, but the other two boys blocked her path. "It's looks like we got a feisty one guys." He took Fern's chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "I like them feisty."

Fern spat in his face. This caused him to turn red from anger and he smacked Fern across the face. This wasn't something she was expecting and just let her face hang as if in defeat. The boy walked closer to her till she could smell his awful cologne. He grabbed her face again and brought it close to his. "Now where were we?"

She started to tremble thinking there was no way out when the boy in front of her was yanked away and thrown back a few yards. Fern stared at him confused till she saw the other two boys run off in fear.

"Fern are you alright?"

Fern looked at Takashi. She could tell we was worried about her, but she didn't fail to notice the pure rage in his eyes. "I'm fine. Now."

The other guy picked himself up. "No one does that to me!" He made it look like he was going to try to punch Takashi, but Takashi beat him to it. The guy ran away with a bloody nose.

Takashi quickly turned back to Fern looking her over for scrapes or bruises. His eyes landed on her cheek. "Fern."

She looked at him and quickly pulled him into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his went around her waist. He hugged her so tightly as if he was making sure she was really there. Fern turned her head to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you Takashi, and I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry."

Fern leaned her head back to look at him. "But I shouldn't have run off like that or shouted at you."

He shook his head. "You were right though. We had a meeting about the spell you were doing and thought I should help you with it."

Fern looked down. "So you were acting then."

Takashi brought her face back up. "No! Fern don't think that! I do like you. I just was using the spell to be more obvious about it without having to say anything."

Fern didn't react the way he wanted. "I still don't believe you."

"How can I make you believe I'm not lying?"

Fern looked off to the distance as she thought. "Be with me. Like we are now, but even after this trip, and when we go back to school. If it's not a problem then I'll believe you."

"That's hardly a problem."

Fern smiled a little at the thought.

"You really do have a beautiful smile, Fern." This caused her smile to grow along with a blush.

"Thank you Mor-...Takashi."

He smiled hearing her say his name and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Come on Takashi it wasn't that bad!"

Takashi and Fern had just gotten off a roller coaster and Fern stepped off completely unaffected by the the loops and hills while Takashi's balance and face said otherwise.

"Please a different ride. Any ride."

Fern giggled as she dragged the dizzy giant to the next ride. "Here let's go on this!"

Takashi looked up to see yet another coaster, but this one was bigger, went at a dangerously high speed, and half of the trip was upside down. His face drained of color.

"No. I'm not going on this."

"Is the brave Takashi afraid of a roller coaster? My my I never saw that coming. Oh well I guess I can go find that dude you punched and see if he'll go with me."

Takashi glared at Fern and took hold of her wrist to tow her to the ride. "Let's go on the roller coaster then."

Fern smiled at her victory and as they waited in line she pecked him on the cheek. "Maybe this time you won't puke."

He blushed a little. "It wasn't the ride I just ate too much food."

Fern snorted. "Yeah and Tamaki is going to win a noble prize."

Takashi smiled and ruffled her hair knowing she hated it.

"Hey! Do you know how long it took me to get this this blob of black into pigtails!"

He chuckled as she fixed her hair.

Soon it was their turn for the ride. Takashi's face was white and he sat still as a statue in the seat while Fern on the other hand was bouncing and giving the attendant of the ride a difficult time getting her buckle on. Then the ride started.

A few flips, dips, and speeding corners later Fern skipped off the ride enjoying herself and turned around to see Takashi sitting on the ground. She quickly ran over.

"Takashi are you okay?"

"Trash can."

Fern quickly helped him up and over to the nearest trash bin and looked away as he started to puke. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to make you go on that."

Takashi stood up and leaned against the wall. "No more coasters. Something else. Something that doesn't defy gravity."

She giggled and pulled him over to another ride. "How about..." Fern bit her lip looking for a game or ride that wouldn't get him sick.

He pointed. "How about that?"

He was pointing at a House of Mirrors.

"But won't that just make you feel dizzy again?"

"No because my feet will be on the ground."

"Good point." They started towards the entrance. "You know the last time I was in one of these was with Ryuu. It was funny we didn't want to go in but the stupid carnie-people made us."

Takashi frowned when she said Ryuu's name, but brushed it off.

_If she liked him so much she wouldn't have stayed with me like she is now and she wouldn't have kissed me. I think I've erased any feelings she has for him._

After that thought he found himself smiling so much he couldn't stop.


	19. How far would you go?

**MISSOULA CHILDREN'S THEATER IS COMING TO MY SCHOOL! I'm thinking half of you may not know what that is but that's okay I just had to say it because I for one think it is awesome and I'm very excited! also some plus news I have found an anime convention nearest to me and hope to go...not sure what will happen but I guess I'll find out!**

**MORE OF THE STORY...NOW!**

**oops I lied...in this chapter if what they are saying is bolded it is in English...so for example when Fern speaks and Takashi doesn't understand her what she said would be in bold.**

**OKAY NOW TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_*smack!*_

"God dammit!"

"Fern do you want me to lead?"

"No no I got this!"

"But that's the eighth time you have hit your head."

"Why are you even counting?"

He smiled. "Well it is kind of funny."

Fern growled and continued to walk through the mirrors.

_*smack!*_

She heard Takashi hold back a laugh. She rubbed her forehead as she turned around. "Shut up."

He walked over to her and took hold of her arms and put them straight out in front of her. "Here. This may help you get through."

Fern nodded her head. "And you couldn't have mentioned that earlier?"

Takashi smiled again. "You were being amusing."

She rolled her eyes and turned around keeping her arm out in front of her.

_*bang!*_

Fern grabbed her arm bringing it to her chest and fell to her knees. Takashi was instantly at her side and heard her speaking but couldn't understand her. Then he realized she was speaking in English.

"Fern are you alright?"

More violently spoken English.

"I don't understand."

After a moment Fern paused her rant to look at him but continued on with her words. "**That fucking hurt! Dammit! Shit it was my left wrist to!**"

It didn't take long before Takashi realized she wasn't saying the nicest things. "Here let me help you."

He helped her stand up and looked at her wrist. It was turning red and purple but there was no swelling which Takashi figured to be a good sign.

"Can you move it?"

Fern twisted her wrist around wincing every now and then. "Yeah. Ugh that seriously hurt!"

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him confused. "Why?"

"I told you to put your arms out like that."

"Oh for god's sake. Takashi look at my forehead."

He did and didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Tell me what you see."

"Its very red and it looks like you have a slight bump."

"Right. Now tell me did you cause that?"

"Well no."

"Right. And is it your fault I banged my arm into the wall? No its not so relax." She shook his shoulders till he loosened up. "Breath and smile. Seriously I hurt myself a lot no need to worry."

"Are you sure?"

Fern sighed and went behind him and grabbed his shirt with her hands. "Yes already now lead us out of here before I get a concussion."

Takashi chuckled as he walked the rest of the way out.

* * *

As they emerged from the house of mirrors Takashi quickly noticed the chilly air and the darkened clouds crawling into the sky.

"Its going to rain. We should go."

Fern looked up to the sky. "Do you think it will thunder? What about lightening?"

"Most likely. Come we can go somewhere to keep dry."

He started to walk away when Fern grabbed his arm to stop him. When he turned around Fern was smiling at him.

"Let's stay Takashi. I love thunderstorms and how the lightening lights up the sky for only a second at a time!"

"We'll get wet. You could get sick."

She shrugged her shoulders. "A brush with death can make you feel alive."

Takashi just stared at her. "Don't talk like that!"

"Like what?"

"About death! You shouldn't seem so carefree about it."

"Takashi calm down. Its not like I want to die or anything I just talk like that every now and then."

"Just don't. Okay?"

Fern walked over to him and wrapped her hand in his. "Hey I'm sorry. Let's go home, we've been here long enough don't you think?"

He nodded his head and two walked to the car.

* * *

When they walked into the door Fern was confused because everyone running around closing the shades on the windows and turning on the television as loud as they could bear it. She looked at Takashi.

"What are they doing?"

"Haruhi is afraid of thunder."

"Oh. Where is she?"

He pointed to the couch where Haruhi was curled up into a ball with headphones in her ears. Fern walked over to her and sat down. Haruhi looked up at her, scared.

"Haruhi are you okay?"

She didn't get a chance to answer because thunder struck and Haruhi buried her head into Fern's shoulder. Fern wrapped Haruhi in her arms and grabbed a blanket from the couch to put around her shoulders. Fern planned on staying there till she wasn't needed but her phone rang in her pocket. She took it out to find it was her mother calling her. Fern wasn't sure if she should leave Haruhi but Tamaki came up to them looking serious.

"Thanks Fern, but I can watch her now."

Fern sensed the caring he had for her and got up and let him take her place. She put the phone to her ear as she walked away from the noise.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Fern! How is it there?"

"Oh its pretty fun actually. The beach is nice and we were in the water yesterday. Oh and the twins bought me some clothes."

"They did? Fern you know we don't have the money for that."

"Don't worry mom they said I don't have to pay them back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom stop worrying." Fern smiled at her mother's concern. _She's such a worry wart..._

"Well what about your pills? Do you have enough? You are taking them aren't you?"

"Yes mom I am! Really everything's fine"

"Okay. Well tell me about the boys. Are they treating you good?"

Fern blushed when she thought of Takashi. "Oh yeah trust me they are all gentlemen."

Her mother didn't buy it. "Really? Well I think one of them has taken a special interest in you."

Fern's jaw dropped. _How did she know? _"What are you talking about?"

"Takashi of course. I want you to know I approve however I will be keeping my eye on that boy."

"But mom how did you...where are you getting this information from?"

"Why Kyoya. Didn't you know he gave me his number to call if I had questions?"

_That jackass... _"You've been calling him?"

"Well I thought you would be having fun with your new friends so I didn't want to ruin it for you."

Fern smiled. "Thanks mom. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too sweetie! Just remember there is always a bright side to every story! Well I think I've kept you long enough. Goodbye and I love you!"

"I love you too mom!"

Fern closed the phone and peered around a curtain to see out the window. The rain was starting to let up and she could almost see the moon. She felt a hand on her back as someone's head pressed against hers.

"Who was on the phone?"

She leaned back against Takashi. "My mom. She called to just see how things were."

He nodded against her hair. "Come with me."

Takashi led her to his bedroom and closed the door.

She sat down on the bed. "What is it?"

He sat down next to her. "I'm trying to prove I'm telling the truth."

Fern tilted her head in confusion. "By sitting in your room?"

Takashi smiled and then leaned in close to her. "No. By being with you and meaning it."

He kept leaning till he started to push Fern back so she was lying on the bed and Takashi was hovering over her.

"Takashi what are you doing?"

She didn't get an answer instead he kissed her. "That is what I'm doing."

Fern just stared at him for a while before a question popped into her head. "Hey Takashi?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you the wild type?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're not wild. You're more stoic and you just sit or stand without talking much."

"So you don't think I'm wild?"

"Uh well not really."

He just stared at her for a long time. "Are you sure about that?"

Debating if she should answer or not Fern finally spoke. "Y-yes."

Takashi smirked and leaned in and started to kiss Fern with intense passion. Fern was a little shocked at the sudden change but went along with it. Takashi put one of his hands to her cheek when Fern's hand went to his shoulder and the other ran through his hair. He started to move his lips from hers to her jawline and along her neck. Fern wasn't sure how to react but again his lips were on hers. Then they heard a knocking on the door. Takashi barely removed his mouth from Fern's just so he could talk.

"Yes?" Right after he spoke he went back to kissing Fern's neck.

"Mori its me Tamaki! I was just letting you know dinner is ready and have you seen Fern? She has seemed to disappear! You don't think she went out in the storm and got lost! Oh no! Our poor Fern could be freezing to death and who knows whats out there that could cause her harm! And and.."

Takashi growled against Fern's skin before he sat up pulling Fern with him and walked to the door where Tamaki was on the other side still ranting. Takashi opened the door with his arm wrapped around Fern's waist and looked at Tamaki. Tamaki immediately stopped talking and looked between the blushing Fern and the upset Takashi before he finally put two and two together.

Then he exploded.

"MORI HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL MY NIECE LIKE THAT! I FORBID YOU TWO TO SEE EACH OTHER ANYMORE!"

Halfway through his speech Takashi and Fern had walked past him and started for the dining room. Fern glanced back at Tamaki who was deflating like a balloon.

"Jeez Tamaki get a grip. We only kissed do you really need to overreact like that?"

"But I he..you I thought that..."

Fern rolled her eyes and went to go eat.

* * *

**Tamaki just knows exactly when to ruin the moment doesn't he?**

**:D review please! :D**


	20. Playmate

**okay i feel like i have OCD or something because its bothering me that no one has reviewed on chapter 7...haha i get it wasn't all too exciting but still all the other chapters have at least one review except 7...just think how left out it feels! :(**

**anyways...what do you all think of Takashi? i personally think he could have been wilder but this is rated T for a reason so that's that.**

**i again own nothing except my mad minded characters! :D**

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the table eating when Kyoya's phone rang and he left to answer it. Fern was stabbing her food upset that Kyoya was talking to her mother without her knowledge. Honey was watching her and became nervous.

"Fern are you okay?"

Another vicious stab to her meal. "Yes." _*stab* _"Why do you ask?"

"You're trying to kill your food."

Fern looked at him then down at her plate. Her food was meshed together and most of it seemed to be on her fork. "Oh. Uh I guess I'm not too hungry tonight."

Hikaru spoke before putting food in his mouth. "Yeah I bet after you ate all that food at the park. Ouch!"

Kaoru had stomped on his foot.

Fern eyed Hikaru. "What did you say?"

He opened his mouth to speak but Kaoru shoved food into it so he wouldn't talk. "Nothing. Don't worry Fern he's just an idiot sometimes." Hikaru pouted at the insult.

"I understand that but what did he say?"

"Oh don't worry my niece! Nothing to fear! Nothing at all!"

"I wasn't asking you. Tell me Hikaru."

Hikaru swallowed his food and looked at Kaoru. Quickly both of them jumped out of their seats and left to their room. Fern looked at everyone else waiting for her answer. They all just looked at each other slightly worried, except for Tamaki who was dumb enough to speak.

"Well we wanted to be sure Takashi treated you with respect so I had the wonderful idea to-"

Fern set her fork down and glared at him. "You followed us?"

Tamaki still didn't understand why Fern was mad. "Fern as your uncle I had to make sure you were safe!"

"By spying on me? Honestly that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Fern stood up and started to walk out of the room. "But Fern we were worried! Uncle needs to know you are well protected and have everything you need!"

She continued her way to her room but yelled over her shoulder. "All I need is some privacy! So leave me alone!" She was already upstairs by the time Tamaki found his voice again.

"I-I think she's upset."

Takashi stood up and glared at him.

"S-sorry Mori...we just had to be sure things would go well!"

Takashi didn't even bother say anything and left to go find Fern.

* * *

Fern was lying down on her bed staring at the ceiling when she saw something sit next to her. Confused because she didn't hear the door open she sat up. There was the little girl staring at her looking scared.

"You're not real."

The girl's lip quivered. "Fern I miss you!"

Fern looked away. "You're not real!"

"Remember when we used to play together?"

Fern put her hands over her ears and slammed her eyes shut. "Go away!"

"I know how we can stay together forever and ever!"

"STOP!"

"Fern! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Takashi heard her yelling and ran into her room to find sitting on her bed covering her ears and crying, alone. Fern opened her eyes and looked at Takashi. She couldn't talk so she just fell onto his chest crying and he held her. He didn't know who she was talking to or why she was crying he just wanted her to stop. He wanted her to smile again.

"It's alright Fern. I'm here, I'll protect you."

"Takashi?"

"Yes?"

Fern leaned back and looked at him. The last of her tears were drying on her face. "Can you find Kyoya for me?"

He looked confused so she said more. "It has to do with my medication."

Takashi nodded and got up to leave but stopped. "Are you sure you want to be alone?"

Fern let out a shaky sigh and nodded her head. "Yeah. I just need to calm down."

After a moment he left to go find Kyoya as quickly as he could. Within a few minutes Kyoya was sitting next to Fern looking her over and asking questions.

"Tell me Fern, have you been taking your medication?"

"Yes. Four pills a day."

"Did you take all four today?"

"Yeah I took two before I left this morning and I brought two with me because I didn't know how long we would be gone and took them in the car ride home."

Kyoya looked over at Takashi. "Is this true?"

Takashi nodded his head. "I saw her take each dose."

"Okay then. Fern what exactly was different this time?"

"Well the girl talked, but she did that when I was younger too so its not exactly different."

"When you were younger was what she was saying what you wanted her to say? Or did she have a mind of her own then?"

"Uhh what?"

"I mean did you talk for her. As in you already knew what she was going to say before she said it."

"Oh well yeah I guess."

"Okay and then today, was it different?"

Fern thought for a moment. "Yeah. It was actually."

"How so?"

"She just started talking, and even when I told her to stop she didn't."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah the bed."

"What about it?"

"Where she was sitting it sunk down like she was real."

"Fern you know she's not."

"But it seemed so real! Just make it stop!"

Fern had wrapped herself into a ball on the bed and Takashi had sat down next to her and hugged her.

"Fern I'll do my best to help you. I want you to start taking six pills a day. Three at a time and tell me if that changes anything."

"Alright." Was the mumbled response he received.

"Well I suppose timing is everything."

Fern lifted her head. "What are you talking about?"

"I received a phone call from my father saying I was needed at a meeting. I was going to tell everyone at dinner we were going home early but only three of you were there."

"It's probably for the best I go home now."

Kyoya stood up from the bed and walked to the door. "Yes and get some rest. You don't need anymore excitement today or that could cause another attack."

Fern rolled her eyes. "Can't you call it something else?"

Kyoya chuckled before he went out the door. Takashi looked down at Fern.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes. Thank you for being here."

He nodded his head. "Will you be alright by yourself tonight?"

"I think so."

She gave Takashi a hug and he left to his own room. Fern switched into her pajamas, turned off the lights and got into bed.

Seven minutes later.

"Okay not gonna happen!"

Fern jumped out of bed and fumbled her way in the dark to Takashi's room. Once she found the door she knocked till he answered. When he opened the door Fern tried not to blush. He only had on sweatpants for his pajamas.

"Fern? What is it, is everything okay?"

"I can't sleep."

He smiled and let her into his room. He got back into the bed and motioned for her to join him. She hesitated for a moment before crawling under the covers. Once she was under the covers Takashi pulled her to his chest and let her get comfortable. After feeling his chest rise and drop with each breath Fern soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Takashi I didn't know you and Fern had a sleepover! Why wasn't I invited?"

It was about 9:30 in the morning and Honey was sitting on the end of Takashi's bed. Fern felt Takashi sit up forcing her to sit up as well.

Honey started to giggle. "You two look silly when you wake up!"

The two looked at each other and laughed. Takashi's hair was a mess and Fern's looked even worse if possible.

"I'm surprised my hair didn't strangle you while you slept."

Takashi petted her hair as if it were an animal. "I think it likes me." Fern laughed.

Kyoya appeared in the doorway. "Good you're awake. We are leaving very shortly so I would get packed and ready to go."

The three nodded and got off the bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay Takashi."

He nodded his head and kissed her forehead.

"Can we hang out sometime when we get back Fern?"

Fern went over to Honey and ruffled his hair. "Why not?"

* * *

Everyone was bored on the way back home. Fern was sleeping on Takashi's shoulder again but this time she meant to do it and his arm was around her. The twins didn't mock them because Takashi was ready to hurt them if they did. After the long two hour ride a few people were dropped off and the car was pulling up to Fern's apartment. The only people left were Kyoya, Honey, Takashi, and Fern. The twins told her that they wanted to make adjustments to the clothes they bought her and so her luggage was extremely light. It was the same pack but only half full.

Takashi was walking her to the door and they said their goodbyes and Fern went inside.

She was smiling and in a good mood as she quietly made her way around the house. Today was one of the days her mother worked the night shift and sleep during most of the day. Fern pulled out the phone to put it away when she heard voices in the kitchen. She didn't recognize two of them but one of the voices was her mother's. Fern was about to walk around the corner to the kitchen when her mother's panicked voice stopped her.

"Please take whatever you want! I-I won't do anything!"

Fern slowly peered around the corner to see her mother in a chair and two men she didn't know. One of the men was rummaging through drawers and cupboards and the other was pointing a knife to her mother. Fern slowly backed away and called Takashi hoping he would answer quickly.

"Hello?"

Fern started to whisper. "Takashi there's two men in my house! One of them has a knife I don't know what to do! Please hel-"

One of the men took the phone away from Fern and forced her to the kitchen by pulling her hair.

"Looks like another one lives here too."

The man sat Fern down in a chair opposite of her mother. Fern's mother smiled weakly at her trying to keep her calm. "It's alright Fern just listen to these men and it will be okay."

One of the men leaned down towards Fern. "Yeah just listen to your mommy and everything will be okay." The man rubbed her shoulder as he smelled her hair. Fern shivered.

"This ones pretty cute. I don't think I can resist."

They smiled at each other as the man next to Fern start kiss her neck. She felt sick and started to squirm under his touch. Then they all froze. Sirens could be heard coming from outside and the two men exchanged a look before glaring at Fern.

One man slapped her on the face. "You stupid bitch! You called the cops!" He pulled her hair and Fern felt some being ripped out. Her mother screamed for them to stop.

The one with the knife pulled Fern's mother back against the chair. "Think we should get even?"

The other man turned around, still holding Fern's hair. He smiled. He yanked Fern by the hair forcing her to be standing in front of her mother. They looked at each other; scared. The man by her mother put the knife to her throat.

"Now pay close attention little one. You wouldn't want to miss this."

Fern started to cry. "Stop! Please don't! Stop please STOP!"

The man smirked and Akina screamed.

"NO!"

* * *

When Takashi got to the apartment building he ran up the steps and tried to get through the door but the police wouldn't let him by. He yelled at one of the policemen till he told him what had happened.

When they got inside the men were no where to be seen and Fern was sitting on the kitchen floor covered in blood, crying. By the time they had gotten there her mother was dead.

* * *

**:'( :'( :'(**

**yes people reviewed ch. 7! i can relax now!**


	21. Where to now?

**raise your hand if you cried at the end of last chapter!**

***looks around room at show of a few hands***

**raise your hand if you feel sorry for Fern!**

***looks again and sees more hands raised***

**who wants to chase down the author for the horrible thing she wrote?**

***sees everyone raise hands and stand up* oh hey look there's cookies over there! *runs away to safety***

***through a megaphone* MORE STORY!**

* * *

Fern was sitting in her living room with two policemen talking about what had happened and glancing over at Fern every once in while. Sitting next to her on the couch was a local social worker who was called when the police realized Fern had no other family to live with. Fern was staring into space she had changed clothes since her other ones were covered in her mother's blood. The lady was trying to get her attention and Fern slowly turned her head to blankly stare at her.

"Fern do you know of any relatives that live in the country that you could live with?"

She looked away as she thought and when she was going to answer Fern noticed the little girl standing next to the social worker.

"I know what can make you smile Fern! Come to granny's and then we can play together forever and ever and ever! Wouldn't that be fun Fern!"

"Fern?" The lady put a hand on Fern's knee.

She looked up and finally answered in a hoarse whisper. "My mother's parents."

The lady nodded and stood up and walked through the little girl making her disappear as she went over to the police. "She has grandparents in the country. I'll get an address and make the call." As she left the room one of the cops left with her and the other went over to Fern.

"There's a tall boy outside wanting to see you. He says his name is Takashi. Do you know him?"

Fern nodded.

"Do you want me to let him in?"

She cleared her throat. "Please do."

A moment later Takashi was standing in the doorway. As soon as he saw Fern he rushed to her side and pulled her on his lap and he held her tightly to him. He felt her shaking as she started to silently cry.

"Don't worry Fern. I will always be here for you. I will always protect you!"

Hearing his words only made her grip his shirt tighter. They stayed that way for 45 minutes until the social worker came back with news to share.

"Fern your grandparents are here to take you to their home. Let's get you packed and ready to go. The court hearing will be tomorrow so they can receive full custody of you."

"Why do we need a hearing?" Takashi had let her stand up but was still attached to her side.

"Your mother didn't leave a will that we can find yet so you are to live with a relative."

"Oh."

"Come let's get you ready for them."

Fern's grandmother came in and grabbed Fern's arm to take her outside. "No need to do that. We have everything you need at our house. We were waiting for something like this to happen."

Fern's grandfather was waiting in the car and Fern turned back to look at her house. So many memories were held there and now she was leaving them. Takashi was at the bottom of the steps looking at her with concern in his eyes. She was about to wave goodbye when her grandmother yanked her into the car and they drove off. Leaving her childhood and stepping into the unknown scared and without her mother there to tell her everything would be alright, or to look on the bright side. Fern felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh for god's sake child! Stop the blubbering and grow up! A woman needs to be strong to make it in the world and crying will get you no where!"

Fern looked out the window.

_Mother I miss you already...please come back_

* * *

Fern felt under dressed in her jeans and over sized button up shirt, as she sat in the small courtroom as the judge gave her grandparents full custody of her. Her grandmother yanked Fern out of her chair and took her home. It was Sunday and Fern would be going back to school tomorrow. In the car ride home her grandmother informed her of some changes that were going to take place.

"Now listen up child. Since your mother was too busy chasing after the filthy American she didn't teach you the proper way of presenting yourself. While you are in my care you will do as I say. No exceptions!"

Fern didn't say anything but just stared at the floor.

"Answer me child!"

Fern looked up. "Okay then."

Her grandmother slapped her across the cheek, only as hard as an old lady could though it still hurt. "That is not the proper way to speak!"

Fern glared at her now. "Yes ma'am."

Another slap. "I don't care for attitude either. When we get back things are going to be different. You will be the child your mother never could make you."

"Don't talk about my mother like that."

This earned her another slap. "You will remember never to talk back to me child! I've had enough of your sass!"

The car pulled up to the large house and her grandmother practically dragged Fern inside. In the entry hall there were boxes holding all of Fern's art supplies and other nick-knacks from her house that brought back happy memories to Fern when she laid eyes on them. She noticed a note taped to a box that was from the social worker explaining that she thought Fern would like to have these items. Her grandmother huffed at the boxes and turned to look at Fern.

"Painting is a waste of a woman's time! You will be doing no more and you!" She pointed to one of the servants in the hallways "Put those boxes with the pictures in the attic. The art supplies can be burned. There are not needed."

"You can't burn that! I need it for my scholarship at Ouran!"

"Shush up child! No self respecting wealthy woman uses a scholarship to get to a school! I'm paying for your tuition."

Fern didn't know what to do. Painting was a part of her and it was being taken away by this awful woman Fern barely knew.

"Now as for your appearance." Her grandmother eyed her up and down with disgust.

"I look fine."

"You look like a street rat! No grandchild of mine is walking out of this house dressed in such a way!"

Again Fern was being pulled by the arm to a bathroom. Inside was a group of women Fern suspected worked for her grandmother. Each of the women looked as friendly as a viper. A few of them had measuring tape while another had what looked like different contacts and something for your teeth. The one that scared Fern the most was the one holding the scissors.

"Sit down! Don't you dare make a fuss either! I'll be back in three hours and I expect her to look respectable ladies."

As soon as her grandmother left the women attacked Fern with their supplies. One of them opened her mouth and shoved whitening strips onto her teeth while she was being forced to lean back as another woman washed her hair. Two of the women were filing her nails to look neat and clean. The last woman was opening her eyes trying to find a color that matched what she had in her case.

To some girls this kind of 'spa' treatment would be wonderful and relaxing. For Fern it was death. These women showed no mercy as she would screech in pain when her hair was tugged or choke on a whitening strip that wasn't staying in place. The lady who was working on her eyes didn't seem to care if any soap got into them. Fern was squirming trying to free herself but she was stuck.

Finally her hair was done being washed and the eye lady and the hair lady started to dry and brush it out. Fern felt hair being ripped out as they got the many tangles out of her hair. She felt the burning sensation of the whitening strips being on a tad bit too long. Her eyes were dry and irritated from all the soap that got into them. Once the women who were filing her nails finished they measured Fern for clothing and left the room in search for something Fern didn't want to know. After all the tangles were out of her hair Fern looked down and noticed her hair had a slight wave to it and went down a lot further down her back than she thought. Of course when they were done brushing her hair Fern thought that would be it but she saw the scissors again and started to get up to run away when the women held her down as the other lady began to cut her long hair. At first it was a few inches, then a half a foot, then a whole foot of her hair fell to the floor. They kept cutting till Fern's hair fell an inch above her shoulders. The cut also gave her bangs that went straight across her forehead.

Next they finally removed the whitening strips and practically gagged Fern with water as they rinsed her mouth out. Then the eye lady went close to Fern's face making her even more uncomfortable if possible and opened her eye to cover up the blue and replace it with a green that matched the other eye. At first Fern couldn't see from that side but after a few blinks she could see perfectly and looked into the mirror and gasped.

If wasn't Fern that was looking back at her. It was some cookie cutter, looks like a princess, unoriginal plain girl. She didn't get to look for long before she was yanked out of the chair and stripped of her clothes and the other women returned with clothing that Fern would never, EVER, picture herself wearing. She didn't have a choice though.

When Fern's grandmother came back in Fern was standing in the now clean bathroom wearing black flats, a short light blue skirt a white blouse and a white ribbon in her hair. Her grandmother smiled.

"There now you look like an appropriate young lady."

Fern felt that closed in feeling and pushed past her grandmother to find her bag that had her pills. Since she stayed the night she found her room after a minute and got her bad and dumped the contents onto the floor searching for her pills. She finally found them and was about to take some when her grandmother stomped into the room and snatched the bottle away from her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Stop it! I need those!"

Her grandmother handed the pills to a servant. "Throw them away." She looked back at Fern. "From now on you won't be taking those. You only needed them because of the insanity your mother made you live through with that pitiful American."

Fern stood up and felt her anger grow. "Stop talking about my mother like that!"

Another slap to the face. "I have had enough of your back talk! You are to stay here the rest of the night, no dinner! I will have one of the servants bring you your uniform tomorrow for school." After that her grandmother left the room and Fern fell to her knees and started to cry. The sadness became rage and Fern stood up and went over to her bed to scream into her pillow till she felt light headed. Soon she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**This is so sad isn't it :(**


	22. Crash and burn

**I should probably name her grandmother sometime soon shouldn't I? Any ideas?**

**So tell me people who read this what do you think of the situation our poor Fern is in?**

**And what about the little girl who is appearing more often than normal?**

**Hmmm so many questions...NOW ONTO THE SAD STORY!**

**(sorry its sad but it needs to be written this way :( )**

* * *

Fern was lying on top of her bedding with the clothes the women had forced upon her. She had woken up and looked outside the single window in the large bedroom and saw that it was still nighttime. She sat up feeling horrible. It seemed as though in one day her entire life went from happily falling into place to being shattered by a single blow. She remembered her grandmother had said that Fern's room was stocked with the clothes she would being wearing while she was living there. Fern searched the drawers for pajamas but kept on finding nightgowns, an article of clothing she loathed. Still she had no other choice so she slipped on the dress and without thinking of the consequences ripped the bottom till it was above her knees. She also tugged on the sleeves till they ripped off as well and threw away the scrapes of fabric. Fern ran a hand through her hair and was still surprised that her hand made it through and that her hair was now so much shorter.

Her stomach growled.

"Everyone's probably asleep. No one would notice if I went into the kitchen to get some food."

Fern slowly opened her door a peered around making sure no one was in sight. Satisfied she made her way to the stairs. She stopped and looked at the railing recalling a memory from many years ago. Fern felt a presence behind her and turned around hoping it was just a servant, but she was wrong. It was much worse.

"Hi Fern! It took you long enough to get her silly! Come on let's go down the stairs like we did when we were little!"

Fern watched the little girl skip past her, hop onto the railing and slide down laughing gleefully as she did so. When she got to the bottom the little girl motioned Fern to follow her.

"Come on Fern! You remember how to do it! Its fun!"

Fern placed her hand on the railing and remembered the last time she slid down it. It ended badly.

**(whatever is italicized is a flashback!)**

_"Come on Suzu! Let's ride down the railing! It's really easy I'll show you!"_

_Akina walked to the bottom of the steps. "Fern you be careful I don't want you to get hurt. If you fall from up there it would be very bad."_

_"Don't worry mom! Suzu and me will be careful!"_

_The grandmother walks next to Akina. "Why do you let her have an imaginary friend? Its unhealthy and shows your poor judgement."_

_"It brings out her creativity. Besides I had a imaginary friend too mother. Its not all bad."_

_"Honestly Akina I find it hard to believe you are my daughter half the time with the way you act."_

_Fern got ready to slide down the railing and half way down she started to slip to one side and fell off. When she fell she was still a good height off the ground and landed on a table that held a glass vase. The vase shattered and bits of glass went into her back. Fern started to cry as her mother rushed to her side. Her grandmother tsked tsked but did call for help._

_"Fern are you alright? I told you to be careful. Where does it hurt baby?"_

_"I didn't mean to mommy! Suzu went after me too soon and she ran into me making me fall. I was trying to be careful mommy! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"_

_"I'm not mad at you sweetie I'm just happy you didn't break any bones."_

_"You still love me then?"_

_Akina teared up at the question and kissed Fern on the forehead. "I would still love you if you a third eye and got spider powers!"_

_"I love you mommy."_

_"I love you too Fern."_

"Come on Fern! Its fun you can do it!"

Fern looked down at the girl again and looked over the edge of the railing. The table was still there and was covered in glass figurines.

"Please Fern! Please do it for me!"

She nodded her head and slowly climbed onto the railing, closed her eyes and slid down the railing. At the same spot she felt herself start to tip and she almost toppled over again. Yet she gripped the railing even tighter. When she was closer to the end she started to tip again but this time she couldn't stop herself and she fell off the railing. Expecting to hear glass break Fern put her arms out and closed her eyes. Instead she landed on the wood floor. Fern laid there feeling the pain of the landing and waiting for someone to run into the room wondering what the thump was, but no one came. Slowly Fern stood up feeling pain shoot through her body and turned around and saw the girl in front of her.

"You almost made it Fern! That's better than last time right?"

"You pushed me last time."

"No I didn't Fern! Please don't think that! I would never hurt you! I'm the only one you can trust here. Granny's doesn't seem to like you too much."

"She doesn't like you either."

"Fern call me by my name, please! Pretty please!"

Fern stared at the girl for a long time before opening her mouth to speak.

"Let's go play, Suzu."

Suzu smiled and ran off into the house and Fern followed.

* * *

"Tada! Here's the kitchen Fern. Let's find you a snack!" Suzu started to skip around the kitchen looking on counters for a sign of food.

Fern walked into the kitchen and searched for food as well.

"Here Fern! There's an apple!"

She walked over and took the apple, sat down on the floor and started to eat it. Suzu perched herself next to Fern.

"I know how we can be together forever and ever and ever Fern! And then you won't have to worry anyone ever hurting you!"

"What about the black magic club and Ryuu? And the host club? ...what about Takashi?"

"They were never really there for you Fern. They just hurt you."

"Even Takashi?"

"It would never work. You two are too different. He's a rich boy and you're a half bred poor girl. Why would he want you? It just won't work."

Fern tightened her grip on her apple as she stared at it. "But he said he was going to prove he was telling the truth. He promised."

"People break promises Fern. Don't worry I never would do that to you."

"Really?"

"You bet Fern! I'm always going to be here for you whenever you need me!"

Fern was going to say more when the kitchen lights flickered on and Fern heard someone walk in. Trying not to be seen Fern crawled around a counter and peeked around the corner only to come face to face with a boy about her age. Fern jumped from fright and hit her head on the counter above.

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright?"

They both stood up and Fern was still rubbing her head. "Yeah. I'm amazed I haven't gotten a concussion yet."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You must be the daughter of Akina."

"How did you know that? Oh my god! Did my grandmother kidnap you too!"

"Uh no. My parents work here as servants and now I'm working here. My name is Hayato." He put out his hand and smiled.

"Oh okay."

"You look different from the pictures I've seen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you hair seems shorter and uh tamer. And I thought your eyes were different colors."

"Yeah I used to look like that till that black hearted person got a hold on me."

"I see you're not too fond of your grandmother."

"Have you met her?"

Hayato laughed. "I see your point. What are you doing in here anyways?"

Fern held up her half eaten apple. "Food." As if on cue her stomach growled.

He laughed again and motioned her to follow. "Here I'll show you where leftovers from dinner are. I help out in the kitchen so I know where everything is."

"You are a life saver!" Fern nearly drooled when he started to set the food on the table.

"Go ahead and take what you like. Some of this was just going to be some of our lunches tomorrow but we can make something else."

"Oh I don't want to be a problem."

"Don't worry about it. This won't be as fresh tomorrow anyways."

"Well if you say so." Within minutes Fern had eaten all but three plates that were laid out in front of her.

"Well I can certainly say I have never heard a girl eat that much."

Fern smiled, something she hasn't done for a while. Then Fern got an idea.

"Hey Hayato. Do you know how to get to the attic?"

"Yeah why?" Hayato was putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Well my grandmother put boxes from my house in there and I want to search for something."

"I suppose we can go check. But we will have to be quiet because the way to the attic goes by you grandparents bedroom."

"Fine with me as long as we can get there."

* * *

Fern was ripping open boxes searching in the dark with only a dusty lamp for light while Hayato stood uncertain by the door. She turned to look at him.

"Stop being scared and help me look!" She said in a shouted whisper.

In shouted whisper he said, "I'm not scared!" He turned and pouted like a twelve year old.

"Fine whatever just help me!"

"Fine!" He knelt next to her. "What are we looking for?"

"I think the social worker might have placed my mother's phone inside one of the boxes. So if she did it should be in here!"

"Phone. Got it!"

The two spent a good half hour searching each of the big boxes. It was silent most of the time only noise was when they would hear a noise of the night and Hayato would yelp in fear and Fern would laugh at him only to get smack to the back of the head every time she did.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"But its funny." Fern turned to smile at him and after a moment Hayato returned it.

They went back to searching and soon Hayato tapped Fern on her shoulder and presented the phone.

"Oh thank you so much!" Fern looked up at the smiling Hayato but she looked a little past him and saw Suzu standing there looking sad.

"Fern you gotta leave this stuff behind. Stay here with me Fern. Don't leave me!"

Fern looked back down to the phone and spoke to Suzu quietly. "I would never leave you."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Uh no one no one! Heh heh" Fern looked at the watch that wasn't on her wrist. "Oh look at the time got to go to bed. I've got school tomorrow!" Fern jumped up and ran back to her room without making the slightest sound.

* * *

**evil Suzu...evil...**

**what do you guys think of Suzu creepy huh! :)**

**New character!**


	23. You are way to happy

**Hayato: *ahem***

**author: yes?**

**Hayato: you forgot about me in your authors note in the last chapter.**

**author: i did no such thing!**

**Hayato: yes you did!**

**author: noooo...i said new characters at the end**

**Hayato: *pouts like a ten year old* you said new character. there was no s!**

**author: *rolls eyes* geez is it that bad?**

**Hayato: *continues to pout* yes.**

**author: *sighs* alright. everyone there are TWO new characterS. there are you happy now**

**Hayato: *glomps author* yay i'm loved!**

**author: get off me... T_T**

* * *

"Fernery wakey wakey!" Hayato was slowly shaking Fern's shoulder trying to get her up for school. His parents thought he should be her servant since he was close to her age.

Fern shook her head and tried to push his hands away.

"Come on Fernery. You have school!" He started to pat her face thinking it would work. Of course it ended badly, why wouldn't it?

Fern lifted her head.

"Ouch! You bit me!"

"Don't wake me up."

"You're so silly." Hayato smiled at her and yanked her into a sitting position.

"You're touching me."

"I don't bite. However you do. Rather hard I might add." He held up his two fingers she had bitten. Teeth marks were visible already.

"You woke me. You deserved worse than biting."

"You're so pleasant in the morning." He put on a bigger smile and hugged Fern.

"Ah! Now you're touching me again! I hardly know you!"

"Oh I can tell we are going to be great friends!" He got up from the bed and the groggy Fern. "Alright now come on and I'll help you get breakfast!"

Fern stared at him still half asleep. "Food?"

Hayato giggled in a childlike way. "Yes food. So get out of bed Fernery."

She stood up but stopped to look at Hayato with the most confusion. "What's a Fernery?"

He continued to giggle and took Fern's hand and walked her down to the kitchen. "Silly Fern that's my nickname for you!"

"Fernery?"

"Yes!" He turned to smile at her. "What do you think?"

Fern laughed. "I actually like it."

Hayato fully grinned at her. "Good cause I'd call you it no matter if you liked it or not!"

Fern rolled her eyes and smiled as the two of them made their way into the kitchen.

* * *

She stood in the doorway to the kitchen and Hayato paused to look back at her.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Is she here?"

"Your grandmother? No she leaves the house early every morning for something business related. I don't ask. She frightens me."

Fern smiled. "Good. So what's there to eat?"

"Let's find out!" Hayato tore through the kitchen in search for what he said would be the perfect breakfast for Fern.

She just rolled her eyes and opened cupboards to find a bowl, spoon, cereal, and went to the fridge for milk. Once she was situated she began to eat still watching Hayato dash around with a idiotic smile on his face.

_That boy is far too happy to be living in this house...still though he's nice_

"I have breakfast already. Just so you know."

Hayato stopped and looked at Fern. "Oh. Oh well!" He continued with his ways till he made what looked like a disgusting sandwich that had about anything you could find in a kitchen. Fern gagged when he started to eat it.

"So where are your parents?"

He swallowed a large bite of his creation. "They should be coming down soon. They already ate because they are the main help with your grandparents and have to be up before them helping them get ready and what not. I think that's the reason your grandmother let me stay here and work. Course I hardly get paid anything but still everyone here is like family. Well except your grandmother. She hates us all."

"Fantastic."

Hayato started to frantically wave to two people walking into the room as he smiled again like an idiot.

Fern muffled her giggle as she watched the seemingly sixteen year old boy act like a five year old.

"Mom dad! Look! This is Fern!" He made a big gesture towards her as she put a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "Tada!"

Fern removed her hand from the spoon leaving it in her mouth and waved to his parents who smiled and waved back.

"Nice to meet you. We are Hayato's parents if you haven't noticed."

Fern smiled at the two how sat between Hayato and her. They were very young parents but Fern could feel the love between the three. She frowned slightly for a moment thinking about how she didn't have that anymore. Her father has been erased off the planet, her mother has been killed, and the only family she has left hates her. Fern was interrupted from her saddening thoughts by Hayato's mother.

"So as you see our names come from almost the same place." She obviously didn't notice that Fern wasn't paying attention.

_Shoot what was their names? Eh I'll ask Hayato later..._

"Hayato isn't being a bother is he Fern?"

"Hayato being a bother? Nah he's more ...entertaining." Fern smiled at Hayato who proudly smiled back at her.

His father felt the need to speak. "Well Fern I should let you know that even though Hayato is quite the catch you are going to have to let him go."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Hayato's mother put a hand on Fern's shoulder. "About your crush on Hayato." Fern glanced at Hayato in time to see him gag on his food. "As much as I like you dear, it just wouldn't work out. I'm terribly sorry."

Fern held back her laughter and decided to humor the elders, despite the fact Hayato was getting redder by the minute. "But can't you at least tell me the reason why?" Fern used her best pleading voice and tried not to smile at how real it sounded.

Hayato's father looked at his wife. "I suppose it would be rude not to tell her and keep her heart in waiting." His wife nodded in agreement.

By now Hayato had stood up and was pleading for his parents to be quiet. Fern was struggling to hold her face together and not start laughing at the scene in front of her.

"Yes please tell me. I must know to be able to move on." Fern looked at Hayato's mother with puppy eyes that rivaled Tamaki's.

She hugged Fern and when she released her she was smiling sadly. "Oh I would have loved to have you as my daughter-in-law! But I'll never get one with Hayato."

"Aw mom! She doesn't need to hear this its not important!"

"Shush Hayato! Don't worry I'm not judging you for your choices. I'm just saying I wish I had a daughter as well. You know to even out the family."

Hayato's father looked over at Fern. "So you see why you can't be with Hayato?"

"Uh...no?" Fern was smiling at the look on Hayato's face because she knew that whatever it was he didn't want her to know she was about to find out.

Together his parents replied as if they were commenting on the weather. "He's gay."

That was it. Fern couldn't hold back any longer. She burst out laughing and slipped off her seat. His parents looks at her were a mix of confusion, annoyance, and worry. Hayato looked like he was ready to shove the rest of his sandwich down Fern's throat just to make her stop laughing.

Finally after a few moments Fern calmed down enough to get back onto her seat and explain herself.

"Sorry about that. And I would have never guessed he was gay. I know another guy who goes to my school who is gay too. You should meet him Hayato. You guys would be good friends I think."

"Oh isn't that a wonderful idea Hayato! Fern tell me more about this young fellow. What's he look like?" She looked at Fern excited as Hayato's father chuckled and got up to leave and Hayato was frozen in his spot hanging his head.

Fern giggled again. "Well I'm not sure if I should tell you about him. I'm the only one who knows his secret and I don't want him to be mad at me for sharing it."

"Well you don't have to tell me his name! Just what does he look like and such. Ooo Hayato you should meet this man!"

"Mom! Stop it!"

She turned back to Fern rolling her eyes. "He can be so immature sometimes can't he?"

"Yes he can."

"Hey! I'm still here ya' know!"

The two woman turned to look at him. "Yes we know."

They laughed as he threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the kitchen muttering things under his breath.

"So tell me about this boy!"

"Well he's Hayato's age and he's in a club at school."

"Perfect age indeed! What club is this?"

"Uh the black magic club."

"I see. Go on."

"And he's about the same height as me..."

"Good I always thought Hayato needed to be with a boy taller than him. It would just look better I think."

Fern laughed and continued. "He dresses kind of ...dark? Yeah I guess you could call it that. Oh and he has really white hair and his eyes are a deep dark green." Fern started to picture the time when she was waiting in line for the ride with Ryuu and how he looked at that moment.

Hayato's mother laughed. "I take it he's quite good looking. You seem to entranced."

Fern blushed. "Well yeah but then he shared his big secret with me and those feelings went right out the window."

"So he's a dark mysterious bad boy? Ooo I can just picture him with my little Hayato! Its perfect! Invite him over whenever you get the chance!"

Before Fern could reply she hopped off her chair and walked out of the kitchen saying she had morning chores that needed to be attended to.

"I like them." Fern finished her meal and put the dishes in the sink and nearly screamed when she turned around to see Hayato standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry I just wanted to let you know that you have to get ready soon because the driver doesn't want you to be late for school."

Hayato presented his arm for her to take. She just walked past him and he shrugged and followed her to her room.

* * *

"I'm not wearing that." Fern crossed her arms and stared at the dress.

Hayato stood beside her, hands on hips, rolling his eyes. "Its just a dress. You only have to wear it for school."

"But its hideous."

"Just put it on."

"No."

"Fernery you're being difficult. Just. Do. It."

"I said no."

He turned to glare at her. "I'll force it on you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"I don't believe you."

He grabbed the dress and started to walk towards Fern. "Fine then I'll prove it."

Fern grabbed the dress from him and raced into her small personal bathroom. "Nevermind I can do it myself!"

Hayato laughed. "See was that so hard?"

Fern poked her head out from the bathroom. "Shut up or I'll go get your mom and we can discuss you and your eating habits."

Hayato quit talking and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Very mature." Fern now walked out of the bathroom in the girl's school uniform. "Ugh I feel disgusting. I hate yellow puffiness."

"Here you are." Hayato handed Fern her backpack and preceded to shove her out of her room and down the steps to the front door and out to the car.

"Would you stop pushing me! I have feet ya' know!"

"I know but this is more fun and its faster. Bye!" He ran back into the house.

Fern waved goodbye to him as she was driven to school. Things were about to change.

* * *

**who loves Hayato and his immaturity!**

**I DO! XD**

**and his parents well...you can tell where he got it from :D**


	24. I can take the pain away

**nothing is owned by me except for my insane, creepy, bitchy, and immature characters that kind of do what they please... :D**

**ONTO THE NEW SCHOOL DAY!**

* * *

Fern looked out the window of the car as it stopped in front of the school.

"Here we are miss." The driver looked at Fern through the review mirror.

"I can't go."

"Why is that?"

She looked down. "I'm scared."

The driver now turned around to look at her. "There is no reason to be afraid. I know your grandmother isn't pleasant to be around but remember that everyone else in that house is standing behind you ready to catch you anytime you fall."

Fern looked up at the old man and smiled. "I don't know what to say."

He smiled at her. "No need to say anything. I know your mother would want you to get an education. So go on. You can do it."

Her smile grew and Fern got out of the car.

* * *

Fern's smile was gone by the time she made it to the doors. Everyone was staring at her. It was making her feel self conscious and she wanted to just disappear. As she made her way down a hallway to her classroom a boy walked up to her and quickly had her up against a wall with one of his arms over her head. He smiled down to her.

"Hey there. You must be new my name is Yukio. Tell me, beautiful, what's yours?"

Fern quickly realized who this boy was and didn't speak for a moment but just stared at him. This only made the boy grow more confident.

"Don't be shy. I don't bite." He had put one of his hands on her chin when she didn't move.

Now Fern was becoming angry and smacked his hand away. "Its Fern remember? Or do you still prefer freakshow?"

The boy stood shocked for a moment before he smiled again. "Hey it is you. Man you clean up good. Want to hang with me after school?"

Fern pushed him away so she was away from the wall. "When hell freezes over, jackass."

The boy didn't react the way Fern wanted and he pushed her back to the wall with hands on either side of her. The other kids in the hallway did nothing except just walk on by as if nothing was happening. "I can tell you would be a fun ride."

Fern was ready to punch Yukio when a voice stopped her.

"She said to fuck off so leave."

Yukio looked over to see Ryuu standing glaring at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Ryuu and I'm a member of the black magic club." Yukio's eyes widened at the last of his sentence.

"Freak!" Yukio left Fern against the wall and Ryuu quickly ran up next to her.

"Fern are you alright?

She stared at Ryuu for a moment before she started to laugh.

"Uh Fern?"

"Sorry its just I don't think I've heard you swear before."

"Fern what happened to you?"

She looked down. "Not now. Later okay its...I don't want to talk about it yet."

Ryuu nodded his head and pulled Fern into a hug.

She hugged him back. "Hey Ryuu."

"Yeah Fern."

"No one's in the hallway."

He pulled back and looked around confirming she was right. They were alone. He looked back at her.

"Do you still want me as a test rabbit?"

Ryuu blushed. "Only if you are absolutely okay with it."

She smiled. "You're my friend. I'd do anything, minus committing murder but hey there's a first for everything."

He chuckled. "Very funny. Okay um it doesn't have to be long."

Fern rolled her eyes and grabbed Ryuu by the face and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back and it lasted for a minute. Ryuu finally pulled back and they still had their arms around each other. Fern raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. Ryuu smiled and put his forehead against hers. They started to whisper to each other.

"So? Anything?"

"Nothing. You are a good kisser though."

Fern laughed and hugged Ryuu tighter. "Thanks."

Ryuu hugged her in return. "No thank you."

Neither heard or saw the boy standing down the hall who saw the whole thing. Who saw the white haired boy walk up to the girl. The girl who openly kissed that same boy. And watched the two of them hug and whisper words that made each other smile. The boy watching frowned and walked quickly away. Seeing the scene over and over every time he closed his eyes.

* * *

Fern felt better as she made her way to class. She got there ten minutes before class started and as she walked into the classroom she saw Honey sitting by Takashi and started over towards them. She was about to sit down when she saw Usa-chan in her seat.

"Hey Honey do you think you could move Usa-chan so I can sit?"

Honey turned to look at her, but he wasn't smiling. "Sorry Fern Usa-chan wants to sit there today. You can go sit over there though." He pointed to the seat Fern wanted to take so long ago, but now it looked uncomfortable.

"Are you sure? I mean can't he sit on the desk?"

"No. He's sitting there Fern." Honey went back to talking to the girls behind him.

Fern didn't know what to say. She looked up at Takashi, but he wouldn't look at her. "Takashi?"

He glanced her way, but his eyes went straight back to the front of the room. Fern felt used and made her way over to the seat by the window. As soon as she sat down Suzu swung her legs down from the window sill and looked at Fern with sadness in her eyes.

"See I told you Fern. He didn't mean it. Look he already broke his promise and its hardly been a day."

Suzu reached over and twisted some of Fern's hair gently in her fingers. Fern's eyes grew wide as she saw her hair actually move.

_No this isn't happening its all in my head!_

"Fern do you want to know how we can be together?"

She looked around to see if anyone was paying attention and no one was. "Yes. Show me."

Suzu clapped gleefully and hopped off the windowsill and started to leave the room. "I'll show you tonight at granny's!" Then she was gone.

The teacher then came in and Fern couldn't focus and her day went by quickly. She felt sick and didn't go to lunch but instead went outside. Suzu was soon at her side.

"Fern why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry."

"That's okay more time to play with me!"

Suzu ran ahead of Fern and into the maze. Fern ran after her and took turn after turn till she saw Suzu sitting on a bench.

"Don't run off like that."

"Aw Fern you care about me!"

Fern looked at her. She kept saying she's not real over and over in her head. Fern lifted her hand and made to have it go through Suzu's face. But it didn't. Fern gasped when her hand actually touched Suzu's face.

"Y-you're not r-re-real."

Suzu put her hand over Fern's. Fern shivered at how Suzu's hand was ice cold. "But I am Fern. I'm as real as you make me."

Fern's breath started to quicken.

"Don't be scared Fern. I know I said I'd wait to show you but how about I show you now."

"Show me what?"

"How we can be together!"

Fern nodded her head.

Suzu smiled and hopped off the bench and started to look for something. She stopped when she looked around a corner and saw a large tree.

"Fern come here!"

She did and Suzu told her to climb up the tree. Fern obeyed. Once she was yards into the air Suzu told her to do something else.

"Now jump down Fern. It will be fun. Like riding down the railing at granny's!"

"I'll get hurt."

"You will only get hurt if you don't trust me. Trust me Fern and it will be okay!"

Fern took a deep breath and looked around from her perch. She could see some of the hosts walking outside. She recognized Honey and Takashi. They weren't too far away. Fern felt sad when she looked at Takashi. He said he was going to prove he wanted to be with her, he promised to always protect her. Where was he now? Fern looked back down at Suzu who was pleading for Fern to jump down. Fern took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

And she jumped.

Fern hit a number of branches on her way down and felt smaller ones scrape against her face and pull at her hair. She hit the ground hard and she screamed out in pain. She couldn't move and could hardly catch her breath. Her whole body throbbed with pain and she could feel herself bleeding on her face. Suzu walked up to her and knelled down next to her.

"You still don't trust me Fern?" Then she was gone.

Fern felt tears start to fall and blood continued to gush out of her cuts and she felt her right hand start to go numb being the first thing she landed on. Thinking she was going to pass out from the pain and lay here till god knows when she heard frantic footsteps. She tried to call out but she couldn't find her voice. She heard the footsteps get closer and then they stopped. She heard someone gasp then the footsteps started again. Someone gingerly touched her shoulder.

"Fern? Fern what happened?"

She moved her eyes up to see Takashi staring down at her with nothing but concern in his eyes.

She still couldn't talk so Takashi picked her up. Pausing every time she cried out from pain. He didn't care he was getting blood on his uniform. He didn't care that she saw him cry.

He didn't care that she had kissed Ryuu. The only thing he cared about now was getting her to help and making sure she was okay. He broke a promise and guilt was now eating him away.

"Fern I'm sorry. I broke my promise."

She flinched at the pain in her wrist.

"I'm sorry. I let you down."

* * *

Fern's grandmother had come to the hospital Takashi and the other club members had taken her to. She didn't seem happy about having to stop what she was doing just to see if her only family was okay. When she went into the room only Takashi, Honey, and a nurse were in there. Her grandmother walked up to her side of the bed and glared at Fern. Fern had just woken up since she had passed out from the pain of the fall. To her surprise she only sprained her right wrist and her dress protected her from most of the damage. However the dress was badly shredded in spots the only scratches Fern had were on her face and hands.

"You stupid child. What were you thinking!"

Takashi stopped glaring at her grandmother and looked at Fern. He wanted to know the answer as well.

"Well? Answer me child!"

Fern opened her mouth but closed it again and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. What was she going to tell them? That her imaginary friend told her to climb the tree and jump? No way in hell they'd believe that.

Her grandmother walked out of the room. "Stupid child."

Honey broke the silence. "Your grandmother isn't very nice."

Fern just stared at him. She didn't know what else to say. She wasn't sure if he was still mad at her for reasons she didn't know. Takashi walked up to her bed and sat in the chair next to it. Fern wouldn't look at him because she still felt mad at him. Suzu was right, he broke his promise and she ended up getting hurt.

Honey got up from his chair and started to leave. "I'll go get some snacks. Okay Takashi?" Takashi nodded and Honey left leaving them alone.

He took her hand in his and frowned when she flinched.

_I'm hurting her. I broke my promise and she got hurt. Because of me._

"Fern I'm sorry."

She still wouldn't look at him. Instead she looked the other way and saw Suzu standing by her bed.

"Don't listen to him Fern. He's just using you. Besides as a host how can he be with you when he could have any girl he wants?"

Fern frowned slightly and sat up fighting back the pain that came with that action. She looked down at their hands.

"Fern I'm so sorry. Please talk to me."

She spoke but it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"I don't want to see you anymore. This isn't working its pointless and stupid." She was looking forward focusing on nothing.

Suzu smiled at her words. "Good job Fern! Now don't let him trick you back into being friends. He won't mean it."

"Fern why? What can I do to make it up to you?"

She closed her eyes. "You can leave me alone. Please its better for both of us."

Takashi sat frozen for a long minute. His hand slid off hers and she heard him stand up and slowly leave. Fern opened her eyes when she felt the coldness of Suzu's hand replacing Takashi's warm one.

"Good job Fern! I knew you were smart enough not to fall for it! I love you!"

Suzu crawled onto her bed and hugged Fern around the middle. Fern put her one arm around Suzu. She still was staring forward as if in a daze.

"I love you too Suzu."

"When we get back to granny's I'll show you another way we can be together okay!"

Fern nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Her grandmother refused to let Fern out of the house for the next few days. Claiming to the public she wanted her to recover when really she didn't want Fern causing anymore problems for a while.

"You are to stay in this room till I say you can come out! Understood?"

Fern was standing in her room looking back at her grandma. She had been patched up at the hospital and had a few, maybe just two, bandages on her face and a wrap around her right wrist.

"Yeah I hear you."

Her grandma stepped closer to her. "What did you say?"

"I said Yes ma'am." Fern's grandma nodded her head and turned to leave. Fern muttered under her breath. "You fucking bitch."

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Fern smiled at her grandma really not caring what happened. "I simply called you what you are. I mean a bitch is considered a female, however a female dog to be more specific and fucking is just a fancy word for reproducing which you did in order to have my mom and for her to have me." Fern smiled cheekily at her grandmother who promptly slapped her across the face.

"You disgusting child! I knew you mother couldn't raise you right and look at you now. You a waste of space in my house!" With that she left Fern's room.

A few minutes later Hayato came into Fern's room and found her by the window.

"Hey Fernery I thought since you missed supper again you would be hungry. Here." He held out some fruit and a sandwich.

"Thanks Hayato. You really are too nice to me."

He hugged her tightly before setting the food on the floor and sitting down next to her as she ate.

"So I heard you discovered gravity."

"Yeah it was loads of fun. You should have been there."

"Why did you do it?"

Instead of answering Fern continued putting food into her mouth making Hayato annoyed.

"Hey I brought this food out of the goodness of my heart! Don't use it as a stall!" He began to pout.

Fern smiled at him. "Want to know something I find so amusing about you?"

His face broke into a grin and he nodded his head quickly.

She laughed. "You act nothing like your age and you are the only boy I know that giggles and pouts like a five year old."

"I do not!" Again he pouted and Fern pointed it out making him pout even more which in turn made Fern laugh again.

Fern continued to eat as Hayato told her about his day and she would tell him about the host club and Takashi and all the hurt she has felt. Hayato put an arm around her saying how things always can get better. They heard the doorbell ring and someone answering it. Muffled voices and soon footsteps were getting closer to Fern's room. She gulped hoping it wasn't a host or worse Takashi. The door opened and the boy stepped inside.

Fern jumped up and ran to hug him and she started to cry for reasons she didn't know. The boy wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her as Hayato stood up and walked over looking confused and happy at the same time.

Hayato scratched the back of his neck. "So is this Takashi?"

Fern pulled back and looked at Hayato then at the boy before Fern and the boy started to laugh. The boy calmed his laughing enough to talk.

"Believe me. I am most certainly not Takashi."

"Then who are you?"

"Hayato this is Ryuu. He goes to my school."

"Oh! Nice to meet you! Fernery here doesn't talk much about other people besides the host club. Are you in that club too?"

Fern nearly fell to the floor laughing at Ryuu's expression.

"I am not a member of that club. I'm part of the black magic club."

"Oh. I like that better."

Fern looked up to see the two boys smiling at each other.

_Well at least some of us get to be happy..._

* * *

**Chapter is now ended! :)**

**sooooooooooo what do you all think hmmm?**

**Review a lot please! :D :D ^_^**

**if you don't I'll have Hayato annoy you to death or Ryuu curse you :D**


	25. Cutting tight bonds

**I sense a new romance in the air! :D**

**Don't you just think Ryuu and Hayato are adorable together I think so anyways**

**Now back to Fern's story and how Takashi is somehow involved but in a good way I suppose... ^_^**

* * *

Ryuu helped Fern off the floor and suddenly realized what she was wearing.

"I would never expect you to wear something so...so..."

She waved her hand in the air. "Yeah yea I know. I hate this stupid outfit but I'm not allowed out of the house unless I look 'presentable'. I don't why she cares right now though since I'm under house arrest and all."

She looked down at her outfit for the day. She had on a pale pink skirt that went to her knees, white stockings underneath and a purple blouse that had a pink flower design across the front. Her grandmother also ordered the least friendly servants, the ones who attacked Fern earlier, to be sure she didn't damage the clothes and put a ribbon in her hair much to her disliking.

Hayato's curious personality got the better of him and he started to drill Ryuu with questions.

"So what do you do in the black magic club? What do you like to do? What's your favorite color? Do you like ham and cheese sandwiches? How did you meet Fernery? Why is your hair white?"

Fern laughed a little at the questions and Hayato's eager face. Ryuu stood there a moment before responding to the questions with incredible grace.

"Uh what?"

Fern laughed even more. "Sorry Hayato is a bit... energetic."

Hayato pouted and crossed his arms. "Don't insult me! I'm awesome!"

Fern rolled her eyes and glanced over at Ryuu to see him smile at Hayato.

He tried answering the questions again. "Well in the club we practice spells, curses, future telling, and potion making skills. My favorite color is uh red." By the end Ryuu was looking down hiding a blush and Fern knew exactly why.

_His favorite color is red...that's the color of Hayato's hair. This is going better than I thought!_

"Really red? My favorite color is an icy blue. You know the kind that is really blue but not really white but still white and still being blue but not too blue and-"

"Okay Hayato we get it." She had put a hand over his mouth. "Shut up."

He bit her hand. "Ouch! Why'd you do that!"

He put his hands on his hips. "Considered it me returning the favor!" He smiled as Fern scowled at him.

Ryuu looked between the two. "I just came over to see if you were alright. You know to see if you wanted to talk, but it looks like you are in good hands."

Hayato smiled and turned to Ryuu. "You bet she is! I mean look at these hands!" He put his hands on Ryuu's face causing a blush to form. "Aren't they soft!"

"Uh y-yeah. They're nice."

Fern couldn't resist. "Aw is Ryuu blushing?"

Hayato looked over at the boy and took his hands away. He too was starting to blush as he smiled. "Sorry."

Ryuu smiled back. "Its okay." He looked at Fern. "Just let me know when you are ready to talk."

"Why not now."

Ryuu nodded his head and the three went to sit on Fern's bed as she talked about everything that has happened since she went on the trip with the host club up to when she jumped out of a the tree. She even told them about Suzu. After she did Fern actually felt better and noticed that Suzu hasn't appeared since Fern was at the hospital.

Hayato looked on the verge of tears and had his head down trying to hide it. Ryuu unknowingly had started to rub his back in a gesture of comfort as he talked to Fern.

"So Suzu is telling you to do stuff you don't want to do? Then why do it?"

Fern looked at her bedspread. "I don't know. Its like I feel if I don't she'll leave me and I'll feel like I've disappointed someone else and then I'll be alone."

"Fern you are not alone. You have Hayato, me and the host club."

"No. I only have you two. The host club isn't a part of me anymore."

"I know it seems rough right now but it looks like they really do care about you. Even after what you said to Takashi. I think he still likes you."

Fern looked up at him. "Really?"

Ryuu smiled. "Yes I do. And don't let Suzu tell you otherwise."

Fern smiled at him and looked over at Hayato who was still trying to hold back tears. "Hayato? Are you alright?"

He looked up but now he didn't look sad he looked happy, but he still looked like he was going to cry. "I'm happy! So happy that you are still able to smile with all the trouble you have seen!" He made a move to what looked like he was going to hug Fern.

"Thanks but no hugging!"

Hayato paused and looked at Fern. "But I need to hug someone!"

Fern looked at Ryuu who looked at her with an expression that said don't you dare. So of course she did.

She pointed at Ryuu. "What about him?"

Hayato didn't hesitate before he pounced onto Ryuu making him fall back onto the bed with Hayato over him hugging him in a death grip.

"Aw its so cute." Fern giggled at the two boys.

Hayato sat up smiling like an idiot like he does while Ryuu just laid on the bed as if he didn't understand what just happened.

Then Fern got an idea. "Well I'll be right back. I'm going to take the dishes down stairs. Ryuu don't forget what else you still have to do for well you know."

Ryuu looked at her then at Hayato who wasn't really paying attention and started to blush a dark red. Fern hopped off the bed and grabbed the dishes.

"Fernery wait I'll take them down."

She turned to glare at Hayato. "No I will. Go. Sit. Stay." Hayato obeyed her order and she left the room leaving the two of them alone.

As she walked down the hallway Fern was smiling at her plan even if it was obvious as to what she was trying to do.

_Please work PLEASE work!_

* * *

Fern listened on the other side of the door for any kind of sound. She didn't want to just barge in there during the middle of everything. She wasn't hearing any kind of noise so she thought she would knock first when she heard a thud and Hayato laughing. Fern opened the door and looked at the two boys.

They had fallen off the bed and Hayato was on the floor and Ryuu was over him in a very compromising position and Hayato was giggling while Ryuu was still blushing.

Ryuu looked up at Fern in the doorway and realizing how they looked made him blush even further and it didn't help that Fern started to laugh at the situation. Hayato looked over at Fern smiling and started to talk.

"Hey you will never guess what Ryuu just did!"

Fern calmed her laughing and gave Hayato a questioning look even though she was still smiling and shaking with silent laughter. Ryuu's attention was now on Hayato and his eyes were wide.

"What did Ryuu do hmm?"

Hayato had now sat up and Ryuu was still on top of him straddling his legs looking at Hayato slightly scared.

"Hayato!"

Hayato didn't hear him. "Well when you left we started to talk and then he started to lean into me and he-"

Ryuu had covered Hayato's mouth his hand and was glaring at him. "Please, for the love of all that is good. Stop talking."

Fern smiled at the two. "That's very adorable, but I still have to sleep in here so go somewhere else and talk or do other stuff."

Hayato smiled and wiggled out of Ryuu's grip and grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. Fern stopped them before they left.

"So Ryuu did you figure out which way you are?"

Ryuu looked over at Hayato, blushed and look back to Fern. He was about to answer when Hayato became impatient.

"Come on Ryuu! We can go hang out in my room!" Then the two were gone and Fern rolled her eyes and smiled.

_I know the strangest people._

* * *

Fern was laying on her bedroom floor bored out of her mind when her phone rang. She sat up and looked around but didn't see it anywhere then she heard it coming from her bed and crawled over to it and started to search through the sheets but still no phone. Finally she realized it was under the bed and after smacking her head against the bed frame she was able to get her phone.

"Hello?"

"Fern this is Kyoya."

"Oh uh hi."

"I am calling about your debt to the host club. You still have yet to pay out the full amount."

"Yeah about see I don't know how I'm going to be paying for that anymore."

"You are still aloud to paint for us. It seemed to be working quite well last time."

"Well yeah but my beast of a grandmother threw out all my art supplies."

"Don't you need your art supplies for your scholarship?"

"Not anymore. My grandmother is paying for my tuition now."

"Well please find a way to pay back the host club. Sooner the better."

"Geez lay off Kyoya! Would it be too much to ask for a phone call that involved things like, Hey Fern how are you? Or What have you been up to lately?"

"Fern have you been taking your medication?"

She mumbled her response.

"Fern tell me."

"No I haven't. Not for a while."

"How long?"

"Since we came back from the trip."

"Fern that is very dangerous considering your condition. I have been looking at your files and those pills are to help you with you emotions and delusions. Not taking them can cause permanent damage to your mind."

"Do you seriously think I don't know that! I'm not stupid! And it's not my fault either!"

Fern removed the phone from her ear and hit the end button. She hated Kyoya for thinking that she didn't know the problems she was going to face without her pills. She hated that he only called to tell her about her debt. She hated that it was only Kyoya who called. Fern threw her phone across her room hoping it broke from contact with the wall but it just bounced off and landed with a thud on the carpet. She felt like crying but no tears came.

"Fern I told you none of them would be there for you. Look at all the pain they are causing you!"

Fern looked down at Suzu. "Show me. Suzu show me how we can be together."

Suzu smiled and skipped out of the room and Fern followed. They ended up in the kitchen. No one else was in the room besides them.

"Come on Fern, over here!"

She walked over to Suzu and Suzu pointed at a drawer. "Open it Fern, please?" And she did.

Inside the drawer was many, different sized, steak knives.

"Now pick one!" Suzu smiled up her.

Fern grabbed a knife that was a little longer than her hand. She stared at it like it was something she has never seen before.

"Now what? How does this help us be together?"

"Silly Fern. Don't you get it now?"

Fern shook her head.

"Fern you can't be in this world if you want to be with me. You have to be in my world to be with me."

"I want to be with you Suzu."

"Good than it shouldn't be too hard then!"

"But what do I do?"

Suzu put her hand on Fern's hand that was holding the knife. Suzu picked up Fern's other arm and put the knife near her skin. Fern gasped when she realized what Suzu meant.

"I know what you are thinking Fern but its the only way to be with me. Go on try it."

Fern put the knife on her arm and started to shake a little.

"Fern its alright. Here let me help you." Suzu pulled Fern's hand back and the knife slid across her arm, breaking the skin and causing Fern to start bleeding. Fern cried out a little from the pain.

But Fern couldn't stop. Something about it felt like she was doing the right thing. Like she should be punished for everything that she did.

It was if Suzu had read her thoughts. "Fern you have to keep going. You do deserve this you know. Think about all the troubles you have caused the others. Think of your mother. She would still be alive if you weren't there. If you didn't call the cops those men wouldn't have killed her. Its all your fault Fern and you deserve to be punished." Suzu was hugging Fern around her middle as she talked and smiled when Fern nodded her head and repeated the action with the knife several times on her arm. She felt tears run down her face and knew every word Suzu said was true. It had to be right?

She didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind her.

"Hey Fern what are you- Fern!" Ryuu rushed to her side and grabbed the knife from her hand and threw it across the kitchen. Fern watched it skid on the floor leaving a trail of blood. Her blood. Fern widened her eyes and looked down at her arm. She could barely see it with all the red covering it.

Ryuu pushed her to the sink and called for Hayato over his shoulder as he tried to wipe away the blood to find the cuts to stop the bleeding. Hayato came not a moment after his name was called and ran to get a first aid kit and together the two boys cleaned and bandage her arm and sat her down on the floor. Ryuu sat next to her trying to get her to talk while Hayato cleaned up the knife and blood on the floor.

"Fern why did you do this? Fern talk to me. Please."

As if she came out of a trance Fern suddenly felt the intense pain in her arm and started to cry and turned towards Ryuu and Hayato who had just joined the two.

"I-I don't k-kn-ow. I c-can't-t t-take this an-nym-more!"

Ryuu wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly as Hayato stood up.

"I'm getting my parents. She needs to be taken to a hospital." Ryuu nodded his head but Fern stood up.

"No! Please don't! You can't tell anyone about this! Both of you, please!"

Both boys exchanged confused looks before looking at Fern.

Ryuu stepped closer to her. "Fern why can't we tell anyone? You need help. Let us help you."

Hayato came closer too. "Yeah Fern." She looked at him shocked for a moment that he didn't use her nickname. "You don't have to be alone in this. Let us help you."

"Please. Just, I'll...I'll let you guys help me but just you two. I don't want others to become involved."

"But Fern others would need to get involved if you want us to help you."

"I don't care! Just please tell me this will just be between the three of us."

With one last look at Fern the boys, although seriously regretting it, agreed to keep it a secret.

They hugged and Ryuu looked at Fern. "Just promise us you will call us whenever you need help."

"Yeah don't try to do everything on your own."

She nodded her head. The last of her tears drying on her face.

"Now Fern tell us. Why did you do it?"

Fern looked down at her bandaged arm. "Suzu said-"

"Fern stop listening to her! She's not real." Ryuu took her hands and put one on his chest and the other on Hayato's. "We're real Fern. Listen to us. We can help."

She nodded her head and the three stood in silence for a while before they heard the door open and Fern's grandmother's voice made its way into the kitchen.

Hayato turned to Ryuu. "You better go. She doesn't like visitors unless she invited them. And Fern you should probably get back to your room. She doesn't need to see you like this."

Ryuu nodded his head and gave Fern one last hug before vanishing out of the room. Hayato showed Fern the servants way upstairs so she could get to her room without her grandmother seeing her. Once she was in her room again Hayato gave her the nightgown telling her to change into it as he turned around to give her privacy. After she changed he guided her to her bed and told her to go to sleep. He stayed with her till her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep. He quietly walked out of the room hoping her dreams were at least better than her reality.

* * *

**:( Hayato and Ryuu came in just in time who knows what Fern could have done... :(**


	26. Getting patched up

**more story :D**

* * *

Fern laid in bed wrapped in the blankets not wanting to move. She didn't sleep the night before and she only pretended so Hayato would leave. She felt sick to her stomach when she thought about yesterday and what she did. It didn't make sense. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. What Ryuu and Hayato had said the night before was true but what about what Suzu said? Wasn't she right? Fern shifted her position and felt something wet against her stomach. She pushed back the covers and noticed blood on her nightgown. The bandages were leaking.

"Great."

Fern got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She looked for a first aid kit and didn't find one. So she used the only thing she could think of and wrapped toilet paper around the bloody gauze and changed into another outfit her grandmother had placed in the dressers and was careful not to get blood on everything as she changed. She threw the nightgown into the hamper and set off to find Hayato's room.

She wondered the halls making sure to stay out of sight of anyone walking by. Fern went over to where Hayato said was the servant side of the house and looked for his room there. Each of the servants' rooms had their names on it making her quest that much easier. She frowned slightly when she noticed that Hayato shared a room with his parents. She hoped they weren't in the room because she didn't want to explain her arm to them. She held her breath and knocked on the door. She heard feet dragging themselves to the door and sighed in relief when a sleepy Hayato opened the door rubbing his eye.

"Yes?"

"Hayato where's the first aid kit?"

"Wha- oh hey Fernery. Come in I'll show you."

Fern peered into the room to see that his parents were gone and she walked in closing the door behind her.

Hayato was rummaging through a draw. "So what's the problem?"

She held up her arm. "The bandages are leaking."

He looked at her arm and laughed a little. "There's toilet paper."

She flicked his forehead. "Shut up. I couldn't find anything else."

"Here these might hold up better than your solution."

They sat in silence as Hayato redid the bandages on her arm. When he was done she pulled the sleeves down so you couldn't see anything.

Hayato started to put the first aid stuff away. "You know Ryuu and me still think you should tell someone. Like Takashi. I'm sure he'd understand."

Fern looked at the ground. "I know its just I feel that I can't because at the hospital I was so mean to him. He helped me when I needed it and I yelled at him for it."

Hayato knelled in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fernery I know what you're thinking but Takashi sounds like a guy who just wants what's best for you. And in my opinion I believe that he is what's best for you."

Fern smiled at first then smirked at Hayato. "You do realize that was a very cheesy thing for you to say."

Hayato jumped to his feet and pointed at her. "Don't criticize my words! You shall see their helpfulness in time!"

"Oh I shall?"

"Yes! Now since you're stuck at home what would you like to do today? Don't worry your grandmother will never know a thing because she's gone all day so don't worry about it! Now what could we do?" He started to walk to his dresser and was grabbing out today's clothes.

Fern's thoughts somehow made the switch from places to go to Ryuu and Hayato. "So Hayato."

"Yup?"

"You showed Ryuu your room last night?"

He scratched the back of his neck turning slightly pink. "Uh huh."

She smiled. "Did you guys talk at all? You like get to know each other."

Fern knew her words could be taken two different ways and was pleased that Hayato dropped his belongings as he turned redder and fumbled around for an answer.

"I take it you did more than talking."

He threw his shirt at her face. "It is rude to tease people!"

Fern pulled the shirt away from her face. "All I asked was if you guys talked. You're the one who is freaking out here." She smiled and tossed his shirt back to him.

"But that's not fair! You tricked me! Now look over yonder that way so I can change!"

"Look over yonder? That's quite the vocabulary you have." And she did as she was told and faced the door waiting for him to finish changing.

"Okay let's go! Don't worry about food my parents gave me some money and told me to tell you that your grandfather left you money in his study for your use knowing your grandmother would never do something like that."

Fern's eyes widened. "My grandfather did that? But I hardly know him. I mean I saw him like two whole times when I was younger and then I saw him once since I've been here. Why would he do something like that for me?"

Hayato shrugged his shoulders, smiled, and linked arms with Fern and dragged her out of the room. "Beats me! Now let's go!"

"But where are we going?"

He abruptly stopped walking making Fern trip on her feet. "Let's go to...OURAN ACADEMY!"

"Why there? Let's go somewhere else."

"No let's go there. I've made my decision and that is final!"

Fern rolled her eyes. "I'm not going there."

"Fine. At least go there for me. We can go visit Ryuu!"

She sighed. "Fine but just to visit Ryuu. No host club. Got it?"

Hayato saluted her and marched off down the hallway.

* * *

They both stood before the doors to Ouran.

"Well come on Fernery let's go in!" He started to walk in but noticed Fern wasn't following and ended up dragging her inside.

"This place is depressing."

"Someone's not in a good mood." Hayato used a sing-song voice.

"Keep that up and I'll smack you."

Hayato pouted. "You're mean!"

She smiled. "Hey you bring it on yourself."

"So where do we go?"

"Well the last classes are still going so the clubrooms will be empty till then but we are in the same building as the black magic clubroom so I can show you where it is."

"Oh yeah I wanna see it! SHOW ME SHOW ME SHOW ME!"

Fern smacked the back of his head. "Calm down and I will."

Again he pouted and followed Fern to the room.

* * *

"So this is it?"

"Yup and you can look at the stuff they use just don't touch anything!"

Hayato slammed his hands onto the top of his head. "Got it!"

Fern smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well you enjoy yourself here. I'm going to be right back."

"Where are you going?"

She paused at the door for a moment. "Uh to the bathroom. Don't worry I shouldn't take too long."

"Okay I'll be here!"

Fern left the room and Hayato behind and set off in the direction away from the bathrooms.

* * *

She held her breath and slowly opened the door. Fern looked inside and found the room to be empty and slipped inside. It has been so long since she was in this room. The last time she was smiling and laughing with her used to be friends. So much has changed in such little time. She was standing in the middle of music room three. Looking at nothing and everything, taking in the memories wishing things were different and wish she didn't feel like she messed everything up just when it started to go well. She felt her eyes watering but refused to let tears fall. Fern understood now that when she was feeling sad or lonely is when Suzu would appear. Fern wasn't sure if she did want to see Suzu now or ever again for that matter.

"Fern?"

She gasped and turned around coming face to face with Takashi.

At first Takashi seemed slightly confused and angry but when he saw her expression his face softened. "Fern are you alright?"

She felt her tears start to fall so she quickly turned around and tried to keep her voice even. "Yeah. Don't worry about it."

Takashi wrapped his arms around her middle from behind and pulled her into an embrace as he place his head by her shoulder.

"Tell me the truth Fern. Please."

Fern couldn't stop the tears now and started to sob.

Takashi turned her around and hugged her tightly. "Shh. Its okay."

Fern continued to cry into his chest. "No its not! Nothing is okay anymore! Everything is wrong and its my fault!"

He took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Nothing is your fault Fern. Don't ever think that!"

She tried to glare at him through her tears. "Yes it is! You helped me when I needed it then I yell at you. I disobey my grandmother and now she hates me and Suzu is leaving me because I don't trust her and can't be with her!"

"Fern I wasn't mad at you. I just wanted you to be happy and your grandmother is a bitch." Fern snorted at this smiling slightly and Takashi did too. "Its true and you know it. But Fern who is Suzu?"

She looked at Takashi for a while before choosing her words to speak. "She's...well, when I was younger she was my imaginary friend. She came back now and I see her. But I shouldn't but I do because my grandmother took away my pills and now I'm freaking out all the time not to mention I have major anger problems and-"

Takashi pulled her into a hug again trying to calm her from her rant. He looked up when the doors opened. Kyoya had stepped in and was looking at Fern with only the slightest concern which was big on his part.

"Your grandmother took away your medication?"

Fern pulled away from Takashi slightly to only stare at Kyoya.

"Fern tell me, is this true?"

She nodded her head.

Then the other members of the club came into the room. Kyoya turned to Tamaki.

"I will not be at club today. There is something I must do. I trust you won't destroy the club while I'm gone?"

Tamaki sensed the serious atmosphere of the room and kept unusually calm. "Okay and let me know if we can be of any service."

Kyoya nodded and left the room.

That's when the other members noticed Fern and practically all over their jaws, minus Honey, dropped at her appearance. Even the never-phased-by-anything Haruhi. The twins were the first to speak.

"Fern what happened to you?"

Fern's mind seemed to be set on fast forward and she couldn't think of an answer for the twins. Takashi sensed her discomfort and simply picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room.

"Takashi you can put me down."

He shook his head. "Wait."

She sighed and placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes as she tried to calm down. She opened her eyes again when she was being set down on a couch in a different empty room in the school.

"Where are we?"

Takashi sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. "Doesn't matter. How can I help you feel better?"

Fern shook her head. "I just...now that you're here I don't want to talk about. Can you answer me some questions though?"

He looked at her then nodded his head. "Well I was wondering why Honey and you didn't talk to me when I came back to school on Monday."

Takashi looked away not wanting to say what he saw and admit that he was jealous and angry.

Fern leaned on him and closed her eyes. "Please answer me Takashi. I won't be mad I just want to know."

He rested his head on hers and sighed. "I saw you kiss Ryuu. It made me mad that you would kiss another guy like that especially after what I thought was going on with us. Mitsukuni acted that way because he figured out why I was upset. He thought he should side with me. I'm sorry if that made you sad but Fern please tell me that wasn't the reason you jumped out of the tree."

"Takashi I didn't know you saw that. I want you to know it wasn't what it seemed. Ryuu, he needed help with something and ugh I'm not explaining this well. I can't tell you the reason because I made a promise to Ryuu. But I mean it when I say I don't feel anything like that towards Ryuu. Not at all. And I was upset about that but it was something completely different."

Takashi kissed her temple. "I believe you but what made you jump out of the tree?"

"It was Suzu."

She felt Takashi freeze under her.

_Great now he probably really does think I'm insane if I listen to a pretend girl telling me to try to kill myself._

* * *

Fern put her hand gently on Takashi's arm that was around her. "Takashi?"

He still didn't move or answer her. "Takashi please say something."

"You listen to her?"

Fern sighed. "Yeah. That's why I'm on medication. So she doesn't appear."

"But if you know she's not real why do you listen to her?"

She closed her eyes. "I don't know. I can't help it its like without her I'm all alone and she seems to know that and never leaves me."

Takashi hugged her close but stopped when Fern flinched in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh nothing sorry."

He placed her back on the couch and knelt in front of her. "Fern."

Fern hugged her arms, one of which was stinging slightly, to her stomach. "Really Takashi its fine."

He didn't believe her and he took both her arms. He pulled up the left sleeve first to reveal nothing. He was about to pull up the right sleeve when Fern grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't."

"Let me see Fern. Let me help."

She looked into his eyes and saw the caring he had for her and slowly her hand slid off his wrist and he pulled back the sleeve to reveal bandages from her wrist to her elbow. A slight pink color could be seen through the white. His eyes widened at the sight and quickly he looked at Fern with concern.

"Who did this to you?"

Fern looked down ashamed to look at him.

"Was it your grandmother?" She shook her head. "Your grandfather?" Again she shook her head. "Someone in the house? A servant, a relative? Who Fern?"

She let out a shaky breath. "It. Was...me."

There was a long pause before Takashi spoke. "Why?"

Fern looked at him but then looked off to the right not wanting to meet his gaze.

"It was Suzu wasn't it?"

Her mouth twitched into a frown and she shook her head.

"No it wasn't Suzu. I did it to myself. She didn't."

"But she told you to didn't she."

Fern couldn't come up with an answer.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"I don't know what to do Takashi."

He stood up pulling Fern with him.

"We'll figure this out. Together. All of us are still there for you Fern, don't forget that."

She nodded her head and hugged him feeling safe for once and out of danger.

"Thank you Takashi."

"You're welcome."

"Fern do you still have that phone?"

"Yeah."

"Can you do something for me?"

She leaned back and looked at his face. "What?"

"Can you call me every night before you go to bed? Just to make sure everything is okay?"

"But wouldn't that bother you? I mean what if when I call I'm interuppting something, or or..."

"It doesn't matter if you disrupt my family's dinner. I will answer every time. I will Fern, I promise."

"Fern he said promise again. You can't trust him when he says that!" Suzu was tugging on her short skirt looking sad.

She glanced down at Suzu but looked back at Takashi. "Okay. I'll call you."

He smiled and led her out of the room. To her surprise the room they were in was next door to the black magic club.

"Takashi let's not go back quite yet. Let's go to the black magic club first okay?"

He nodded his head but didn't look entirely happy about it.

When they got inside the only people in there were Ryuu and Hayato. Hayato was holding some bottle with liquid in it and Ryuu was showing him something in a textbook. They both looked up when the doors opened and Hayato smiled like an idiot once again and Ryuu's face went slightly white looking at Takashi remembering what Fern told him about how Takashi was acting. He knew as soon as she told him that Takashi probably saw them but he didn't know what to do because he didn't want the crap beaten out of him.

"Hey Fernery! Ryuu was showing me this cool something and its really cool!"

Fern smiled. "A cool something? Your words of wisdom are unbelievable."

Hayato's smile grew because he didn't understand what Fern meant by her comment.

Ryuu finally found his voice. "So what brings you here Fern." He cleared his throat. "And Takashi."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing special."

Ryuu looked at her arm and his eyes widened. "Fern your sleeve."

She realized her sleeves were still pulled up. "Its okay. He knows."

Ryuu stepped closer to them. "He knows about Suzu?"

Suddenly Hayato decided to freak out and tackled Fern to the floor and hovered over threatening to drown her in whatever was in the bottle he had.

"Where's Suzu? I'll get rid of her Fern just let me pour this on her and she feel my wrath!"

"Hayato."

His voice went back to its sweet nature. "Yes Fernery?"

"GET OFF ME!"

"Oh sorry sorry!"

Once they were standing Fern stared at Hayato slightly worried. "What is in that bottle anyways?"

He held the bottle about an inch away from her face and Fern's eyes started to cross trying to focus. "Holy water of course!"

Fern pushed his hand away. "Of course." She looked over at Ryuu and Takashi. Both had different emotions radiating off them. Ryuu looked scared and Takashi looked angry.

"Uh is everything okay here?"

Takashi nodded but Ryuu spoke up. "I feel like I presented a problem between to close friends and for that I am sorry to both Fern and you Takashi. I know you saw us in the hallways and I'm sure Fern hasn't told you the real reason because she's keeping a promise to me, correct?"

Takashi nodded his head again.

"Well it isn't fair to you not to know. Fern did kiss me but it was because I asked her to." Hayato gasped and pouted at Ryuu. "Hayato listen too because there is more to this. I needed Fern's help in figuring something out about myself and well now I know so everything is fine now."

Takashi looked slightly confused and Hayato had crossed his arms still pouting.

Ryuu sighed, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fern was helping me find out if I was..." He gulped before finishing his sentence feeling nervous. "Gay."

Hayato's pout vanished and he glomped Ryuu knocking both of them over and kissed him on the nose making all the color and some more return to his face.

Fern giggled at the scene and looked at Takashi who looked surprised. "So do you understand now?"

He nodded and turned away from the two boys. "Yes, but can we leave now?"

She laughed and nodded her head and she said goodbye to the boys and left with Takashi back to music room three.

* * *

Before they went inside Fern could already hear the squealing girls inside. She was about to turn the handle when Takashi pulled her sleeves down. They smiled at each other and opened the doors.

Fern was about to go sit down at a table by herself when Takashi grabbed her hand with his and walked her to his spot by Honey. They sat down side by side still holding hands and Takashi seemed unaware of all the eyes of his guests burning holes into the two, but Fern noticed. In fact she started to figit in her seat feeling odd with all the staring. One of the girls in the yellow blob dresses asked Takashi a question but it was directed at Fern.

"Who is that?" They way she said it sounded like she was talking about highly toxic trash that needed to be thrown out.

Before Takashi could answer Fern leaned forward and smiled sweetly at the girl. "My name is Fern Thomas. I'm in your class I'm sorry you're too busy drooling boys to notice."

The more the girl glared the harder it was for Fern not to start laughing. Takashi leaned over and whispered in her ear of course making the girl even more upset.

"Be nice."

Fern replied but chose not to whisper. "Hey if I don't get respect why the hell should I give any back?" She was still smiling, well smirking by now, at the girl sitting across from her.

_I didn't know idiots like her came here...I should come more often I could let off some steam here. This is rather fun!_

Now the girl smirked at Fern. "Well if you don't like me then why did you change your look then? I do remember what you looked like before and now you look well...perhaps a little better but we can still see your face."

Takashi was about to say something when Fern put her hand over his mouth and turned to smile at the girl who now that she looked at her noticed they did look similar with their hair and eyes.

"I'm sorry didn't you hear? It's dress like a brainless idiot month. My first thought was Tamaki but your look is so average and boring that it was much easier to put together. And this isn't my face. My face is under this layer of make up and contacts. Trust me I would never choose to looks like this in public. Far too hideous."

Fern felt Takashi smile under her hand but noticed it was barely there when she removed her hand.

"You know Takashi you should bring me here more often. Its fun to meet new people!"

* * *

**Holy toast this chapter is long!**

**oh and holy water was used! a certain person (you know who you are C: ) let me know ASAP! of how you thought of me putting that in there :D**


	27. I like it when you're wild

**author: so now things are getting a little better and Takashi doesn't have to worry about something going on between Ryuu and Fern!**

**Ryuu: I'd like it very much if you didn't make me become so embarrassed all the time.**

**author: but its so adorable to watch the cool confident person being frazzled!**

**Ryuu: No it is not!**

**author: oh you know you like it**

**Ryuu: *pulls out a cryptic looking book from bag***

**author: what are you doing?**

**Ryuu: *opens book to a certain page and starts to mumble words***

**author: hey come on I didn't mean any harm!**

**Ryuu: *draws symbol is air with fingers before closing the book smiling***

**author: *very scared* what did you...do?**

**Ryuu: *starts to walk away* Nothing...yet.**

**author: WAIT! *tackles to the ground* I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please don't curse me!**

**Ryuu: stop making me fumble around in you story and I may take the curse off. *leaves***

**author: *laughs* something even funnier should happen to him now... but what? o and warning this chapter pushes the T rating on this story! :D**

* * *

Hayato poked his head into the host club room telling Fern that they needed to go before her grandmother got home for the day. Fern nodded her head at him.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute."

The girl sitting across from he smiled. "Yes you better be going. You don't belong here."

Fern returned her smile. "Oh believe me, I know I don't. Its far too annoying in here." She turned to look at Takashi. "Bye then and don't worry I'll keep my promise." Then, much to Takashi's surprise she kissed him on the cheek. Fern smiled as the girl glared at her for her actions. Then Fern waved goodbye to the other hosts and joined Hayato at the door and together the two of them left.

Fern smiled as she walked with Hayato. She was happy with how things seemed to be turning out. Hayato seemed to be off in his own world and she didn't want to bother him.

"Fern how could you do this? How could you be so mean to me?"

She glanced down to see Suzu walking beside her. Fern decided to use her thoughts to talk to Suzu instead of words.

_I didn't do anything to you Suzu. I can't. You're not real._

"How can you say that Fern! We're best friend! Sisters almost!"

_Sisters don't lie to each other. You've been lying to me Suzu. I should have never believed you._

Fern kept her head held high and smiled as she looked back and Suzu had disappeared.

"So Hayato, what did Ryuu show you?"

Hayato smiled brightly and started to tell her what he learned.

* * *

Fern was pacing in her bedroom holding her phone. It was sometime between 9:00 and 9:30 and Fern still hadn't called Takashi yet. Hayato had been awfully quiet since they gotten home. He'd been like that since Fern told him what happened between herself and Takashi and she thought the reason he had finally shut up may have been because of that but Fern just chalked it up to him be weird and didn't think much of it.

"Okay I said I'd call so I need to call. Okay I'll call right now." She opened the phone and put her finger over the buttons but she couldn't press them. "Okay now." Still no movement. She sighed and shut the phone and laid down on the floor. "Why is this so hard?"

"Oh Fernery!"

She groaned. She wanted silence not stupidity at the moment even though Hayato had a special place in her heart. Like a little brother that you want to hang out a window but never actually let go of his legs and have him plummet to his death. Yeah that definition fitted Hayato and Fern's relation well.

"What could you possibly want at this moment in time."

Hayato ran over to her and pulled her up from the floor and dragged her to the only window.

"I present a solution to your problem!"

"Hayato, fresh air doesn't cure insanity. However dangling you out of it could release so anger."

"NOT NICE FERNERY!"

She punched his arm. "Oh shut up will you. Now what is so amazing about this window?"

He quickly dropped his pout and smiled and opened the window.

"TADA! Do notice how close this very large and strong tree is located to the house."

Fern leaned out the window slightly and noticed he was right. The tree was large and looked sturdy. If she wanted to she could crawl out onto it or someone could get in if they wished.

"Cool, but why are you showing me this? I'm not good with trees in case you've forgotten."

"Oh I know I'm showing you this because then you won't be so scared later tonight."

"What do you mean tonight?"

Hayato's smile faltered. "Uh I wasn't suppose to say that."

Fern raised an eyebrow and started to walk closer to him. "To say what? Please, do tell me more Hayato."

He started to back up towards the door. "Hey don't you have to make a phone call? BYE!" And he dashed out of the room leaving Fern very confused and slightly amused.

"Such a strange boy but he's right. I've got to call him." Fern grabbed her phone from the floor and called Takashi.

After a few rings she heard his voice. It sounded like he was outside. Like he was running. "Hello?"

"Hey Takashi. Its me, Fern."

"Hey Fern how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. It can get really lonely here, but sometime Hayato comes and talks." She heard a noise that sounded like wood getting scraped. "Takashi what are you doing?"

Then she heard a tap on her window and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"What the hell!"

Takashi chuckled over the phone. "Sorry its not Satan, its something better."

Fern smirked as she walked to the window already knowing who it was. She opened the window and let Takashi in. How he was able to run here and climb a tree while still talking calmly to her on the phone she had no idea.

"So this is what Hayato was talking about. I think I like this idea."

Takashi smiled and pulled her into a hug. Then she noticed he had a bag with him.

"What's that for?"

"Well Kyoya told us that your grandmother destroyed your art supplies, so I thought" He opened the bag and pulled out a few brushes a small portable canvas, and three containers of multicolored paints. Fern gasped at the supplies and she couldn't stop smiling. "You could use some more."

He handed her the bag of supplies and Fern looked at it with great happiness. "Takashi I, I don't know what to say. I mean no one has ever done something like this for me before. Thank you, thank you so much!" She looked at him and he smiled happy that he made her feel good again.

"You're welcome."

Fern set the stuff down on her dresser and walked back over to Takashi who was now sitting on her bed looking around. She sat next to him.

She kissed his cheek and he turned to look at her.

"Fern you do know that I really like you, right?"

"Of course and I really like you too Takashi."

"Good." He placed his hand on her face and pulled her into a kiss that lasted for a long while.

Fern pulled back and bit her lip in question. "Hey Takashi, just to be sure, you're not sleepy or anything are you?"

He looked confused. "No why?"

She shrugged. "Well I don't know. I just don't want you to do something you regret just because you act uh 'different' when you're tired."

He smirked and leaned in to whisper in her as his nose rubbed across her cheek. "I'm not tired. I just like being this way with you."

Fern felt heat go to her face. "Why?"

He kissed her jaw a few times before going back to her ear. "I just love how you react to it."

Then he started to attack her jaw and neck with his lips making Fern become short of breath. Fern tried to regain her focus and when she did she put her hands on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed and she hovered over him. She smiled at the feeling of how this has happened before only the rolls were reversed. If anyone came in they would see the two of them in a very compromising position on her bed. She leaned down and started to passionately kiss Takashi who returned the kiss with passion of his own. His hands went to her waist and pulled her close to him till their bodies were pressed against each other.

One of Fern's hands remained on his chest while the other ran through his hair as the kiss deepened. His hands were rubbing her back when Takashi felt the need to move and flipped them over so that Fern was now the one pressed into the sheets and stayed over her as she looked up at him with a flushed face. He could tell she had something on her mind.

"What are you thinking?"

Her face became a little more red as she smiled. "Well I think I like you when you're wild like this instead of the quiet host."

Takashi smiled. "Is this wild enough for you then?"

Fern blushed some more and looked away causing Takashi to smirk. He rubbed his nose up and down her neck.

"No? Well I'm sure I can fix that."

He started to kiss down to the collar of her shirt and trailed his lips along the hem. Fern had closed her eyes and was focusing on her breathing. Soon his lips came up back to hers and they resumed their kissing, his tongue entering past her lips without even asking.

Their hands started to become more curious of the other and trailed in patterns along each others backs. At one point Fern's hands were on his chest again and she tugged at his shirt slightly hoping he got the hint. He did and he broke contact with her lips to stand on his knees, still straddling her and peeled off his shirt. Fern's face became flushed again and she pulled him back down and they resumed their previous actions. His bare chest felt warm under her fingers and her hand roamed it as if it were trying to memorize every inch. She traced the lines of his abs and smirked into the kiss as his stomach twitched as her hand traveled lower. She didn't go too far low but just enough to cause Takashi to grunt and put his head on her shoulder as they caught their breath.

He mumbled into her shoulder. "This isn't fair."

"What are you talking about?"

He picked his head up to look at her. "You still have your shirt on and I don't."

If her face could get any redder it did. "Takashi we shouldn't go too far."

He caressed her face. "We won't, I won't. I would never unless we were both ready."

Fern smiled and propped herself up making Takashi sit on his knees so he didn't crush her legs with his weight. She looked at him for a moment then nodded her head smiling.

She started to pull up her shirt when Takashi placed his hands on her wrists to stop her. "Let me do it." His voice was a soft whisper. Again she nodded and lifted her arms to help him take off the shirt. Once it was off she felt rather exposed as his eyes looked her over. Sure she still had her bra on but she has never been this intimate with a boy before.

He sensed she was uncomfortable. "You're beautiful Fern." He put his hand under her chin and had her look at him. "You really are."

She kissed him. "Thank you."

Soon both of them were lying back down and now with no shirt restraining him Takashi kissed down her chest and stomach biting whenever her body twitched or he heard her gasp. Her right hand was twisting in his hair and he took it and kissed the wrist through the bandages. Fern started to cry a little as he kissed over the cuts she did herself. Takashi took notice and kissed away her tears.

Between kisses he spoke softly to her. "What...is...wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did that to myself. I'm ashamed of it and wish it never happened." Her voice was quiet and full of pain. Pain that Takashi wanted to take away.

He put his head above hers and looked her directly in the eye. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. None of this is your fault. Please don't think that."

She closed her eyes and nodded her head. He kissed her forehead and laid down next to her with one hand behind her head weaved into her hair and the other placed her her stomach slowly rubbing in circles. Fern moved closer till her head was against the base of his neck and she could hear his heartbeat. She folded one arm against herself and the other rubbed from his chest to lay on his shoulder.

Fern moved her legs against his and felt something, rather hard. She tried not to giggle but even though she didn't make a sound her body started to tremble with her silent laughter. Takashi didn't understand what was going on.

"What's so funny?"

Fern let her laughter out and finally answered his question. "I didn't realize you were so happy to see me tonight."

Takashi looked at her still confused so she moved her legs again adding pressure and Takashi's eyes widened and for what Fern was sure the first time he blushed.

Then Takashi groaned and shoved his face into her pillow. Fern tried not to laugh at his obvious problem. "I'm sorry I probably could have handled that better."

He talked into her pillow. "I know of a few ways you can handle it better."

Fern gasped at what he said and blushed once again.

Takashi raised his head from the pillow. "Sorry! That's taking things to far isn't it?"

Fern stared at the ceiling thinking while Takashi turned to lay on his back as well. After a while he closed his eyes. Seconds later, though they snapped open. Fern again straddling him and she was smirking down at his questioning eyes. She pressed their bodies together making Takashi groan. Fern could tell he was trying to hold back. She knew her skirt had a chance of riding up but she didn't care. This was getting interesting and Fern didn't want it to stop and she knew Takashi didn't want it to either. She rubbed her body against his creating friction and Takashi closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Fern took this moment to ravage his neck like he did to hers. She continued her actions trying to get him to make that sound again. She could feel him trying not to but she didn't want that. She moved slower and added more pressure and ran one of her hands along the hem of his jeans. Takashi gasped and Fern smiled against his neck and took it a tiny step further and dragged a few fingers just under the edge of his pants. This caused him to groan.

Fern stopped her actions and kissed him on the nose and laid on his chest waiting for him to regain his focus.

"Why did you stop?"

She giggled. "Maybe next time. I think that should be all you get tonight."

"Such a tease."

Fern raised an eyebrow. "A tease? Oh please I can make this much worse for you. Believe me on that one."

She felt him shudder under her. "What time is it?"

Fern glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read 10:46. "Its almost 11:00. Do you need to go?"

Takashi sat up and played with the belt loops on her skirt as she rubbed his arms. "I probably should."

"Will you come again tomorrow?"

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I will come every night if you want me to."

Fern laughed a little. "Well I don't know about every night. I mean if you get the same problem as you have now that could be an issue, that is, unless you want to go fix it now or something."

By pulling on her skirt he brought her closer to him and he put his mouth within centimeters of hers. He talked almost growl-like. "I am not doing something like _that_ in my girlfriend's house."

Fern pulled her head back smiling. "I'm your girlfriend now?"

He smiled at her. "If you want to be."

"Well of course I do!" Fern hugged him so fast that they ended up falling back onto the bed again. They started to laugh when Hayato came into the room and stood with wide eyes staring at them obviously embarrassed.

"Oh uh I seem to be interrupting something." The two on the bed sat up but Takashi kept both his arms around Fern and it was then Hayato noticed the lack of clothing. "What are you two doing!"

Fern rolled his eyes and decided to tease Hayato a bit. "Oh shut up Hayato we all know you love the view here, unless Ryuu is better?"

Hayato became flustered and turned as red as his hair and gave up on words and walked out of the room flipping Fern off in the process in good humor of course.

Fern laughed again and felt Takashi pull her closer to him.

"I should go now."

"Okay. You should come again tomorrow though."

He nodded as he got up and picked up his shirt and put it on. When he was dressed he looked back at Fern, who was still shirtless, smirking at her. "And we can pick up right where we left off."

Fern flushed a new dark red yet she was still able to talk. "Well only if you can handle the fact that we are not going that far however we can stop when you get too excited." She smiled when the smirk fell from his face. He was still dealing with this 'problem' now and he didn't want it to get any worse.

"Just go home Takashi. I'll see if I can stop by again tomorrow."

He smiled again at her and quickly walked over to kiss her goodbye and hopped out the window and climbed down the tree and out of sight. Fern sighed and laid back on her bed smiling.

"Oh yes things are so totally getting better."

* * *

Today Fern spent a longer time in getting ready. She liked what happened the night before and wanted it to continue so why not tease Takashi a little bit? She searched her dresser till she found a decent enough shirt. It was a short sleeve, dark blue button up shirt. She a short white skirt that came up a little above her knees. She dug her black converse shoes from under her bed. One of the only articles of clothing her grandmother let her keep. Fern looked down at her arm and went to the bathroom to remove the bandages. She was pleased to find that each of the cuts had finally scabbed over and stopped bleeding. She carefully washed off her arm. It still looked gruesome so she searched her dresser yet again in search for socks or some tights.

She decided on a pair of socks that were striped with a light blue and a dark blue, the dark blue matching her shirt. She grabbed the socks and left to find Hayato and asked him for a pair of scissors. Soon she had cut up the socks and made two elbow high gloves. satisfied with her work she smiled, gave Hayato the scissors back and went to her room to work on her hair. She ended up just using a white ribbon her grandmother forced upon her but she added her own flair to it. She dipped in in some light blue paint and made a swirl design across it. Once she was done she set off to find Hayato again.

Once Fern found him she tackled him claiming she wanted to go back to the school saying she needed to get her homework. Hayato being smarter than he acts knew quickly that she just wanted to meet a certain giant but he didn't complain and together the two again made the trip to the school in the afternoon.

* * *

They got to school a few minutes before the last of the classes were out. Hayato ran inside saying he wanted to explore but Fern knew better and knew he was going to find Ryuu. She set off on her own walking to her old school room knowing Takashi was there and waited outside for him as the last bell rang. Honey and Takashi were the last ones to leave. Honey noticed Fern and within seconds had her against the wall hugging her to death.

"FERN-CHAN! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! ARE YOU COMING TO CLUB TODAY?"

Fern was getting used to Honey and his antics but she still hated the name and him being so... touchy.

She kept her mouth shut and spoke through her teeth so she wouldn't yell. "Let go of me Honey."

"Oh right. I forgot Fern-chan doesn't liked to be touched unless its Takashi."

Fern blushed and was so embarrassed by what he said she didn't hear that fact that he called her Fern-chan.

"Mitsukuni."

"Don't worry Takashi! I'll tell the others you were busy and will be there soon!" After that he skipped away.

Sooner than Fern could think Takashi had her pinned against the wall with their noses touching.

"So I'm the only who can touch you? Interesting."

She placed her hands on his chest and smiled. "Yeah well don't get so cocky about it."

He smirked and leaned in to kiss her and she responded happily that is till someone cleared their throat making Takashi pull back. It was a teacher who looked a little flustered at seeing the two teens.

He adjusted his glasses and the grip on his briefcase. "Please have some dignity and do such things in privacy."

Fern didn't get a chance to say anything because Takashi had nodded his head and pulled Fern away.

"Takashi where are we going?"

"He said we need privacy and I couldn't agree more."

They stopped walking. "What are you talking about?"

He turned to smile at her and pulled her into an empty classroom. He closed the door and pulled the blind down so no one could see in. He pushed Fern back until she was stuck between him and the desk in the front of the room.

"Well I see you were able to fix that problem of yours. Have fun?"

He looked down. "Well I see you're trying to create another problem with that outfit of yours. I find that highly unfair."

She pulled his face back up so he would look at her. "I have no idea what you are talking about but I'm sure we can talk about it tonight, right?"

He smiled and started to kiss her like he did last night, both of them loving every minute of their time together. Fern scooted back so she was sitting on the desk and Takashi place one of his hands on the desk and the other went to her knee and started to slide up. This action caused Fern's hand to go from his chest to his hair and she bit his lip. The kiss deepened and his hand was getting higher on her leg. Anyone walking by would almost be able to hear their heavy breathing through the door. Fern put one of her legs between his and applied some pressure. She tugged his hair a little when he didn't make the sound she wanted to hear so she slid off the desk, keeping their lips together, and repeated her action. A sound was heard but it was not from Takashi but from her as his hand had gotten very high on the outer side of her hip practically under her entire skirt.

The sound she made caused Takashi feel like his pants were getting tight and tried not to show it but Fern caught on anyways. One of her hands left his hair and trailed down his neck, down his chest, slowly over his stomach drawing little patterns and making its way to his jeans. His breathing had hitched and his kissing had gotten rougher but Fern didn't mind. It excited her. She continued lowering her hand and stopped when she reached the hem of his jeans. She broke the kiss and listened to their heavy breathing for a moment before talking.

"Want me to stop?" She wasn't sure if she should keep going or if things would end bad.

Through heavy breathing he whispered back to her. "Fuck no."

Fern smirked as he put one of his hands, the one that wasn't almost touching her butt, on the back of her head and brought her mouth to his. Her hand in his hair continued its tugging and her other hand dragged itself slowly down over the hardness in his jeans. She felt him shudder and she loved that she was causing this reaction out of him. She moved her hand to undo the button.

Then the door opened.

The two of them froze for only a second before quickly separating. Fern did her best to keep the blush from forming on her cheeks. So far so good and she didn't want to chance a glance at Takashi to see how he was doing. She fixed her skirt and looked up at whoever opened the door.

"Oh my Kaoru. I'd say mommy and daddy were right for naming Mori the wild type, but who knew our little Fern was so affectionate as well?"

"Oh I agree Hikaru. Who knows what would have happened if we haven't gone looking for them."

Hikaru noticed the nervous glances between the two older high schoolers and smirked. "Oh don't worry about it. It was exactly what it looked like. Sorry we interuppted Mori."

"Yeah Mori sorry. It looked like you were about to have some fun." At that last word both twins smirked at the couple.

Mori glared at the twins, sending chills down their spines.

They started to back up in unison. "Sorry Mori. We'll be going now. Take all the time you need!" Then they dashed out of the room.

As soon as they left Fern put her face in her hands thinking about how they looked when the twins came in.

_God how embarrassing! I want to die...no I want the floor to swallow me...no I want to melt away or become dust and blow away into the wind._

Fern was taken from her thoughts by laughter. She slowly raised her head to see Takashi laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That. What just happened. I'm not sure why but it is."

She smacked him on the arm. "It's not funny! You know what they are going to say now!"

He calmed his laughter. "Calm down Fern. They are too scared of me to say anything. I'd hurt them if they did."

After a while Fern smiled. "Okay I guess that makes things better."

"Yes it does." He put his hands on her waist and went to kiss her but she stopped him by putting her finger on his lips.

"Dude we just got caught. We should probably go back now."

He put his forehead against hers and he growled. "Fine."

* * *

"I am so confused right now."

Fern and Takashi stood in the host club room only this time it was decked out to look like some royal palace and all of the hosts we dressed up either as royalty or as servants. Each playing their part to a 'T' and had the girls just swooning over and over again.

Takashi shrugged his shoulders used to how things were and walked Fern over to the table Honey was seated at. Fern noticed that same girl there again glaring at her as she sat down next to Takashi. Fern smiled sweetly at her. Fern also noticed that the tables were highly up and a white table cloth that was so big that it draped over the edges and covered her legs along with Takashi's. She smiled to herself as she thought she would have some fun with this.

She let go of Takashi's hand and casually placed it on his thigh. He didn't really react seeing as it wasn't a huge gesture and didn't pay it any mind and continued to host. Fern was barely able to keep the smirk off her face and settled for smiling. She picked up a cup of tea and started to sip it. As she drank she quickly moved her hand up and heard Mori take in a breath and tired to keep her composure.

The girl across the table looked at Mori with concern. "Mori are you alright? Your face is red."

He nodded his head still trying to keep his stoic nature.

Fern didn't stop there though. Through his jeans Fern started to 'fix' his problem. She was surprised when his hands didn't take her hand away but instead they just gripped the couch so tightly that Fern could see white in his knuckles. She could see his shoulders rise and drop as his breath quickened and every once in a while his eyes would glaze over as he was unable keep his stoic face.

"Mori are you sure you're alright? That girl has a point. Your face is rather red and you're breathing fast." Fern looked over at Takashi who locked eyes with her. Fern smirked for a brief moment as he quickly glared at her.

She continued with what she was doing till she was sure Takashi was reaching his breaking point. Then he leaned in to whisper into her ear sending chills down her spine with his words.

"Believe me I will get you back for this." Then he nodded to the others at the table and quickly got out of the room to be sure no one some his problem.

"So how much does he pay you?"

Fern turned her focus back to the girl across the table. They were the only ones there now. The few other girls left after Takashi was gone seeing as their host and reason for coming was no longer there. Honey had gone a mission to find more cakes to devour.

"What?"

"I asked how much does Mori pay you."

"What do you mean? Pay me for what?"

"For your, 'special' services. How much does he pay you?"

"Why the hell did you ask that?"

The girl smiled. "Honey had said Mori was busy and when the twins went to find you they came back whispering. I overhead them saying something about caught in the act. Then Mori finally comes in with you tagging behind."

Fern stared at the girl with anger bubbling in her.

"You may clean up good but you're still nothing but a filthy halfbreed."

Fern eyes widened. "How the hell do you know about my heritage?"

"Please who doesn't in this school." After that the girl stood up and left.

Fern sat alone for a few minutes before Takashi returned looking, well relieved. He immediately looked worried when he saw Fern's face.

"Fern what's wrong?"

"Is it illegal to kill something for being a bitch or do you think I can get away with it?"

Takashi laughed knowing who she was talking about. "I wouldn't chance it."

She pouted. "Fine." Then she smirked and looked over at him. "So do you feel better?"

He glared at her the showed off his own smirk. "Oh you'll see how I feel tonight."

Fern didn't know what to think so she just sat in comfortable silence with Takashi thinking about what would happen later.

* * *

**0_0 see? totally pushing on the whole T rated thing**

**so what do you all think is going to happen when they are at Fern's? hmmm?**

**message me or review your answer! i wanna hear your thoughts!**


	28. Shocking isn't it?

**alright person known as Synonyms4cinnamon! WHERE IS MY COOKIE THAT IS IN RAINBOW FORM! :D**

**this chapter is dedicated to you simply because I want that cookie!**

**here we go onward to the story and again I own nothing except my now slightly perverted characters...yeah sorry about that last chapter everyone but you got to admit it had its moments! :D**

* * *

Fern was sitting on the floor of her room with pieces of paper surrounding her. Each piece of paper had a different drawing on it. All were in black and white because Fern had been so busy trying to get all the sketches that were in her head out before they were gone that she hadn't painted any of them yet. Most of them were of the host club and of a certain host she has grown ever so fond of. There was one of Usa-chan eating cake with Honey, Haruhi ignoring Tamaki, Kyoya smirking as he wrote in his book, the twins showing off cheesy grins, and Takashi simply staring off into space looking as stoic as ever. Only that wasn't her favorite sketch of him. The one she liked the most was the one she was currently drawing. It was a drawing of her memory from the night before. When he had looked at her and called her beautiful and had meant it. She did her best to capture the pure love he had in his eyes. It was tricky but holding it up to look at Fern smiled at her victory.

"Perfect."

"Who are you talking to?"

Fern snapped her head to her window staring at Takashi who was sitting on the window sill.

_How long has he been there?_

"I see you've been drawing. Can I see them?"

Fern, out of panic and embarrassment, quickly sat on the last picture she drew. "Uh yeah go ahead."

He smiled and walked over to her till he was standing right in front of her. "What did you just sit on?"

"Sit on? What ever do you mean?"

Takashi bent over till his face was near Fern's. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Not a clue." Fern shook her head and smiled.

Takashi smiled as well and suddenly he had Fern over his shoulder and picked up the paper.

"Its me."

Fern stopped her fidgeting and buried her face into his back. "Yes it is."

"I like it."

Fern's head snapped up and she did her best to turn and try to see the back of his head. "Really?"

He set her down keeping one hand around her waist keeping her close. "Yes. Its very good."

They smiled at each other and then Takashi ruined the sweet moment by being a teenage boy.

"You know I really liked that view when you were on my shoulder."

Fern's face instantly went red and she smacked his chest and snatched the picture back. "Shut up!"

She picked up her mess and went to lay down on her bed feeling rather tired. She didn't do anything when she felt Takashi lay down next to her wrapping his arms securely around her and his face nestling in her hair. He started to kiss the back of her neck and his hands moved to rub her stomach while the other rubbed her hip.

"Takashi. Aren't we taking things a little fast?"

He stopped kissing her neck and moved to her ear biting it a little before whispering. "When you want to stop just say and I will. I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do."

Fern wiggled back until she was flush against his body behind her and reached one hand back to caress his face. She sighed as he leaned into her touch.

"I want to keep moving, but maybe we should slow things down a little. You know learn more about each other before take things further."

She felt him nod. "If that's what you want."

Fern turned around and kissed him. "Thank you."

She tried to stifle a yawn but Takashi saw it and smiled. "Tired?"

"Nah overworked."

"Overworked? Doing what?"

"Nothing. Its quite the task."

He laughed and pulled her close and somehow got the covers of her bed over both of them. "There. Go to sleep."

"But I don't want to."

"Your eyes are barely open."

"That means nothing."

He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back a little. Fern started to fidget a little and finally Takashi needed to know what her problem was.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ugh your shirt. The fabric is sticking to me."

Takashi sat up and soon his shirt was off again and he laid back down pulling Fern to him. "Better?"

"Uh..."

Fern was a bit shocked that he just simply took his shirt off and now all her mind could say was that he was half naked in her bed, with her in it. How was this happening?

He laughed at her reaction.

She put her hands on his chest as she got comfortable and started to slowly fall asleep to the beat of his heart.

* * *

The next morning Fern woke up feeling refreshed and ran her hands over the warm, bare chest next to her.

_...what the hell?_

Fern quickly opened her eyes to see Takashi was still sleeping next to her. He was shirtless and Fern couldn't remember why. She looked down and sighed in relief that she still had her clothes on. She looked at his face as he peacefully slept. Fern ran her hand gently against his cheek and his eyes slowly opened. He placed his hand over hers.

"Good morning."

He smiled a little. "Morning to you too."

"You should probably go. You have school."

"Are you still not aloud to go out yet? I mean not that its stopping you or anything."

"Yeah I'm still not able to go to school yet. Why?"

"Well if you're not going I'll just stay here with you."

Her eyes widened. "But you have the host club and Honey!"

"The host club will be fine and I'm sure Honey will be okay for one day."

"Well what do you want to do if you stayed?"

Takashi smirked and rolled over so that he was hovering over Fern. "I have a few ideas."

Fern smirked but put her hands on his chest and pushed him back till they were both sitting up. "Takashi." She kissed his nose. "Go to school."

He frowned for a moment but nodded his head, kissed her, and got up. He stood in the middle of her room looking around, confused.

Fern looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my shirt."

This made Fern burst out laughing. "Well good luck on finding it. Its probably gone forever now."

He shrugged his shoulders and said his goodbyes. "Its early morning not many people will be outside." And he vanished out the window after smiling at Fern.

Fern got up after a while and made her bed. As she walked over to her dresser to get changed she saw something on the floor next to it. She picked it up and realized it was Takashi's shirt.

"But it was so easy to find why didn't he see it?" Her jaw dropped at a thought. "Does he want me to have his shirt?"

Fern held it up to her body and realized that even though they were both about the same height, Takashi's shirt could be a nightgown for her. She smiled deciding the new purpose for the shirt. She folded it and put it away in the dresser and got changed. While she was brushing her hair someone barged into the room. That someone was her grandmother.

"Come here now!"

Confused Fern put down her brush and went to her grandmother. "What is it?"

"I have been told that you are sneaking away every day. Is that the truth and don't you dare lie to me child!"

Fern just stared at the woman before finding her voice. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I've been stuck here bored out of my mind."

Her grandmother hit her face. "Lies! I have been told of your involvement in two retched clubs. You have been sneaking away to go to them!"

Fern didn't know what to say and she just stammered and her grandmother became more angry.

"You have! You have joined the black magic club and the host club. You stupid child, magic is not real! As for the host club I'm not surprised you would do something so vile and dishonoring."

"The host club is nothing like that! All I do is paint for them!"

"Paint? With what you have no supplies. Unless someone gave you more?"

Fern went white as her grandmother ordered the two servants to search Fern's room.

"Stop it! Please it is nothing like you think!" Fern was waving her arms as she spoke letting her anger and sadness take a hold on her.

Her grandmother snatched her right arm and held it into the light.

"What is the meaning of this? Those boys or 'hosts' did this to you didn't they. When you couldn't preform well enough for their tastes." Her grandmother made a sound of disgust as she let go of Fern's arm. "Filthy child. You deserve far worse I think."

Fern held her arm close to herself and glared at her grandmother. "They didn't do this to me. I did. Because of you! You made me do this to myself! You're a horrible woman. You should go to prison for what you have done and-"

Fern was cut off with another slap to her face. "Don't talk to me in that tone! After I take you in when your mother dies and this is how you repay me? By insulting my good name!"

Fern kept her head hung low. "You have ruined your own name. You're killing me." She lifted her head to look at her grandmother with anger in her eyes. "You make me wish I was dead!"

Her grandmother seemed unaffected by her harsh words. "Perhaps you should be."

Fern was taken aback by her response and stood frozen to the floor as the one lady servant, the one who practically ripped her hair out before, produced Fern's newly acquired art supplies and recent drawings to her grandmother.

"So you have been painting again."

Fern did do anything but watch as her grandmother ordered the servants to throw out the supplies and then right in front of her, she started to rip up the drawings. Fern never took her eyes off the pieces of shredded paper floating to the ground until the door was thrown open and Hayato stood there looking worried.

"I, I heard some shouting. Is everyone alright?" He looked at everyone in the room and when he made eye contact with Fern he nearly cried. He looked to the floor and saw the ripped paper and knew exactly what was going on.

"Hayato get back to work!" Her grandmother was done destroying her art and was glaring at Hayato who was still in the doorway.

"But I, I mean you can't just. There must be a better-"

"Hayato go back to work or you and your family are fired!"

"But Fern..."

"Go Hayato. Just, go." Hayato looked over at Fern who looked lifeless. After a moments pause he finally backed out of the room looking scared and sad mixed together.

"Now I do not know how you have been getting away but be certain you will not be leaving this for a long while. Your door will now be locked seeing you can't climb down a tree without getting an injury much to my inconvenience. I will send Hayato up with your meals but otherwise no contact with anyone! Do I make myself clear?"

Fern glared at the horrid woman before her.

Her grandmother took that as her answer and left the room. Fern heard the lock click and suddenly she felt very closed in.

She fell to her knees and started to cry. "What did I do to deserve this? What the hell did I do!" She curled up into a ball on her floor and just cried and cried for hours. She didn't eat the food Hayato brought her feeling too sick to try. She just laid around her room for hours at times till it was starting to get dark out and Fern just gave up her pacing and switched into Takashi's shirt. It smelled like him and it gave Fern a sense of comfort. She crawled into her bed trying to get to sleep hoping that something or someone would save her from the hell she is in.

* * *

_/Takashi POV/_

* * *

Takashi made it home within minutes and was walking through his quiet house heading towards his room. He was thinking about the night he spent with Fern. Even though the night before had much more going on he enjoyed the other night more. Simply because he liked how she was being honest with him. He liked how she pressed herself against him when she was getting ready to sleep. He liked how her hands were gently on his skin. He liked how her haired smelled like her shampoo, a mixture of fruits and spices. He liked how she looked as she slept and how her nose would scrunch up at times and then relax. He had kissed her temple at one point and whispered into her skin, knowing she probably wouldn't hear or remember what he said.

Takashi paused at his door, his hand on the handle. He thought back to when he said that knowing that in time he would have to gather the courage to say it to her face to face. He kept thinking. She will have to meet his family. What would they think of her? She is from a wealthy family so surely that is a positive right? And if he wants to marry her his parents would need to approve.

_Wait marriage? No, no I shouldn't be thinking about that yet should I? I do love her though. But does she love me back?_

"TAKASHI!"

Takashi was pulled from his thoughts when his brother, Satoshi, came running down the hall in his pajamas. Satoshi continued running in hopes of tackling his older sibling but Takashi just put his arm out stopping Satoshi from getting close to him. Through his brother's hand Satoshi began his rapid talking.

"Takashi! How are you today? I'm fine I've been up for hours it seems! Or actually maybe only a few minutes I can't tell the difference though! Where were you last night? You left after dinner and didn't come back? But you must've come back because you're here now unless you are just getting back from where you went last night when you went somewhere and now you're returning from that place. Is that it?"

Takashi sighed. and went into his room closing the door in his brother's face.

"Sorry do you want some alone time? Okay I'll see you at breakfast!"

Takashi sat on his bed smiling slightly at his brother's antics but his smile faded when he realized that is someone as observant as the hyperactive Satoshi can notice his disappearances than that means his parents could know as well.

_I've got to ask him if mother or father know..._

* * *

Takashi had quickly put on a fresh uniform and made his way downstairs to find his brother. Satoshi running around in the entrance hall with one shoe on.

"Satoshi."

Satoshi glanced up at Takashi, took a misplaced step and skidded to the ground. It didn't seem to bother him though as he jumped up and walked over to his older brother.

"Yeah Takashi?"

"How did you know I was going out each night?"

Satoshi's face was calm before it split into a grin and he pointed at Takashi. "Because you just told me so!"

Takashi sweat-dropped and stared at his laughing brother. "So our parents don't know?"

"Nope. Just the two of us! Where have you been going anyways? To Honey's?"

"No."

Takashi went to pull his shoes on and grabbed his bag and watched as his brother finally found his other shoe and started to follow him out the door to go to the car.

"So then where have you been going?"

Takashi didn't say anything but Satoshi was persistent.

"Aw just tell me! I can keep a secret! Well not all secrets but if its a good one I swear I won't tell!"

Takashi glanced at his brother but just kept walking and got in the car and his brother followed.

"Please Takashi! Please please please!"

He sighed. "To meet...a person."

"Ooo! Who is that 'person'?"

Even the ever so stoic Takashi couldn't help but turn a very light pink. A change his brother easily saw.

"No way! It's a girl! Who is it! Do I know her? Does she go to your school?"

Takashi smiled a little. "Yes it is a girl and...no. She isn't at school." _That's not really a lie..._

"Well you guys must be pretty serious I mean if you were gone ALL night and all. What did you guys do?"

"That I won't tell you."

Satoshi started to laugh. "I never thought you would go that far with a girl! Wow Takashi!"

He turned to glare at his younger brother. "I would never do that."

His brother quickly stopped his laughing. "Uh right. Sorry."

Takashi nearly sighed in relief when his brother got out of the car for his school and the driver continued on to Ouran.

After his talk with Satoshi, all he could think was what if things went that far. What would they do? Could they do it? Or would it just ruin things for himself and Fern? What if it caused a problem between them and they never spoke again? Takashi wouldn't be able to handle that. He needed to know how she felt about him. Tonight when he went to her house he was going to tell her. He would do it.

_Tonight I will tell her that I love her._

* * *

**awwww so cute isn't it?**

**did I write Satoshi's part right? I wasn't sure...**


	29. Are you adopted?

**I love adding new people into the story :) they just make it so much better especially if they have some weird quirk to them that makes them so much fun to read about! ^_^**

**again I own nothing of Ouran! :)**

* * *

_/Still in Takashi POV/_

* * *

Takashi went through his day like he did with all the others. He sat, was quiet, listened to the teacher, and kept a watchful eye on Honey. Nothing was different that is except Fern wasn't there. He was a little sad from the thought but knew he could go back and see her tonight or that she could be waiting for him at the end of the day. He felt himself smiling slightly at the end of his last class. Of course this action cause most of the girls to swoon or whisper wondering what he was thinking that could actually make him smile besides Honey. When the bell rang he followed Honey out of class. His smile vanished when he didn't see Fern standing anywhere.

"I'm sure she could be here if she could Takashi."

Takashi looked down at Honey and nodded his head and the two made their way to the club.

He wasn't really in the mood to host but seeing as he didn't have anything else to do besides watch Honey of course, he simply sat down at his table and listened to Honey talk to the girls as his eyes stared out the window, every once in while his mind would drift off to other things. Things he would be doing later, things he would be saying to a certain person.

Soon the hours had passed and club was over and Takashi was getting anxious to leave, not that anyone other than Honey noticed. The twins had made their way over to the older boys table and when they were around nothing was going to go well.

"Hey there Mori, how have you been?"

"Yeah Mori, have any fun lately?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly at them.

"Kao-chan, Hika-chan what are you two talking about?"

"Oh like you don't know Honey."

"Yeah Honey doesn't Mori tell you all the wonderful things Fern and him do together?"

Honey turned his puppy dog eyes to Takashi. "Takashi do you like Fern more than me?"

Takashi's eyes widened and he placed a hand on top of Honey's head. "No Mitsukuni."

Honey smiled and laughed. "That's good!"

The twins leaned in closer to the stoic host. "So what does happen between you two?"

Takashi said nothing.

"That intense? Wow Kaoru who would have thought?"

"Yes Hikaru who would have known that the quietest host is the loudest."

Takashi's face showed no signs of emotion and Honey looked confused. "What do you guys mean?"

"Let's just say it was easy to find them. What with the noises they were making."

Takashi stood up making the twins back up in fear yet again.

"Let's go play with Haruhi Hikaru."

"Good idea!"

They were gone and Takashi felt Honey climb onto his shoulders.

"Let's go Takashi!"

He nodded his head and started his way out of the school. After he watched Honey leave safely in his own car he climbed into his and was driven off to pick up his brother. Takashi acknowledged his brother with a nod while Satoshi told him all the wonderful things that happened in school, never noticing that Takashi's focus was on something completely different.

"Takashi. Takashi! TA-KA-SHI!"

He turned his head to face his little brother.

"What cha thinking about? Is it about that girl? It is isn't! What's her name? Oh that's right you won't tell me because its some big secret. Are you two like Romero and Juliet? I hope you're not cause then you would all die at the end. Can you believe that was the ending? I thought it was dumb cause they should have just run off together or something. So what's her name? Is it something really long? Or is it short? What's the meaning of her name? Do you think she likes tea the way I do? Have you ever tried it? Its really good! All you got to do is add some hot sauce and-"

"Satoshi."

"Yessum?"

"Shut up."

"Only if you tell me her name at least! Come on Takashi! Its just her name!"

He sighed. What's the worst that could happen, this is Satoshi after all. "Her name...is Fern."

Satoshi did nothing for a while before he started up his mouth again. "Her name is Fern? Is that short for something? What could Fern be short for? Fernie? Nah that sounds weird. Oh! I bet its short for Fernery! You know what that sounds like? It sounds like some brand of furniture. Fernery. Fernery, Fernery, Fernery, say it Takashi its fun! So is she your girlfriend? Well she must be if you spend so much time with her. Do I get to meet her? Can I please Takashi! PLEASE!"

"Maybe."

"Yes! Then she can meet mom and dad and I wonder they would think of her? What do you think Takashi? I've got a lot of homework to do so I got to try not to be distracted but its going to be hard with all this awesome stuff happening! You should bring her over tonight! That would be fun wouldn't it?"

And for once, Satoshi finished talking and stared out the window remaining calm for the rest of the ride. Takashi looked at his brother for a moment before returning his gaze back out to the window thinking about what Satoshi had said.

_Maybe I could find a way to bring her over. Maybe._

* * *

Takashi was in his room just finishing his homework when he heard banging on his door and his brother's muffled voice.

"Oh Takashi! I have some news for you that I think will make you happy! But you gotta open the door so I can tell you cause I want to see your face when you react to this news that I know that you don't know but will know when I tell you but first open the door!"

Takashi sighed, smiling. His brother really could be a pain but he wouldn't trade him for anything.

_Well maybe something a bit more quiet. Nah he's fine the way he is._

Takashi opened the door to look questioningly at his brother who was bouncing slightly on his toes with excitement.

"What is it?"

"Guess who is not going to be home tonight?"

He shrugged and Satoshi smiled bigger.

"Our parents! Convenient isn't it?"

* * *

**Satoshi: *looks at author* weird how nicely that worked out. everything just fell into place cause our parents are just 'magically' gone for this _exact_ night.**

**author: *glares and holds by the collar of his shirt* shut up! let's see you write this if its so easy!**

**Satoshi: *sweat-drops* sorry sorry I meant it in a good way!**

**author: yeah right and look you interrupted the story! *looks at readers* sorry about that let's get back to the story! *Satoshi whining in the background***

* * *

"They're gone? Where to?"

"Something about a meeting with some important people of something... Anyways they told me after I got home cause they left soon after that."

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"Oh well you see they were in a hurry because I think they were running late and so I was supposed to tell you that they were leaving. I may have forgotten seeing as they left over an hour ago."

Takashi rolled his eyes. "So why is this such great news?"

Satoshi sighed in annoyance and made to tackle his brother but Takashi didn't budge and Satoshi fell to the ground.

"What was the point of that?"

"I wanted this news to be dramatic!"

"Just tell me what this 'news' is."

Satoshi stood up. "You can have that Fern girl over and no one would know! Well I mean you would know and I would too I guess and she would too-"

Takashi put a hand over his brother's mouth. "I get it Satoshi. But I don't know how she would be getting over here."

Satoshi moved his hand away. "Oh you'll think of something! I know it!" Then he ran off down the hall to do god knows what.

Takashi went back to his room thinking about how much he really did want to bring Fern over here. He wanted her to see his house and he wanted her to meet Satoshi. He wondered if they would get along. Brushing that last thought to the side he tried to think how she could get over here without having a problem with her grandmother. It was getting dark out when the thought came to him. He got up and grabbed a jacket and left his house, not taking the car, knowing the route by heart and started to run.

* * *

When he climbed up the tree he saw the window was shut, but unlocked so he slowly pushed it open carefully looking inside to be sure no one was there. Once he was sure everything was alright he hopped into the room and looked around in the dark for Fern. She was in her bed sleeping. Takashi at first thought he should go back considering she was asleep, but he knew there may not be another chance like this. He walked over to her, pulled back a few of the covers so he could see her face better. He was about to shake her awake when he noticed she was wearing his shirt that he had 'lost' the night before. He smiled and kissed her forehead watching her nose scrunch up as her eyes slowly opened.

"What?"

"Hey."

"Who are you?"

Takashi chuckled a little at her grogginess. "I'm Takashi. Remember?"

Fern sat up. "Oh right." She smiled a little. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "Its alright. Hey do you want to go to my place tonight?"

Her eyes lost all sleepiness as she stared at him. "W-what? But how could we? I mean my grandmother and that stupid tree..."

He sat next to her on the bed and held her close as her head went onto his shoulder. "First answer me. Do you want to come over?"

"Well of course I do."

Takashi smiled at her answer. "Then don't worry about everything else. You grandmother, she isn't the one who checks on you all the time right?"

"Yeah Hayato usually does when he brings me meals and stuff."

"Well just leave Hayato a note or something and we can go out through the window and I'll help you down the tree."

"I'm okay with everything but the tree thing. I'm not climbing on that."

"But I would be there to help you. I wouldn't let you fall."

She looked up at him and sighed. "Fine. But if I get injured I'm so going to kick your butt for it."

He laughed. "If you were injured would you be able to?"

She got up to get changed. "Shut up!"

"I like you sleepwear by the way."

Fern turned away as she blushed an searched for the only pair of pants in the dresser and grabbed the same black button up shirt. She headed over to the bathroom to change.

"I won't take long. Just...sit there and wait."

Takashi laid back on her bed. "No problem."

After a few minutes he heard the door open and got up.

"Ready to go then?"

She sighed and looked out the window with slight fear in her expression.

"Now or never I guess."

"Come on. I promise its not as bad as it looks."

She nodded her head and soon Takashi was out on the branch and reaching his hand back for Fern to take.

"You know on second thought I'd rather sneak through the front."

"Fern."

She grumbled under her breath and perched herself on the window sill and tried not to look down.

"There, see so far so good."

"Don't talk! Just, just help me get down before I faint from holding my breath."

He chuckled. "Don't hold your breath then."

"Not helping!"

Slowly Takashi got Fern onto the branch then they worked their way to the trunk and branch by branch he slid down first and helped Fern with her footing till he reached the ground and look up at Fern who was still a few branches up.

He held out his arms. "Here. You're almost to the bottom. If you don't want to climb down then jump and I'll catch you."

"You're joking right? Why on earth would I jump from a tree knowing how much the landing hurts!"

"But I'll catch you."

"You will?"

"I promise."

Fern looked down and regretted it immediately. Her grip on the bark around her tightened as she slammed her eyes shut.

"Fern are you alright?"

"I'm stuck in a tree, freaking out from the height, and you want me to jump knowing that last time I did that I ended up in a hospital. No I am NOT alright!"

"Fern you're being difficult." Takashi tried to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Stop talking to me like I'm five!"

"Stop acting like you are."

He could hear her grumbling but didn't say anything about it.

"Fern just jump and get it over with. Everything will be fine. Just trust me."

After a long pause Fern slowly released the tree from her death grip and opened her eyes focusing on Takashi and not the fact that there was hard, solid ground she could very well face plant into. As she got ready she closed her eyes, sucked in a huge breath and slid off the tree.

"Now was that really that hard?"

Fern opened one eye then slowly the other when she realized she was in Takashi's arms and he was smiling down at her.

"I'm alive?"

She felt his chest rumble as he laughed. "You sound surprised."

"Good catch then."

"Thanks."

He put her down but Fern freaked out and jumped back into his arms.

"What?"

"The ground is cold and wet."

He raised an eyebrow. "And how is this a problem?"

Fern blushed a little. "Well, uhh I kind of forgot to put shoes on."

Takashi snorted as he tried to hold back his laughter. "Didn't you notice when you were climbing down the tree?"

"Well no cause I was so focused on not plummenting to my death that I didn't care that bark was scratching at my feet!"

He laughed as he adjusted her in his arms. "Well I guess I'll just have to carry you there."

"No that's alright I can...figure something out."

He shook his head. "Its okay. I don't mind."

"Well if you say so."

Together the two trekked off to his house, celebrating their small victory in silence.

* * *

"There. Now you can walk."

Takashi placed Fern down in the entrance hall of his house. He almost expected her to be like Haruhi and be shocked at the size of everything, but Fern remained calm. He figured since she had been at her grandmother's when she was younger it wasn't too much of a shock to be in such a fancy place.

"Thanks for carrying me."

"Like I said no problem. So what would you like to see first?"

Before Fern could answer Satoshi popped out of no where and stared at her with huge grin on his face.

"Is this her Takashi? Is it is it is it? Hi I'm Satoshi! I'm Takashi's younger brother. Did you know he had a brother? Probably not he doesn't talk to much." He leaned in close to Fern. "I think we should have him checked out but my parents say no." He backed up again still smiling. "So you're name is Fern? Is it short for something cause I think it is! Don't be offended though I like the name just was wondering and all. So what do you think of our house? You probably can't say much because you haven't seen it yet but what do you think so far hmm? Are you hungry cause I am and I was going to make some tea. Do you want some? No one seems to like it the way I make it. Still though you wanna try it?"

Fern stared at Satoshi then slowly turned to Takashi.

"What?"

Takashi rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him. He doesn't bite or shut up."

"So you two are brothers?"

Satoshi nodded his head and saluted Fern. "Yes ma'am!"

Fern walked closer to Satoshi who continued to smile at her without a care in the world. Finally she asked what was bugging her since she met him.

"Are you adopted?"

She turned around at the sound of Takashi's laughter. Satoshi didn't get what was so funny and Fern was a little confused.

"What?"

Takashi looked at her. "He's not adopted. I know its hard to believe but he is my brother."

Fern looked between the two boys. "Wow. You learn something new everyday."

* * *

**hurray for Satoshi and his odd ways! ^_^**

**okay this chapter is done now I just wanted to make sure she met Satoshi before I ended it :D**


	30. Lock the door next time

**okay I know what I'm doing now :D**

**thanks for all your replies they helped me make up my mind**

**fyi things will heat up but it shan't be full on lemon ;)**

* * *

Takashi dragged Fern away from his talkative brother and they walked through the hallways talking every now and then.

"So do you want to look around the house?"

Fern shrugged her shoulders. "Not really to be honest. I never understood why people always ask that when they bring a new person into their home. That said person probably came over for a reason so instead of showing them around the house they should just do whatever they planned on doing cause giving a tour of the house would just waste time. At least that's what I think. Besides no matter how much you walk me through this place I'll still get lost."

Takashi smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"You talk almost as much as Satoshi. That's quite an accomplishment."

She smacked his chest. "Oh shut up."

"So if you don't want to see the house what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Its weird though because I feel like we are to people forbidden to see each other but we sneak around anyways. Reminds me of Romero and Juliet if you think about it, I just hope we don't die or anything."

Fern was looking forward in thought when Takashi snorted trying to hide his laughter. She gave him a slightly angered and confused look.

"No I'm not laughing at you its just. Well its something Satoshi said is all."

"I think I'll get along with him. Its hard to tell you two are related though."

He nodded and stopped in front of a door.

"This is my room."

Fern rocked on her feet as she looked at the door waiting for him to open it. "Alright then."

"Yeah."

Fern rolled her eyes and opened the door herself.

"I take it you want to go in."

"Come on you idiot."

Takashi followed her in grinning.

* * *

_***Meanwhile in the kitchen***_

"Hmm what to do what to do."

Satoshi was drinking his version of tea staring at the wall feeling rather bored for once. Then he stood up, smiling and made his way to the door.

"I wonder where Takashi and Fern are? Maybe they will do something with me!"

He set off to search the house for his brother and his girlfriend.

* * *

_***Back in Takashi's room***_

Fern was looking at the bookshelf in Takashi's room reading the titles. She felt his arms wrap around her from behind as he pressed his face against her hair.

"What are you thinking about?"

She leaned back against putting her hands over his. "Not much I'm just confused is all."

"Confused about what?"

"Well where do we go now? I mean what's next for us?"

Takashi turned her around and looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

Fern gave a nervous smile and looked off to the side avoiding his gaze. "Well I know you want to um," She bit her lip, trying to not stutter or blush. "Go further, but I'm just wondering how far that is."

She continued to look out the window and she could feel his eyes burning through her, but she wouldn't look at him. She was too embarrassed.

Takashi wrapped her tighter and kissed her forehead. He couldn't believe she had just said that. It made his heart beat far too fast in his chest.

"It all depends."

Fern slowly looked back up at him. "On what?"

"What are you comfortable with?"

Now Fern could not keep the blush from forming on her cheeks and she looked down at her hands that were placed on his chest. "I'm not sure yet."

Takashi pulled Fern back till they were both sitting on his bed with her in his lap. He held her close rubbing one of her legs while his other hand was securely wrapped around her waist.

"We can go further. Don't be afraid to stop when you feel uncomfortable. I don't want you to do something you'll regret because you think its what I want."

Fern nodded her head and kissed him. "Are you sure? You're not going to be mad if I do end up stopping us?"

"No. I could never be mad at you."

She looked in his eyes like she was searching for something. Then Fern smiled and leaned in to kiss Takashi and he gladly returned it. They both fell back onto the bed with Takashi over her and their lips never breaking apart.

* * *

**_/Satoshi POV/_**

"Hmm now where are they?"

He had been roaming the hallways opening every door he passed but never saw a sign of the two teens.

"I thought he was taking her on a tour of the house?"

He opened another door to produce no one and shut it again.

"Maybe he is showing her the upstairs now!"

After that thought Satoshi bounded his way up the steps.

* * *

_**/Normal POV/**_

After a while Takashi had moved his mouth from Fern's only to drag it down her jawline and all over her neck, biting and kissing where he pleased. He enjoyed the sounds the girl under him was making as her fingers moved through his hair tugging whenever he bit rather hard.

Through her raged breathing Fern felt the need to speak.

"Takashi."

She more felt than heard him mumbled his 'hmm' against her neck.

"Don't you dare give me a hickey."

Takashi smirked against her skin.

"And if I do?"

"..."

Her thoughts of a decent punishment were interrupted when she felt his hand unbuttoning her shirt and slowly sliding it off her shoulders. She felt Takashi trace his hand along her bare stomach before he again attacked her with his lips now biting at the newly exposed skin.

Fern gave up thinking and just focused on what the boy over her was doing and how good it was felt. She felt the need to do something other than just lay there so Fern gathered her energy and flipped the two over so she was now looking down at Takashi. First she got his shirt off and ran her hands over his bare skin while she kissed him. She bit his lip as he shuddered when her hand rubbed against the top of his jeans. He pulled her down so their bodies were flush against each other and Fern grinned into the kiss now knowing how much he really was enjoying this.

* * *

**_/Satoshi POV/_**

He threw himself on the floor, sprawled out feeling rather tired and sad.

"Ugh where are they?"

The he bolted upright grinning like a mad man.

"Of course!"

He jumped up off the floor and ran into a coffee table. After putting the table back and regaining his balance, Satoshi dashed down the halls.

"They're in Takashi's room!"

* * *

_**/Normal POV/**_

Takashi's breathing started to become heavy as Fern teased him by just pressing herself against him creating a small amount a friction that he could feel but it didn't help his current situation. He brought a hand to his mouth to bite to keep from letting a sound escape his mouth. Fern smiled at his actions and seeing Takashi act like that at her own doing.

"No way Takashi. I want to hear all those wonderful sounds of yours." She pulled his hand away from his mouth.

At her words he couldn't help it as he closed his eyes and a small grunt like moan could be heard from him. Fern smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"That's better. Let's see what else you can say."

Fern let her hand drift over the tightness of his jeans, barely making contact as she watched Takashi tilt his head back, obviously trying not to make a sound. Even with his strong will power he couldn't help his hips from raising trying to get more contact, which Fern denied him.

"This is all you will get unless you ask of course."

Takashi's thoughts were speeding through his mind at her words.

_Did she really just say that? She sounds like a different person..._

He felt warm lips on his as Fern kissed him. She pulled back to look at him.

"You're thinking too much."

Takashi smiled and used one of his hands to bring her mouth to his as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His other hand took hers that was down by his stomach now and slowly made her hand drift to his jeans hoping she'd get the hint without him having to say it.

He felt her smirk into the kiss before she pulled back.

"I'm sorry Takashi. Is there something you wish me to do?"

He stared at her. There was no way he'd say it. It was as if it was against his morals to ask such a thing from a girl.

"Nothing's gonna happen till you ask."

Fern smiled at the flustered boy below her and watched as he nodded his head.

"Nope. You have to say it."

After a moment's pause Takashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Fern.

"Please. Please Fern."

She smiled. "Please what?"

Takashi licked his lips as he got ready to speak.

"Please, _relieve _me."

Fern grinned at him before she started to kiss him like she had before. Takashi removed his hand from her and started to rub her back while his other hand stayed in her hair. Fern had her other hand slowly make its way down to his jeans to help the other slowly unbutton them. Takashi moaned into the kiss as he felt her pull down the zipper. He pulled her closer if possible and began to kiss her rougher. Then without warning Fern's hand slipped into his jeans. His hips jerked up on their own accord and Takashi moved his head back and Fern took that opportunity to kiss his neck as her hand continued to relieve the boy under her.

Finding his strength, Takashi brought his arms up to finish pulling off Fern's shirt that was for the longest time just barely hanging off her shoulders. He didn't get it past her elbows because Fern tried a few different strokes and Takashi showed his approval by groaning again and pulling Fern down to feel her body on his.

Fern quickened her pace feeling Takashi start to tremble under her and the heat between them was rising.

They shared another rough, passionate kiss when Takashi's breathing started to become a pant, but he still tried to speak. His mouth moved to her ear kissing her face along the way.

"Fern. I'm...not going to ng, last much longer."

Takashi could feel the end coming. And an end it was.

"Takashi! There you two ar-"

Takashi and Fern froze on the bed. Satoshi stood in the doorway not being able to move seeing the scene in front of him. Fern removed any contact she had with Takashi and quickly started to pull her shirt back on but she had a problem getting it buttoned. Takashi instinctively moved Fern behind him hiding her exposed self from his younger brother.

"Uh Takashi? What's going on? Are you two-"

"Leave Satoshi."

"But Takashi."

"Now!"

Satoshi bolted from the room after seeing Takashi's glare. Takashi quickly turned around looking at Fern. She had wrapped her arms around her legs and her head was buried in her arms. She was shaking.

"Fern are you alright? I'm so sorry about that!" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Fern please."

She lifted her head and she was smiling. Actually she was laughing, hard enough to start crying. Takashi looked at her like she lost her mind.

"That was by far the greatest timing in the world! God Takashi that was so funny! Please bring me over more often!"

Fern fell on his bed clutching her side as she continued to laugh. Takashi looked towards the door thinking about what his brother saw and how exactly he planned on erasing his memory with the least amount of pain.

* * *

**TADA! :D**

**see not total lemon but pushing it a bit**

**gotta love Satoshi and his perfect timing its even better than Tamaki!**


	31. I said no hickeys

**wasn't that last chapter lovely? :) haha**

**oh my how things can become awkward so quickly!**

**MORE STORY :D**

* * *

Fern was laying on Takashi's bed finally able to catch her breath and sat up and finished buttoning up her shirt. She looked over at Takashi who was glaring at the door. She giggled a little but was able to keep it under control this time.

"Takashi pull up your pants a little I can still see you boxers."

He turned to look at her smiling slightly. "Why pull them up when it would be easier to just pull them down?"

Fern smiled and smacked his arm. "What is up with you?"

"Sorry, its just thinking about what happened well, can you blame me?"

She laughed a little and nodded her head. Fern opened her mouth to ask a question but turned pink and closed her mouth changing her mind. Of course Takashi wanted to know anyways.

"What?"

"Uh well before Satoshi came in."

"Yeah?"

"Did you?" She coughed a little. "Were you able to uh..."

He raised his eyebrows as he smirked. "To what? Is there something you want to ask Fern?" He twisted her words she used before and loved how she fidgeted slightly.

She glared at him before smiling out of embarrassment. "Did. You." She licked her lips before speaking. "Finish?"

Takashi stared at her before realizing she had a point. Before he could answer Fern was on his lap straddling his legs and her hand dragged itself down his still bare chest till it reached his undone jeans. She added pressure and Takashi moaned and buried his face into her shoulder.

"Well I'll take that as a no."

He nuzzled his face against her skin pulling her down so she sat right on his lap.

"Tell me Takashi. Do you want to?"

Between kisses to her neck he mumbled his answer. "Yes."

Fern grinned and brought his face up to hers and started to kiss him. This time instead of using her hand she used her hips. She rubbed her hips against his and cause Takashi to moan into the kiss. Fern shivered in delight to this new feeling she was having. It was like she could feel everything touching her body. Takashi quickly undid her shirt again and was able to get it all the way off this time. As they moved his jeans continued to slide down till they were at his knees which only made him pull Fern closer with less clothing between them.

Takashi felt that same tremble starting through his body and moved his mouth to Fern's neck and bit hard. Fern couldn't help the sound from escaping her mouth from knowing Takashi had 'finished' and the way he attacked her neck made Fern shudder in pleasure.

They sat in silence and listened to each other's breathing, Takashi's being rather raged.

"We should...do that again...soon."

Fern smiled at kissed Takashi again. "Perhaps we should. So where's a bathroom in this place?"

He smiled at her change of the subject. "Just down the hall. Its pretty easy to find."

"Alright then!" She got up and straightened out her clothes only to realize she had to find her shirt.

Takashi chuckled and picked up the piece of clothing and handed it to her, watching her put it on causing her to blush slightly.

She laughed a little. "Takashi you might want to pull up your pants again." Another laugh. "They're at your ankles."

He laughed with her before he just kicked them off saying he was going to change clothes anyways. Fern nodded her head and walked out of the room and started down the hall. She almost got hit with a door when Satoshi came out of his room.

_Begin awkward moment..._

Satoshi glanced at Fern's now clothed chest, turned red, and looked anywhere but at her.

"Uh h-hey." He gulped and had problems finding words. "So are you having a good time? No wait! I didn't mean it like that! Uh is Takashi treating you well? No no! That's sounds bad too! Umm..."

Fern laughed and ruffled Satoshi's hair calming him a little bit. She heard Takashi come out of his room but didn't turn around as she continued to talk with Satoshi.

"Hey its okay. No harm done. I'll see you around 'k?" Fern smiled at him and headed off to the bathroom.

Satoshi watched her walk away, not noticing his brother walking up behind him. He jumped when he heard his voice.

"Satoshi."

"Takashi! I'm so sorry! I should have knocked first! I didn't mean too and and I was just going to see if you guys wanted to hang out and I'm sorry! I didn't see much of anything and I won't say anything to mom or dad! Please Takashi I'm so sorry!"

Takashi didn't care that his brother apologized. He was still somewhat angry with him.

"What did you see?"

Satoshi started to feel jumpy under his brother harsh gaze and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well I didn't see a whole lot..."

Takashi stepped closer.

"I mean I did see uh something but just that you both had your shirts off and all! Really that was it!"

Still glaring Takashi raised an eyebrow.

"Umm okay okay...I may have seen what was going on but hey," He knocked on his head a few times. "It can be erased!"

"Oh I know it can."

Satoshi gulped in fear of his older brother.

"Tomorrow. A kendo match."

Satoshi widened his eyes. His brother and him had fought before but never when either one was angry. He felt slightly scared at the idea of fighting his, more experienced brother.

Then Takashi left to go wait for Fern, leaving Satoshi to his thoughts.

* * *

Satoshi had dashed off to the safety of his room and Takashi was waiting for Fern in the hallway. When she came out she didn't look very happy.

"What's the matter?"

She continued to glare at him and pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal a dark mark on her lower neck. "This. You gave me hickey."

Takashi laughed a little and pulled her close to them as they walked downstairs.

"Well then that means you're mine now."

"So I'm property?"

"No it means no other guy can have you."

"Oh. You've should have started with that. It sounds less belittling."

"I'll have to remember that."

"So what now?"

"Are you hungry? I'm sure we can find something in the kitchen."

"Nah not really. Wait. What time is it?"

Takashi shrugged. "Probably closer to ten o'clock. Why?"

"I gotta go! My grandmother could find out I'm gone and who knows what will happen then!"

He steered them towards the front door. "Alright I'll take you home. Climb onto my back and I'll run us there."

She wrapped her arms and legs around him and they took off.

* * *

"Well you seem to like the tree better now." Takashi was pulling Fern up to the next branch and was about to start guiding her to the window.

"I've decided that if I haven't died yet then nothing can kill me."

"Strange how joyful that sounded."

"Shush and help me!"

Takashi smiled at her antics and helped her into the window and both stood in her room.

"Thanks. You should probably go now because she could come in because Hayato told me she was going to check on me tonight and you being her could make things worse."

He nodded. "I understand."

They heard the key being put into the door and Fern went into panic mode.

She started to whisper. "Shit! Takashi uh go into the closet!"

"I can just go out-"

"Go into the closet!" Fern shoved Takashi in, closed the door and tried to return her breathing to normal as her bedroom door opened and her grandmother walked in looking happy as she always does.

"Child, come here!"

When Fern moved away from the door Takashi looked through the crack and watched the two relatives.

"Yes?"

"Were you here all night?"

"Yes."

Her grandmother glared. "Yes what!"

Fern resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes ma'am."

"Perhaps you are learning manners. I came to tell you that you are going back to that school. However you are quitting both those horrid clubs and focusing on your studies and finding a suitable gentleman. You may be half bred but I will see to it that you has some use for me!"

Her grandmother glanced at the open window and back at Fern.

"Why is that window open? Close it! Now!"

Fern quickly did the order and turned back to her grandmother. The elder walked closer to her and inspected her.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Fern was clenching her hands together behind her back trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice as she talked.

"Why are you all dressed up? You had no where to go! Unless you went out the window to be with one of those filthy hosts from the horrid club!"

"I've done no such thing." Fern scratched her neck while at the same pulling her collar up slightly hoping to hide the mark on her neck.

However, her grandmother noticed this misplaced action.

"Move your hand child!"

Fern slowly put her hand down. Her grandmother pulled the collar down slightly to reveal the mark.

"What is this? You have been out with one of those men! I wouldn't doubt it if you were with all of them! You're just like your pathetic mother. She could have had better but she settled for American because she 'loved' him! You are a filthy child, sleeping around with those men! I bet you even pay them to let you! Dirty child."

"It is nothing like that!"

"I suppose it is probably just one of them seeing as your aren't that pretty enough to get more than one boy. Tell me do you love this boy?"

Fern glared hard at the woman before her. In the closet Takashi's heart seemed to stop as he waited for what Fern had to say.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"And does this boy return your feelings?"

Fern bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I believe he does." Takashi couldn't help but smile. She said she loved him. She loved him back and he couldn't believe it.

A loud sound snapped him back to reality. He looked through the door and saw Fern on her knees holding her face in her hand. Her grandmother had her hand raised and was glaring down at the girl.

"You idiotic child! Why on earth would he love you? You are a filthy half bred who has nothing to offer him but your body and that's hardly anything to bargain with my dear. He could never love you. Don't fill your head with such stupid ideas! Now stand up! Now child!"

Fern slowly stood and faced her grandmother. She didn't flinch when her grandmother slapped her again and fell back to the floor and just stayed there, not bothering to look up. Her grandmother left muttering 'stupid child' under her breath before slamming the door shut.

As soon as the locked clicked into place Takashi dashed out of the closet and was at Fern's side. He picked her up and set her down on the bed and held her like a parent would a child. She was trembling as tears rolled down her face, seeming endless. Takashi didn't know what to say so he just held her, trying to comfort her the best he could. He didn't know till now that Fern's grandmother was really a truly horrible woman. He didn't know why he didn't go out and stop her when the hitting started. Maybe it was better that her grandmother didn't know he was there seeing how mad the woman got with just seeing a window open. He felt Fern's trembling slowly go away and he continued to hold her against him.

* * *

Fern woke up and felt someone next to her and scooted closer to them, taking comfort in the warmth. She felt an arm go around her in a comforting gesture. Fern remembered the night before and how Takashi had stayed with her till she stopped crying and didn't say anything knowing she just wanted silence. She kept her eyes closed knowing she would have to get up soon and go to school.

"Thank you, Takashi."

"You're welcome, but its not Takashi."

Fern opened her eyes and looked up at the face next to her.

"Morning Fernery. Are you feeling okay?"

She sat up and looked around her room. She was still dressed in yesterday's clothes and she noticed Takashi was no where to be found. She felt Hayato sit up next to her.

"Takashi left last night. I came in to check on you and you were sleeping and he looked on the verge of sleeping too so I told him to go home and took his place. You should know he didn't want to leave you, but I said you would see each other at school."

Fern looked over at Hayato before hugging him tightly. "Hayato."

He returned her hug. "Yeah Fernery?"

"My life sucks."

She felt his chest shake with his laughter. "It'll get better. You have me and Ryuu. Not to mention Takashi. Come on I let you sleep in but you really need to get going. We have to walk because you grandmother took the car."

"Ugh."

"Come on now!" Hayato gave her a shove and she fell off the bed.

"Hey!" Fern grabbed a handful of sheets and pulled bringing Hayato to floor next to her.

"Thank you for that."

"You so started it!"

"Now Fernery, you are being immature." He wagged a finger at her mockingly.

"Oh and you're not?"

"I get to be immature cause I'm younger!"

"Yeah right."

"Hey Fernery?"

"Yeah Hayato?"

"We're friends right?"

"Of course."

"Are we best friends?"

"That we are."

"...how good of best friends?"

"Hayato." Fern turned her head to look at him. "You're like my brother. Note I do want to smack you a few times but I still love you."

He got a big grin and hugged Fern in their uncomfortable position on the floor. "Aww Fernery loves me!"

"YOU'RE TOUCHING ME!"

He pulled back still smiling. "I love you like my sister too Fern!"

"What no Fernery?"

"It felt more powerful to say it with your actual name."

She rolled her eyes and got up. "You are oh so very strange sometimes."

* * *

Much to Fern's disliking her grandmother had already ordered a new school uniform and Fern was once again roaming the halls of Ouran in the hideous yellow dress that she despised. She was somewhat early so she took her time getting to class. There were hardly any students in the hallway but as Fern came closer to a group of boys she saw a girl in the middle looking rather annoyed.

"Come on, we'll pay you!"

"Yeah just do the papers, get your money, and go back to shoving your nose in a book."

The next boy moved closer to the girl. "Unless you want something else for payment?"

The girl pushed her glasses up and sighed seemingly bored with this conversation. "You all do realize that I can just write you all crappy papers and you would all be paying me just to fail the class."

A boy cracked his knuckles. "You better not write us no bad papers. You would have to pay for that."

The girl sighed again and adjusted her hold on her books. "I can see why you're failing grammar class. Besides even if I did write you all excellent papers that were sure to get you all A's, the teachers would wonder why you all became geniuses all of a sudden. Did you ever think of that?"

"What did you say about my grammar?"

"That you need to improve on your grammar so that then it may help with your speech and you would have a more elegant flow to your words."

All three boys stared at her like she had cherry trees sprouting from her ears.

She rolled her eyes. "Allow me to say it in your language. Ya'll better fixin' up them talk of yours to sound all pretty like, ya hear?"

The girl shoved past the three stooges and walked down the hall. Fern, who watched the whole scene, followed her out of curiosity.

"Hey wait up!"

The girl looked over her shoulder and waited for Fern to get to her.

"Yes?"

"What class are you in?"

"The class below you, however might I point out that my age would put me in the first year class but my grades proved otherwise."

"Oh."

"Is there something you need?"

"Uh no its just, I think you're actually normal."

The girl stopped walking causing her brown hair that was in a pony tail to swish against her face. "Normal?"

"Well yeah, I mean most of these girls just drool and squeal non stop as if it is programmed into them. Especially when they see the host club."

The girl turned towards her, dropping her books and shook Fern by the shoulders. "You mean thee Host Club? OMG! They are like the most hottest boys in like the whole school!" She squealed and gasped. "Do you think they even know who I am? OMG OMG they are just beautiful aren't they?"

Fern stared at the girl. "Uh..."

The girl started to laugh. "Haha had you going didn't I? No, I'm nothing like that. Ugh it makes me sick to see girls at like that." She picked up her books, organizing them in her hands.

"Wow that's good acting you can do there."

The girl smiled. "Thanks, its not hard I mean with all these girls to get inspiration from who wouldn't be able to act like them?"

The two girls laughed before going there separate ways to class.

* * *

This time when Fern walked into class Honey yanked her over to sit down between Takashi and himself. She felt that even though she would have to be quitting the two clubs she knew with her friends help they could figure out something to help her.

* * *

**okay i'm being lazy here because this needs to fast forward before i forget so now we speed through time and go straight to when Fern get home from school**

**note: as of now she is still part of the two clubs and hates her grandmother with a firery passion but then again who doesn't?**

* * *

Before Fern even took her shoes off her grandmother had took her by the arm and was dragging her up to her room.

Fern was so surprised that she didn't watch her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Hush child!" Her grandmother threw her into Fern's bedroom and closed the door so they were alone. "I have something to say to you!"

Fern mumbled under her breath as she picked herself up. "I have a few things to say to you too."

"Listen up child! What do you know about your father?"

Fern's head snapped to look up at the woman. "My f-father?"

"Yes the filthy American your slut of a mother married."

Fern stared with an open jaw not knowing whether to ask about her father or defend her mother.

"Answer me child!"

"He was taken but my mom said he left us."

"Its no wonder she would lie to you. You may be smarter than you look, he was taken."

Fern's eyes widened.

"What does that mean though? Where is he? Is he alive?"

"Shut up! I know where he is. In fact he's back in the country."

"Tell me! Please tell me where he is!"

Her grandmother smiled. "Of course. Why would I keep a father from his little girl?"

Fern smiled but thought over how her grandmother was acting and the smile slipped off her face. "W-what do you want?"

"You will be the obedient granddaughter I have always wanted and will marry a suitable heir to my success."

"That's it?"

"You will talk to who I say you can talk to, you will dress the way I tell you to dress, and act the way I tell you to. Break these rules and your father's whereabouts will slip my memory."

Fern looked at the floor for what seemed like over ten minutes before finally looking at the elder before her.

"As long as I do as you say, I can see him?"

"That is the deal."

After another pause, "Fine. Deal."

Her grandmother smiled and patted Fern on the cheek. "There was that so hard Fern? Now come downstairs. Dinner shall be ready in about half an hour, dress nicely if you will." Then Fern was alone.

Fern felt tears roll down her face thinking about what she just agreed to.

_What if I don't get to see Ryuu or the host club again? What about Takashi? Is she really going to let me see my father? Does he know I'm still here? God what the hell is going on!_

"Don't worry, Fern. I'll be right here by your side to make you smile!"

Fern looked down at her hand.

Another hand was intertwined with it.

A small, ice cold hand.

Fern felt her throat become dry as more tears rolled down her face.

"Suzu..."

* * *

**OH NO! look who's baaaaaaaacccccccckkkkkk! :O**

**haha when i wrote dark mark all i could think of was Harry Potter and the death eaters and so on and so forth :D**

**i seem to say that a lot- i need ideas or i don't know what to do- :) sorry if thats rather annoying at times but hey its the truth! haha**

**did this turn out visually? cause i think the way i worded it was confusing but not sure so let me know please :D**


	32. How to explain this

**...)*!*(...)*!*(...)*!*(...**

**that looks funky :)**

**so does this ^_^**

**grrr this site is messing it up! it supposed to have two underscore symbols not one...**

**okay no more goofing around MORE STORY!**

**(i don't own anything to do with Ouran High School Host Club...my imagination isn't big enough for all that insanity)**

* * *

Fern sat down at the dining table. She felt out of place and her grandparents didn't seem like they would be talking to each other either. At each end they sat in silence while waiting for their food and Fern side on the side and across from her she knew the seat was supposed to be empty but there Suzu sat, looking at her with a smile.

"See Fern? I knew granny would like you! You just have to remember family is more important than friends."

Fern stared blankly at Suzu not even touching the food in front of her. Her grandmother's voice broke her out of her trance.

"Now Fern when you go back to school there is a boy I wish for you to meet. He is from a prosperous family and is a year younger than your age. He also goes to your school, not to mention he is quite good looking."

Fern thoughts flashed from Takashi to her father. She wanted to see him again so badly.

"What's his name?"

"Ryuu Tsukino."

Fern had started to drink some of her water while her grandmother spoke and she nearly choked on it as she heard the name.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ryuu Tsukino. He is in the grade below you. His family is quite wealthy and I have talked with his parents and they find it to be a wonderful idea to have the two of you bring our families together."

"I know who he is, but grandmother he is in the black magic club. Doesn't that offend you in some way?"

"His parents are in the international trading business like myself. Their boy could be a stripper for all I care. If our families combined we would have the strongest trading company across the nations!"

Fern's brain didn't seem to function anymore as her grandmother continued telling her about what a great set up this would be.

_What. The. Fuck._

* * *

Fern laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. Hayato came in to check on her since her grandmother has stopped locking the door and Fern didn't have the heart to tell him who her soon-to-be husband was. So he left shortly after and Fern knew that the first thing she was doing tomorrow was finding Ryuu and finding out his thoughts on the matter.

* * *

The next morning Fern rushed to school to get there early and practically ran to the black magic club room and she burst through the doors searching for the crop of white hair. Said boy was bending over a crystal ball murmuring something but Fern didn't care and tackled him to the ground.

Ryuu had gotten used to this treatment with Hayato so looked up at Fern with only slight annoyance. "Most people just say hello to someone."

Fern glared down at him before speaking. "Do you know about the marriage?"

Now he was confused. "What marriage?"

Fern stood up and pulled Ryuu up with her and looked sadly at him. "You don't know yet?"

"Know what? What's going on?"

She bit her lip not knowing if she should tell him or wait for his family to tell him. "Well I found out last night that..."

"What? Fern what's going on? Is something wrong?" Ryuu had put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with concern.

Fern broke and started to cry and Ryuu pulled her into a hug murmuring comforting words that showed no effect to the girl.

* * *

Takashi and Honey were walking the hallways when Honey who was skipping at the time looked up at his cousin.

"Takashi how's Fern-chan doing?" Honey only called Fern that when she wasn't there. He wasn't too fond of her shouting at him.

"Good."

Honey stopped walking causing Takashi to look down at him to notice a sly smile on the short boy's face.

"I meant things between the two of you."

Takashi looked forward again surprised he felt slight embarrassment in Honey's question.

Honey laughed. "I guess that means things are going well then!"

Takashi smiled slightly as the continued their walking.

"Takashi I think I saw Fern earlier. Why don't you go find her I'm going to take Usa-chan to the club room to see the new shipment of cakes Kyoya ordered!"

Takashi nodded and started off through the halls. After a while of searching he knew where she was. The black magic club but he didn't want to go in there since the Ryuu boy was always there and now that he knew Ryuu's secret he still didn't like Fern hanging out with him so much. Yet he still wanted to find her and made his way to the club room reminding himself not to beat the boy up, at least not in front of Fern.

* * *

Soon Fern cried her eyes dry and pulled back from Ryuu's shoulder. He looked at her with worry in his eyes and wiped away the tears as he whispered.

"Does this involve Suzu?"

Fern shook her head.

"Your grandmother?"

"In a way."

"What do you mean?"

"She's the reason for it. Your parents too. Ryuu, they want... they want us to get, to get m-married."

Fern felt Ryuu tense before sadness etched across his face.

"Ryuu do your parents know that you're-"

"No. No they don't know."

Fern sighed, closed her eyes and put her hands on his chest and placed her head on his shoulders.

"What are we going to do?"

Ryuu closed his eyes as well and set his head on hers.

"I don't know."

"Well at least its you and not someone else."

Ryuu smirked a little. "Why's that?"

"We get along and like each other so it wouldn't be so bad."

"Really now?"

Fern smiled, both still had their eyes closed. "Yes, marrying you wouldn't be the end of the world. If it was someone else it would be a living hell."

Ryuu started to laugh then after a while straightened up and Fern did as well and bother looked at each other smiling.

Ryuu was still smiling. "I know you would rather marry Takashi though. You love each other."

Fern blushed and looked off to the side smiling. "Yeah we do." She looked back at Ryuu. "My grandmother told me this morning that we are going to your house to introduce me to your parents. Maybe we can talk to them about this."

He nodded. "They would understand I think. Its worth a shot at least."

She gave him another hug before saying goodbye and leaving for her first class.

* * *

**_back in time a few moments and back to Takashi POV_**

* * *

Takashi stood before the doorway of the black magic club and was trying to get the glare and anger off his face before he entered because Ryuu was Fern's friend and he didn't want to upset her by him hating Ryuu. Once his face went neutral he opened the door silently trying not to draw attention to himself in case she actually wasn't there and then he could just leave without having to talk to any one else who would be in there.

Once the door was opened far enough he stuck his head and shoulders into the room to look around and saw Ryuu and Fern holding each other smiling. This caused anger and jealously burn inside him and his grip on the handle tightened as he listened to what they were saying. Neither saw him since their eyes were closed.

"Well at least its you and not someone else."

Ryuu smirked a little. "Why's that?"

"We get along and like each other so it wouldn't be so bad."

"Really now?"

Fern smiled, both still had their eyes closed. "Yes, marrying you wouldn't be the end of the world. If it was someone else it would be a living hell."

Takashi had heard enough and quietly closed the door and walked a little before leaning against a wall and slid down to sit.

_What is going on? I thought he was gay with that red headed kid. Was that just a cover up story? It must have been because they were talking about marrying each other! I thought she loved me? Isn't that what she was saying to her grandmother? ...she didn't say any names then. I bet she was talking about Ryuu not me. She loves him. She said it herself that they liked each other and that marrying anyone else would just be a living hell. God I feel so stupid._

_I thought she loved me._

* * *

Fern walked out of the black magic club room and saw Takashi sitting on the floor not to far away and walked over smiling.

"Hey Takashi! Listen I really need to talk to you about something. I need your help with it."

Takashi looked up at her and fought to keep the anger out of his eyes.

_Help with what? If its this marriage I will beat up that Ryuu guy. I don't care what she'll think._

"Takashi? Are you alright?"

He stood up and looked at the girl before him searching her eyes for something.

Fern reached forward and put a hand to his face to gain his attention. "Takashi? What's wrong?"

Takashi felt something break inside him and he quickly felt guilt for thinking so horridly about her and that Ryuu boy.

_If he makes her happy that's all that matters. He was there for her when I wasn't and I always seem to cause her pain maybe it is better she marries him._

"Takashi why won't you say anything? Is it something I di-"

She was cut off by Takashi kissing her. This kiss was different then their other ones. This one held a tenderness that made Fern want to cry because she knew that if she married Ryuu she wouldn't be able to be with Takashi anymore. That thought alone Fern was sure would kill her.

Once he pulled back he was shocked and confused by the look of sadness on her face. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her into a hug.

"I am willing to do anything I can to help you." He felt her wrap her arms around him.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

* * *

Takashi knew something was seriously bothering Fern as he watched during their classes. She would tap her pencil in a off beat rhythm or chew on the end. After the eighth time the teacher told her to take the pencil out of her mouth she would chew on her bottom lip while her eyes stared off into space with worry filling them to the brim.

The bell rang and the teacher packed up her things and the other teacher strolled in and told the students they would have a study hall and could do what they please as long as they stayed quiet and under control. The students quickly started hushed conversations with each other, some moved around the room to be by their friends. Honey hopped out of his seat to a blushing girl that said she bought some chocolate for him. Takashi took Honey's chair and placed his hand over Fern's to cease her tapping.

"Fern? Is something wrong?"

She continued to have that lost expression in her eyes and when she talked her voice seemed far away as if she wasn't talking to anyone in particular.

"Something is always wrong. How to fix it is the question to ask but there may be a way out. Talking to them could straighten out this problem but she might make them change their minds. Always something wrong. Like a movie, you think you see the ending and how its planned out to be then there is a huge twist that shouldn't be there and drives you insane and you want to leave but the wanting to know how this ending may end out keeps you there as if you are being held against your will, but you were held against your will because you were given a impossible prize if you stayed. Yet in the end it was still all together a crappy movie and you forget it within a month. Not to mention the prize you were offered isn't real and was just put on the table to cause you to make your first move that started chain of events that led to seeing said horrid movie."

"What are you talking about?"

Fern blinked a few times and looked over at Takashi as if she just realized he was there.

"What?"

"You said something about a movie and a prize. And there's a problem that you can't fix."

"Oh that. I just meant that there is this problem and the only reason I haven't done anything about it is that the reward I get for going through with it is something that I know can't be real but that's the problem within the problem. I don't know if the prize is real or not and I won't find out unless I go through with it."

"Go through with what?"

She sighed and looked at Takashi a while before she chewed her lip and got ready to speak.

"Takashi. I'm marrying Ryuu..."

Fern would have said more but the bell rang and everyone headed out for lunch. She walked in the hallway separate from the crowd and Takashi walked next to her. Hearing her actually say she was marrying Ryuu stung Takashi even further and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle it. He was confused because he thought Fern was happy to be with Ryuu but now she seemed saddened by the whole ordeal.

She stopped walking when they reached outside and looked over to Takashi. She decided to tell him everything, right there. Everything her grandmother did to her, what her grandmother set up between Ryuu's and Fern's families and the reason why Fern was willing to go through with it.

But she didn't get her chance.

"There you are Fern. Come along we must get you ready to meet your future family."

Fern stared at her grandmother who appeared behind them without warning. She looked back at Takashi and was about to explain everything when her grandmother got tired of waiting and took her by the elbow and walked away with Fern in tow. Takashi watched her walk away. Felt as though he just understood something.

_She never liked me. She never loved me. I was just used as her rebellion against her grandmother till her grandmother made an offer Fern liked and now she's dumping me for Ryuu._

Takashi felt a new emotion pulse through him and it was a mix of anger and the feeling of being used. He didn't take too kindly to the idea that he was just some toy for her to play with and without thinking how this would effect himself or Fern he promised himself he wouldn't go near her. He wanted nothing to do with her.

* * *

Fern looked in the mirror at what she was wearing. It was a purple dress with short sleeves and a white collar. It reached her knees and she had on white stockings and went into her black doll shoes. Her hair was curled into tight ringlets around her face and a purple head band was put in the curls as well. She frowned, not liking her appearance one bit.

Hayato walked into the room and stood next to her.

"It looks good on you but it would look better if you didn't look like you wanted to punch somebody."

"Not now Hayato."

He gave her a look that showed his confusion. Fern learned that the servants in the house knew there was a marriage in place but none of them have yet heard of who the family is. Which meant Hayato didn't know that his best friend Fern was going to marry his boyfriend Ryuu.

"What's your problem? Is it the wedding?"

Fern groaned. "Yes its this stupid wedding that is completely pointless!"

"Well it can't be all bad right? Who's the family?"

She quickly glanced at Hayato to see his eager face and her voice got caught in her throat.

"Aw come on Fernery please! Pretty please!" He was on his knees with his arms around her middle and crushing his head into her stomach.

Fern gulped and prepared for the worst. "Its Ryuu's family. I'm marrying Ryuu."

She felt Hayato freeze before he quickly pulled back and stood up, not looking at Fern. His face had many emotions flicker across it. Fern could pick out the sadness and confusion but the expression that stayed scared her the most. Etched across his face was a powerful and strong emotion of betrayal and it brought Fern close to tears.

"That's who you're marrying? You're marrying Ryuu!"

"Hayato its not like I planned thi-"

"And what about Takashi? Are you just tossing him out of your life? Do you have any idea how crushed he will feel?"

"Hayato listen to me! I tried to find a way out-"

"No you didn't try! I know you well enough that if you wanted out of something you would fight till you died and then you come back to life and die again! You just gave up! What did that woman do to you?"

"Hayato please!"

"No! You know how I feel about Ryuu and I know how you and Takashi feel about each other. Fern you had something amazing there! You found a caring guy who would go to the ends of the earth just to make you happy. And you're throwing it all away just because that, that horrible woman told you to? Is that what you are saying?"

"Hayato you don't understand! She said she'd tell me-"

"Tell you what Fern? That you mother actually isn't dead? Or wait no how about she found your father and brought him back and if you marry Ryuu she'll let you see him. Well guess what Fern it isn't true! Your family is dead! There is no one else! Get it through your head! People lie to gain things in this world she never meant a word of it!"

Tears slipped down her face as she put a hand to her mouth to stifle the gasp at Hayato's words. She watched his eyes widen when he realized what he said. Anger worked across his face as he ran his hands through his hair and he gave Fern one last look before shaking his head and storming out of her room slamming the door closed.

It opened moments later and her grandmother walked in and noticed the tears on her face.

"Tsk tsk, can't have this now can we?" She pulled a tissue out of her bag and dabbed Fern's face dry. "There now you look presentable. Now whatever just happened you are to forget it while we are there and be on your best behavior and don't you dare step out of line. Now come along. The car is waiting for us Fern."

She followed her grandmother out to the car and sat in silence till they reached Ryuu's home. She stepped out of the car, took a deep breath, and willed for things to get better even though she knew her chances of that happening weren't high in any way.

"Fern I told you family is more important than friends! Look at Hayato and Takashi! Friends don't yell or leave friends. Family is forever!"

Suzu skipped along side Fern as she walked to the front door. Fern heard her humming some child's rhyme and shivered at the happiness that came from the small, unreal girl.

* * *

**well that's a lot to take in isn't it?**

**let this be a lesson that eavesdropping is a bad thing to do! ^_^**

**also this is the end of the chapter i have decided!**


	33. Nobody likes you

**goodness gracious i haven't updated in a long while!**

**okay so we continue with this now saddening tale of a poor, partially insane young girl who is going through her living hell.**

**well that doesn't sound pleasant**

* * *

Fern stood outside the living room of Ryuu's home waiting to be announced before she entered with her grandmother. The elder lady was at the moment whispering quick tips to being a lady in Fern's ear and was interrupted by a servant saying their names and walked beside Fern and smiled as the two entered the room. Her grandmother casually elbowed Fern in the side to remind her to smile which she did even if it was completely fake.

"You must be Fern. Your grandmother has told us much about you. You seem like a charming girl and perfect for our young Ryuu."

Ryuu's mother had his hair and it went to her waist. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and her smile showed kindness. When she talked she seemed like she actually cared about Fern. His father stood next to his wife and although he seemed stern his smile softened his features a great deal. He had short red-brown hair and had Ryuu's green eyes. The man had one arm around his wife's waist while his other hand was placed lovingly on Ryuu's shoulder. Even Fern had to admit Ryuu looked incredible in his suit. He wore black pants and jacket that were tailored to fit his smaller frame and had a purple shirt on underneath. Fern noticed his shirt matched her dress and realized it was probably planned for them to match.

Her grandmother cleared her throat. Fern realized that she was staring off into space when she should have been thanking Ryuu's mother for the compliment.

She quickly bowed. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. I hope I do not disappoint you."

Mrs. Tsukino smiled and walked over to Fern and patted her head.

"You're welcome dear and don't fret I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Oh and call my husband,Hideo and myself, Hikaru."

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Fern's eyes widened as she quickly covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry for my granddaughter's words. Please forgive me for allowing such talk to enter your home."

Hikaru smiled. "Oh its fine! Hikaru is a name for a boy or girl. Seems strange I know but don't worry."

Fern smiled at the woman before. She heard a chuckle coming from Hideo.

"I think we've found you an excellent girl here Ryuu. I think she can keep you on your toes."

Ryuu smiled over at Fern and she returned it.

Hikaru clapped her hands and smiled. "Well now let's start mingling! Ryuu why don't you show Fern around the house while we introduce her grandmother and grandfather to the other members of the family."

Ryuu nodded. "Of course mother. Fern." He held out his arm for her to take and she did and the two walked with grace out of the room. Once around the corner they separated and Ryuu led Fern outside to sit on a bench in front of the garden.

"I like your parents. They seem so loving."

He smiled. "They are. Its rather funny. They study the arts of darkness yet such beautiful light comes from the both of them."

Fern smiled and bumped her shoulder against his. "Well I would love them as my parents so feel lucky."

They both laughed before Ryuu stopped and looked out into the night and at the flowers before the two.

"They will be soon. We are to be married before the end of this month."

The smile vanished from Fern's mouth and she let his words sink in.

"It doesn't have to happen. We can still stop it."

"How?"

"Remember? We can try talking to your parents. I think they will understand."

Ryuu's face seemed to go a little whiter as he looked at his hands in his lap. Fern put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryuu I know you are probably nervous and scared to death but it might be the only way to get out of this marriage. You can tell them. They'll understand."

Ryuu squeezed his eyes shut as his hands clenched into fists.

"How do you know they won't reject me? What makes you think that they won't be repulsed by the fact their only son and heir is gay?"

A few tears slipped down his face and Fern pulled him into a hug and felt him bury his face in her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her.

"They won't reject you Ryuu. Believe me on this."

His reply was muffled by her shoulder.

"How are you so sure?"

Fern took his face in her hands and forced the boy before her to look at her.

"Because they love you. Ryuu your parents love you so much that they wouldn't care if..."

A memory of the time Fern fell off the railing at her grandmother's and her mother's words came to her mind.

_Mommy I'm so sorry! Do you still love me mommy?_

_I'd love you even if you had a third eye and got spider powers!_

"They wouldn't care if you grew a third eye or got spider powers. They love you."

Fern was smiling at how her words seemed to calm Ryuu down. He looked at her then leaned over to kiss her cheek and stood up.

"Thank you Fern."

She stood up as well.

"No problem."

"Let's go talk to my parents."

* * *

As the two teens walked into the room they were instantly greeted by Ryuu's parents.

"Aw there are the two lovebirds! How are things going?"

"Mother, father may Fern and myself have a word with you in private?"

His mother smiled brightly as she nodded and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Of course Ryuu." His father put a hand on his son shoulder and followed his wife with the two teens.

* * *

The four of them sat in Hideo's study and silence had engulfed the room except for a clock who's ticking was causing Fern to start twitching and wanting ever so much to throw the clock out the window.

_Where is that god forsaken clock..._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ryuu cleared his throat, even though when he spoke his voice still cracked.

"Mother, father we, I, called you in here because we need to discuss this marriage. There is a problem."

His mother stopped smiling and now seemed worried. "What is wrong Ryuu? Is everything okay? Does Fern need to leave so we can chat in private?"

Ryuu looked down, his knuckles of his hands turning white from gripping his pants so tightly. Fern put a hand on one of his to try to calm him a little and it worked.

"No! I mean no, she needs to stay. She is apart of this conversation too."

Hideo folded his hands and set them on his desk. "So what is this problem you speak of?"

"This marriage. It can't work. At least not between Fern and myself."

Hikaru put a finger on her chin as a perplexed expression crossed her features. "Why is that? You two seem to get along so well."

"We do its just that, I can't marry her and she can't marry me."

"Son we can't help you unless you tell us why that is."

Ryuu shot a glance at Fern who smiled at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Ryuu took a deep breath before gathering his courage to speak.

"We can't marry because, because I am..."

Fern whispered. "You can do it Ryuu."

He licked his lips before speaking.

"I am, gay."

Another long silence spread across the room till Hideo spoke up.

"You are?"

Ryuu hung his head, his voice down to a whisper.

"I am and I will understand if you feel shame towards me and how I-"

Ryuu was cut off from his speech by his mother hugging him and his father ruffling his hair.

His mother smiled down at him. "Oh Ryuu you never have and never will bring shame to our family! How silly of you to think such a thought!"

His father lightly hit him in the head. "Its true, Ryuu we wouldn't never hate you for being yourself. We love you too much."

Ryuu smiled up at his parents feeling free and happy and looked over at Fern to find her smiling and her eyes just saying 'I told you so'.

"Thanks. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that!"

After a little more of a family moment the two elders sat back down. Ryuu's father looked between the two teens.

"Being as it may with this new news you two are still to be wed before the end of the month."

Ryuu's jaw dropped and Fern stood up in anger.

"You can't be serious! Didn't you just hear what your son said? How can you force two people to marry that will never have a chance of falling in love just to be able to bear each other for the rest of their lives!"

Hideo stood up as well.

"Young lady I would watch your mouth when in the home of another. You are to marry my son for the sake of business. Loving each other has nothing to do with it."

Hikaru waved her hand through the air. "Besides as long as you can keep secrets you two can be with whoever you want but you still have to marry."

"But I don't want to marry Ryuu for the sake of business! I want to marry Takashi because I love him!"

Ryuu touched Fern's arm trying to get her to calm down.

"Fern please, stop."

She turned on him.

"Are you just going to sit there and let this happen? Don't you want to marry Hayato? Do you know he hates me now because of this, this** idiotic** marriage! He loves you Ryuu! He truly loves you and I wouldn't doubt that he wouldn't object to marrying you either!"

Ryuu couldn't find the words to speak and just stared at Fern.

"Fern I believe it is time you and your family left. This marriage is still going to happen whether or not you like it and you should know that you can't always get what you want in this world."

Fern glared at the man before her glanced at his wife and shot a dark look at Ryuu before quickly walking out of the room and soon was found by her grandparents who just smiled at her but once the three got home Fern was dragged up to her room and struck across the face.

"You stupid child! I told you to behave and this is how you act! Such disgrace! I can't wait till you marry that boy then you will be out of my life!"

"What about my father?" Fern glared at the woman before her.

"Another act like this one tonight and I'll personally be sure to have him dead by morning."

Fern started to shake with anger and before she could understand what she was doing and slapped her grandmother. This only caused another round of slaps for Fern before she fell to the floor with tears in her eyes and her grandmother left her.

Cold hands held Fern's face and she opened her eyes.

"Why do you make things so difficult Fern?"

"You're not real! Get away from me!"

Fern closed her eyes before curling up into a ball on the floor and fell asleep, her sobbing becoming her lullaby.

* * *

**horrid...simply horrid.**

**well this chapter's done so review review review! :)**


	34. And my heart skipped a beat

**hey look two chapters in one night! :)**

**hurray for energy drinks!**

* * *

Fern had to hurry to get to school on time seeing as most of the servants were ignoring her since she hurt Hayato and they considered him more important than her but at this point Fern didn't care. She seemed to not care about a lot of things anymore. She even started to think it didn't matter if she didn't get to see her father if it meant keeping her friends.

Before she was out the door her grandmother stopped her.

"Fern before you leave I have a few things I wish for you to hand out. This envelope contains the money you owe that club. The Ootori boy called me and told me of your debt. Then this envelope holds invitations for your wedding. I want to you to be sure each member of that host club receives one."

Fern knew by her grandmother's sickly smile that she only wanted to invite the host club to torture Fern.

She snatched the envelopes from her grandmother. "Fine."

As Fern ran to school she tried to think of the good things that could happen during the day. So far all she could think of were two.

1. She was wearing her own clothes that she found in the attic. Her black cargo shorts and a purple shirt that had sleeves to her elbows and her converse shoes. She was shocked she was let out of the house but didn't say anything in case she was sent back to look more 'presentable'.

2. Takashi. She would get to see him today and couldn't wait. She needed to talk to him.

Out of breath Fern made it to the school with only moments to spare but when she tried to get into class the school nurse blocked her path.

"Excuse me but I need to get by."

The lady in white shook her head and held up a hand. "I'm sorry Ms. Thomas but Mr. Ootori has given me orders to keep you in my office till club times. He says your medication isn't working and you need you rest in a stress free zone. So come along."

Without even waiting for her to agree the nurse pushed Fern into her office and sat her down on the cot and then proceeded to ignore Fern who felt like a trapped animal being stuck in the office till school was over.

_How the hell am I still passing school?_

She groaned in annoyance, which went unheard by the nurse, and laid down on the cot and stared at the ceiling.

_What is Kyoya up to?..._

* * *

_*ring ring ring*_

"Ugh finally!"

Fern raced out of the room before the nurse could say she could leave and before the final bell ending classes finished its ringing. She instantly found her way to the host club and heard through the door only male voices and realized that the club must just be meeting and not actually having guests. She took a breath and opened the door.

Silence greeted her. Few glanced at her but looked away as if they were sorry for her but didn't voice it. Others had no problem glaring at her as though she committed a crime of sorts. One didn't even bother to look at her at all making her heart sink thinking, _knowing_ something was wrong. No one spoke or said hello. She stood in the middle of the room feeling rather out of place when Kyoya called her over. As she walked she started to feel an emotion bubble inside her.

Betrayal.

By the time she made her way to Kyoya, Fern didn't care for what he had to say. She wanted to have her voice be heard.

"Here. Here's the rest of your god damn money you want so badly. Also these are invites to my wedding. There's one for everyone here." Sarcasm filled her voice to the brim for what she said next. "And I just can't wait to see all of you there like the ever so supporting friends you are."

As she turned to leave her eyes landed on Takashi. His back was to her as she walked over to him. "Hey."

Nothing.

"Hey!"

Still not a sound or movement.

"Takashi I need to talk to you! So man up and talk!"

Finally he turned around and rage was visible in his eyes but Fern was well past the point of caring.

Then before she spoke she looked up at him and all of a sudden all the rage and anger she felt was gone and filled in with sadness and confusion.

Her voice went to a whisper, loud enough for Takashi to hear.

"Takashi. What has happened with us?"

"You."

She felt tears form in her eyes.

"Why?"

"You gave up."

Her emotions started to become frenzied and she felt anger boil in her once again. She locked eyes with him.

"I didn't give up."

"Yes you did. You let that woman control you for her own gain."

"Shut up Takashi you don't know what you're talking about!"

"No Fern you don't! You don't get it! You let her break you and for what? Nothing!"

"Shut up Takashi! You don't understand!" She was now visibly shaking with anger.

"I understand just fine. You don't care about me or anyone. Just yourself. You've become a selfish -"

Silence filled the room yet again as everyone minus a boy clad in glasses watched in shock as Takashi sat on the floor with a hand on his face as he looked up, shocked himself, at Fern.

Her left hand was still raised clenched in a fist.

"Don't you dare call me selfish."

Then she left the room crying and Takashi sat there still in shock till Honey bravely broke the silence.

"Go after her Takashi."

The tall boy looked over at his cousin.

"Go Takashi. Help her. You made her a promise didn't you?"

It only took seconds before Takashi was out the door in search of Fern.

* * *

Fern ran and ran till she didn't know where she was. She knew she was still on the second floor since she was walking on one of the brick bridges that connected the school buildings. She was finished crying and was wiping tears from her face when she heard footsteps and her heart skipped a beat thinking it was Takashi and quickly turned around.

* * *

_**/Takshi POV/**_

* * *

"Where did she run off to?"

Takashi was running through every hallway of the school it seemed and Fern was no where to be found. He was about to give up when he saw black hair move around the corner and he raced off after it.

Once he reached the girl he turned her around only to realized it wasn't Fern and he raced out onto the courtyard that was set in front of the school. Most kids have gone home now but a few were still roaming the grounds. Some laid in the grass enjoying the sunlight. Takashi noticed a small group, only seven or eight, students gathering. They all were whispering to each other and some looked confused while others looked scared. He jogged over to see what was wrong hoping Fern wasn't the cause.

* * *

_**/Normal POV/**_

* * *

Fern turned only to frown when she saw it was Suzu.

"Fern you don't look so happy to see me. What's wrong?"

"Leave me be Suzu."

"Aw Fern please let me stay! Without me who do you have anyways? Your friends left you, Takashi hates you, your mother is dead and your father is missing. Really Fern I'm all you have left."

Fern fell to her knees and she sobbed dry tears. Suzu's words seemed true to Fern and she felt lost.

"Its okay Fern I'm here. We can still be the best of friends!"

Suzu hugged Fern and she hugged the young girl back.

"Suzu.."

"Yes Fern?"

"I want to be with you. For real this time. No knives, no trees."

Suzu gasped and smiled. "Do you really mean it Fern!"

She nodded and Suzu giggled happily and dragged Fern over to the cement banister of the bridge. Fern watched as Suzu climbed to stand on the banister and turned back over to look at her.

"Well come on silly! Get up here with me!"

Fern placed a hand on the column near her and leaned over the edge of the banister and saw the concrete very far below her. If she fell from here she would not survive such a drop. Fern felt the fear of death and pressed her body against the column trying to calm her nerves.

"Fern the longer you wait the scarier things will be."

Fern's breath became shaky and shallow as she slowly turned around and used the column for support as she slowly climbed to stand next to Suzu and slowly her hand slid off the column.

"There now the next part is easy Fern." Suzu took Fern's hand in hers and smiled up at the frightened girl.

* * *

_**/Takashi POV/**_

* * *

He ran up to the small crowd and notice that in the middle of the group there wasn't anything on the ground or near them that seemed questionable. Then he noticed where they were looking. All the students were gazing up. Takashi followed their eyes and spotted a girl standing on the banister.

It was Fern.

_What is she doing!_

He watched her close her eyes and step forward. The crowd around him gasped. A few girls screamed but he didn't hear any of that. All he saw was Fern falling.

So he ran.

* * *

_**/Normal POV/**_

* * *

Fern felt cold as she fell to her death. She knew the impact was coming but it wasn't what she expected. Right before she would have connected with the ground something stopped her.

Takashi caught her.

Both teens crashed to the ground with the force of her fall. Takashi laid under her slipping into unconsciousness from hitting his head. Fern felt a fiery pain shoot through her body and rest in her legs. The pain was becoming too much for her and the noise of students rushing to get help while others screamed and cried rang in her ears. The last thought Fern had before she passed out had tears rolling down her face.

_He saved me..._

* * *

**and your reactions are...?**


	35. Want to start over?

**thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! :D enjoyed reading them!**

**i'm also getting this vibe that most of you want Suzu destroyed**

**haha remember when i said my story is coming to an end then i wrote like 10 more chapters? **

**MORE STORY...NOW!**

**Haha i was just looking over my chapter titles and noticed the last few say- "How to explain this." "Nobody Likes You." "And my heart skipped a beat." "Want to start over?" haha get it? its in a sentence because of the way its worded and...*notices blank stares* -_- nevermind...**

* * *

She opened her eyes and was blinded by a bright light that after a moment faded to normal and looked around at her surroundings. It was obvious she was in a hospital. She remembered what she did. How it felt as she fell. And lastly she remembered the reason she was awake right now breathing and alive.

He saved her.

_He saved me... Takashi, he saved my life_

Fern tried to sit up and found the task to be rather difficult and slightly painful. Two sets of arms were at her side and pulled her up as gently as they could.

"Don't move so fast Fern."

"Yeah you went through a lot. Just take it easy."

Fern looked at the two red heads before her and smiled.

"Look Kaoru, she's gone insane! She's smiling at us!"

Kaoru leaned in close to her face as if he was inspecting it.

"You're right I think she hit her head too hard."

Fern smiled bigger and rolled her eyes.

"Oh just give me a hug already!"

The twins broke out into a mini cheer and proceeded to hug Fern. Once the little moment was over Fern looked around the rest of the room. As of now the only people in the room were the twins, Fern, one nurse, Hayato, and Kyoya.

Fern's eyes connected with Hayato's and within seconds he was at her side, burying his face in her chest as he cried. Fern put her arms around him in comfort and petted his head till he calmed himself.

"Fernery I'm so sorry I said those awful things to you! I didn't mean to and and I'm just so sorry!" He looked up at her with tears still running down his face. "Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!"

"Aww Hayato! Do you really think I wouldn't forgive you? How could you think something like that?"

He sniffed and then a smile grew on his face. "You mean it? You're not mad?"

"No I'm just happy you're not mad at me."

"Hurray I'm loved!" Hayato gave her a big hug while she returned it but rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"I'm glad to see you have woken up Fern. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave. I need to talk with Fern alone." Kyoya continued to write in his notebook waiting for everyone to leave, although none of them wanted to.

"What is it Kyoya?"

"First of all how are you feeling?" He now had stood up and walked to her bedside and glanced at her charts.

"Fine I guess. I mean there's a dull pain running through my body, but I'll survive."

"When was the last time you took your medication again?"

"I told you before. I stopped taking them since the host club and myself got back from the trip."

"I remember just being sure. Fern what I am about to tell you is very important."

"What?"

"Fern you are going to court against your grandmother for child neglect and don't worry about lawyers. My family has the best money can buy and they will be representing you in your case. Also you will be moving out of her house as soon as you find another place to reside at the is considered a safe environment. You also will start taking you medication again as of today. And do not fret about your arranged marriage with Ryuu; once your grandmother loses custody of you the marriage will be off."

Fern sat in her bed staring at Kyoya with huge eyes letting the news sink in. Then a thought came to mind.

"Kyoya that's incredible but I can't afford any of that. I don't have any money. My mother didn't leave any to me since we hardly had any of our own and there is no way my grandmother will lend me money to go to trial against her."

He smirked and pushed his glasses into place.

"Fern you will go to court, you will win and afterwards gain half of your grandmother's fortune on the spot since her daughter was your mother. After the trial money shouldn't be a problem for you for a long time."

A grin broke out on her face that she couldn't seem to remove.

"Kyoya I don't know what to say..."

He waved a hand in the air as he started to leave the room.

"Don't mention it." And right before he closed the door he looked back at Fern and used his chilling smile while his glasses gave off a glare. "Seriously. Don't mention it."

Fern rolled her eyes at his actions and laughed out loud a little at how well things were going and it was real this time. She couldn't think of a single thing that would ruin this. She turned her attention to the door that was pushed open by a flying blonde boy.

"FERN-CHAN! YOU'RE OKAY! USA-CHAN AND I WERE SUPER WORRIED! YOU TOOK A REALLY LONG NAP AND WE THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO WAKE UP!"

Honey had curled up onto her lap crying his eyes out. Fern's eye twitched at hearing 'Fern-chan' but let it slide as sobs escaped the small boy.

"Oh Honey I didn't mean to worry you or Usa-chan. Look at me. Everything's fine."

She smiled down at Honey who smiled brightly back. Then nurse came in to fill Fern in on how much she was injured and so she knew what her limitations would be for the next month.

Fern was shocked that the damage wasn't as bad as she thought.

She broke her left leg and severely sprained her right ankle making it practically impossible for her to use crutches forcing her into a wheelchair for the time being. Her left arm was scraped up from the wrist up to almost her shoulder and it was covered in bandages. Her right arm had less damage however one of her scars from the cuts had reopened and was again healing up. Luckily she didn't have any damage to her head. Her mind however seemed to be on the verge of completely melting down and the nurse informed her that she was already back on her meds and had nothing to worry about.

It was then Fern realized that if she was hurt this much Takashi must have had some injuries as well and questioned to the nurse.

She said that since he was the one who took all the force of the Fern's fall into the concrete his injuries, although few, were a little worse. He had rolled his right ankle and was now on crutches. Nearly dislocated his right shoulder and had a brace on just to be safe. When he hit his head he fractured his skull but luckily didn't lose enough blood to be too serious. He twisted his neck and has a neck brace as well. His right wrist was broken and a cast was put on.

Fern let out the breath she was holding in and was relived to know he was at least healthy and well despite the broken bones. She asked the nurse when she could see him next and was informed that Takashi wasn't taking any visitors except for family. She wouldn't be able to see him till they were back at school.

"Don't worry Fern-chan! I bet Takashi can't wait to see you either!"

Fern sighed. "I guess you're right Honey...QUIT CALLING ME FERN-CHAN!"

* * *

Hayato wheeled Fern into her grandmother's home for the last time as she was only there to pick up the boxes in the attic and anything else Fern considered hers. Her grandparents were completely ignoring her presence. They reached the bottom of the steps and Fern tilted her head back to look at Hayato.

"So how exactly do you plan on getting me to the top of these things?"

"Uhh..."

Fern rolled her eyes and sat waiting to see what would happen next. Suddenly Hayato was in front of her using his sweatshirt to wrap around the back of the wheelchair and tying a knot around Fern's waist making a seat belt. Then he turned the chair around and proceeded to walk up the stairs backwards as he towed the chair and Fern with him. She laughed at his solution.

"I'm surprised by your brains."

"Why thank you Fernery!"

Eventually they made it to the attic and Fern was able to wheel herself around and set to organize the boxes of the things from her house from what she needed to what could be thrown. She was almost done when only one box was left. This box held more photos and childhood memories than the other boxes she had looked through.

She laughed as she flipped through some of the photos. Most were of her as a small kid doing stupid things kids do. Others had a few of her mother in them as well. Fern felt her eyes tear up as she looked at a photo of herself and her mother. She had just finished building an electric helicopter and had flown into the ground only a few feet in front of her and Fern's face and clothes were covered in smoke and dust from the explosion. Her face was in shock as she held the control and her mother was sitting behind her with hands over her mouth trying to contain her laughter.

Fern set the photo on her lap planning on keeping it someplace special when she found her own home since in the meantime she would be staying with Ryuu's family. She was incredibly shocked they allowed her to stay. She assumed that after they heard what her grandmother was doing to her they felt awful about the marriage and wanted to set things right. It didn't bother Fern because Ryuu had forgiven her and so did Hayato.

Hayato walked over to her out of breath since he had been running up and down the stairs putting the boxes away in the car that would be taken to Ryuu's home.

"Hey Fernery almost ready to go?"

"Yeah I just finished looking through these photos. This box isn't too heavy it can just sit on my lap."

He nodded and went to pick the box up when he saw another picture at the bottom. Hayato glanced back at Fern to see her absorbed by memory lane and proceeded to pick up the photo. By the looks of it the picture was of Fern, her mother and her father. Fern looked very young and just like her parents. Fern was sitting in her father's lap looking extremely entranced by a rubber duck in her hands while her mother looked as though she was laughing at her daughter's actions. Fern's father was watching her mother and even in the picture Hayato could see the love in his eyes.

"Why would you leave if you loved them so much?"

His whispered words were still heard by Fern.

"What did you say?"

He quickly shoved the picture in his pocket and turned around to wheel Fern back down the steps.

"Nothing nothing! Why Fernery are you sure you're taking your proper medication? Can't have you going insane...however now that you think about it that could be fun..."

Fern laughed a little. "Not if you see a girl who invades your thoughts trying to kill you every time the chance shows itself."

"Speaking of Suzu what's happening with her now?"

"I don't know actually. Now that I'm back on the pills I don't see her. I'm sure if I'm ever in a ton of distress she'll show up but I think I can handle her now."

"What makes you so sure? I mean not that I don't believe in you or anything just asking..."

Fern smiled. "Suzu doesn't know what being loved is like. I do."

Hayato pushed her down the last step and attacked her in a hug.

"Aww Fernery! That's so sweet!"

She growled. "Stop. Touching. Me."

He quickly let go. "Right no touchy!"

"Damn straight."

"Technically I'm not straight..."

"Oh shut it."

"Glad you're back Fern."

* * *

**Awww Hayato is so cute in an annoying, beat-the-crap-out-of-him-with-a-rubber-chicken-sort-of-way ^_^**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL PERSONALLY SEND SUZU AFTER YOU! AND HAYATO WON'T BE THERE TO SAVE YOU WITH HOLY WATER EITHER!**

**Kyoya: That's a bit over dramatic.**

**Author: -_- you have zero imagination.**

**Kyoya: I have plenty.**

**Author: HA! that's a good one you actually think you're imaginative. I have more imagination in my right pinky than you have in your whole body!**

**Kyoya: Judging by your story and considering most writers write themselves into their main characters, you could possibly be considered insane and therefore making your side of this conversation invalid due to your chemical imbalance in your mind.**

**Author: ...grrr -_-**


	36. When we first met well you pissed me off

**hurray the story isn't over yet! ^_^**

**okay moving on...**

* * *

Hayato had come to wish Fern luck on her first day back at school. Ryuu had her helped get through the building and was now holding his boyfriend arms length away.

"Aww come on Ryuu! Just one little kiss!"

Ryuu had annoyance and embarrassment etched deep into his face and Fern just giggled at the scene before her. School had just ended and at her request the two boys were accompanying her to the host club being the good friends they are.

"I said no!"

"But wwwhhhhyyyyyyyy!" Hayato had fallen to his knees folded his hands under his chin and pouted.

Ryuu grumbled something under his breath that Fern was positive to be either a curse or an insult.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Ryuu gave his answer. "Fine." Hayato popped up faster than a pop-tart in a toaster and was about to pounce on Ryuu when said boy held up a hand. "Just one! Being in public and all..."

Hayato shrugged and quickly pecked his boyfriend on the lips before returning to Fern and proceeded to push her down the hallway. Hayato had understood perfectly when Ryuu explained his feeling of going public and how he wasn't ready to tell the world. Ryuu had finally caught up to the two and tried to find a pleasant topic.

"So Fern. How are things with Takashi?"

Hayato sweat-dropped at his pick for topic and Fern sighed and started to wring her hands as they got closer to the club room.

"Absolutely no idea. I haven't seen him since I well..tried flying."

"Well now we can find out!"

Hayato opened the doors and pushed Fern through. The once active and talkative room became silent as the girls and seven boys turned their attention to Fern. By now everyone knew what Fern had done and thought she was crazy. Kyoya asked the ladies in the room to leave and apologized for the inconvenience.

"Well Fern it seems you are starting all over again. Would you like to pay back the club or continue to paint?"

"You would let me paint again?"

Before he could answer Tamaki had thrown himself at Fern crushing her in a hug and also banging into her broken leg.

"Oh my darling niece of course you can paint for us again!"

"Tamaki you're killing my leg! Get off!"

"Tamaki."

The blonde boy was removed from Fern by the single command of a voice Fern knew all to well. She didn't look at him right away and this annoyed Hayato so he wheeled her over there and proceeded to drag Ryuu over to the other members of the club to introduce themselves.

Fern let out a breath and looked at Takashi.

"Thank you. Words aren't enough as cliche as that sounds but its true. I can't thank you enough for saving me."

Takashi looked at her for awhile. Fern fidgited in her seat.

"Uh right so its good to see your injuries weren't deadly..." Still only staring. "I see Honey has decorated your casts and braces..." He blinked now and Fern's eye twitched. "Will you say something please!"

His face cracked into a grin.

"Your eyes are different colors."

"Uh yeah the people at the hospital took out the contact."

"I like it."

Fern looked at Takashi and returned his smile with her own.

"Thanks."

"She didn't break you."

"Huh?"

"I understand your movie theory now."

"You do?"

He nodded. "What did she promise you?"

Fern glanced to the side feeling sad about thinking of her father and not knowing if she would have actually been able to meet him. Then she looked back at Takashi and smiled a true smile.

"It doesn't matter now. For once things are actually going well and after the trial I'm going to start renting out an apartment so I can stop living at Ryuu's place."

For the first time Takashi didn't feel any resentment towards Ryuu or his friendship with Fern.

"I'm glad he was there to help you."

She was happy to hear his acceptance of her white haired friend. As Takashi and herself talked her thoughts wondered to Suzu.

_I wonder if I could send her after my grandmother..._

* * *

_**/2 months later/**_

* * *

It was an early Saturday morning and Fern was happily sleeping in her own bed in her small apartment. Takashi and herself had been off crutches and out of wheelchairs for almost two weeks now but Fern still found herself enjoying the lack of mobility. Of course her slumber was shortened by a loud knocking on her bedroom door. Not her front door. The bedroom door.

"Whoever the fuck you are get your ass the hell out of my house before I beat the shit out of you."

She heard a boy gasp on the other side of the door and sniffle.

"Fern's being mean! She said bad words!"

Said girl sat up in bed and pushed back her hair that was now a little past her shoulders and still growing. Only three people had a key to her house besides herself. 1. Hayato 2. Ryuu and 3. Takashi.

_Okay who could it be? Ryuu doesn't sound like a whining brat...and Hayato would have called me Fernery and Takashi would have just come in here without knocking anyways._

Then without warning her door flew open and Honey was standing in her room with Takashi behind him.

"Fernery you need to clean up your mouth! I know! Takashi kiss her! A kiss as sweet as sugar should fix that problem!"

Fern rolled her eyes at Honey calling her Fernery. He had been hanging out with Hayato ever since the host club got to know him and Ryuu.

"Please leave Honey. I put up with Hayato's annoyanceness enough please don't add to it."

Said boy pouted and stomped out of the room. Takashi remained and glanced over at Fern and stifled a laugh.

Fern quirked an eyebrow. "Is something funny there sir?"

He sat down next to her and tried to flatten her hair.

"I got to admit I did like it when your hair didn't look ready to attack anyone who got near you."

Fern laughed and hugged Takashi.

* * *

_**/1 year later/**_

* * *

Fern was walking through a park that she often came to, to practice her drawings. Her hair had now reached the middle of her back and was a little less wild than it was long ago but she still had troubles brushing it. She kept taking her medication and had yet to see Suzu again. Takashi had come to see her every day since that time in the hospital so long ago. She remembered when he took her out to dinner in congratulations for getting into a college of the arts. In return Fern was sure to make it to all his kendo matches and at least once a week begs him to teach her a few moves but he has yet to let her so far but Fern doesn't plan on giving up.

Today was a perfect day. The sun was out, a nice cool breeze blew Fern's hair out of her face as she stopped to sit at her favorite bench and began to look around for something to draw. Her vision was obstructed by a pair of hands that covered her eyes from behind.

"I'd say guess who but that would make it too easy."

Fern giggled as Takashi sat down next to her.

"So what brings you here today Takashi?"

"Actually I'm here to collect you because Kyoya needs to speak with you. The rest of the host club and Ryuu and Hayato will be there too."

"What's this about?"

He gave her a smile. "Believe me, you just need to go."

"Alright then. Lead the way my good man."

They laughed as Takashi led her to Kyoya's home.

* * *

They all sat in Kyoya's living room. Fern was nervously tapping her foot waiting for one of the people in the room to tell her what was going on. Then Kyoya stood up.

"Fern I want you to know that we are about to show you something that can have numerous effects on your mental health and ask that you just remain calm. Everyone else I will ask you to leave. Even you Takashi."

Everyone looked at each other then at Fern and left the room leaving Fern with Kyoya.

"What's going on Kyoya? You're kinda scaring me here."

"Fern I want you to know that the host club and myself have been searching since we learned about your past but when Hayato gave me a picture it made the search so much easier."

"Search for what exactly?"

Kyoya turned his attention to another door in the room.

"You may come in now."

The door opened and Fern stood up and slowly walked over to the man who just entered the room. He looked to be a little over his forties and had black hair with a few bits of grey and electric blue eyes.

Fern remained silent and a few tears escaped her eyes as she made the connection in her mind.

The man quickly embraced Fern in a hug holding her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him not wanting to let go.

_Father..._

The host club plus Ryuu and Hayato looked over at the two.

Hayato spoke first sounding rather mature for his usually ...immature ways.

"She finally has her father again. I'm glad that picture helped."

Kyoya pushed his glasses back into place. "Yes well it appears Fern was actually right."

Everyone looked at Kyoya with confusion.

"She claimed for years that her father was stolen by aliens. He was."

The people around him had question marks written all across their faces.

"Her grandmother hired a company to take her father back into America. The company's name was, American Loans In Every Nation. A.L.I.E.N."

"So Fern-chan isn't really crazy?"

"In the whole alien story, not so much however if she goes off her meds well, we all saw what can happen."

* * *

_**/1 year later/**_

* * *

Yet again Fern found herself walking through that same park a year later and sat down, again, on her favorite bench. Her life was now perfect in so many ways. She had an amazing boyfriend who would do anything to keep her safe and happy. Great friends who made her laugh and her father was back in her life and she couldn't be happier. Not to mention the fact she got to rub it in Kyoya's face that she was right about the whole aliens taking her father thing.

Fern sighed, smiled, and leaned back to take in the lovely day before her. Soon Takashi was standing in front of her seeing as he asked Fern to meet him at the park around this time. She smiled up at him and raised an eyebrow at the fact that he seemed rather nervous about something.

"Hey Takashi."

"Hey."

"...so?"

"..."

Takashi sat down on the ground in front of Fern and she leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees and placed her head in her hands.

"We've been through this Takashi. Use your words." She giggled as his face dusted with pink. "What's bugging you?"

He glanced up at her and sucked in a deep breath and while he was still sitting on the ground pulled a small box out of his pocket. Fern's eyes grew huge.

"Fern I, I don't know where to begin because well I really don't."

She laughed a little. "Yeah isn't it funny to think about how we pretty much hated each other when we met but now we're always together?"

He smiled up at her gaining confidence. "Exactly. Fern I love you and I know you love me and I've thought about this for a really long time and well.."

Fern smiled. "Well what Takashi?"

Takashi opened the box to show a silver banded ring with a small single diamond on it.

"Will you marry me Fern?"

Fern gasped and put a hand to her mouth as she stared at the ring, with reality of the situation hitting her. She bit her lip, took a deep breath.

* * *

_Entry 1-_

_I am told to write down my feelings and thoughts of each day. Which by the way I believe to be slightly stupid, also do they think I'm dumb 'cause I know they are going to read this even though they did say "It's all private it's just there to help you vent. Just be sure to bring it to every session." If they aren't going to read it then why should I bring it? Well no need to be all negative I suppose. Hmmm well today is well a day in which I find myself being myself. To other kids in my school, which these stupid people don't know is a public school, I'm strange. I don't know why they think that. Sure my outfits are a bit odd and I can be distracted easily and I seem a bit off every day or so, but that's still no reason. I'm like any other kid who when stressed may look into the sky to look at the clouds. That cloud, the one to the right of that pole over there is a duck. I used to have a duck for bath time when I was little. You know back when kids still took baths. My parents would play with me with my duck and the bubbles. I know people think I come from a messed up family, but I don't. My dad didn't leave us 'cause he loved us too much. He just disappeared, and my mom is just too upset to look for him is all. I guess I can be a bit weird, but overall I'm just as normal as anyone can get in this world. I'm just an average girl who sits in the back of class drawing pictures of the aliens taking her father._

_Entry 2-_

_Okay I feel pretty stupid now. I'm supposed to write my name and describe myself in the first entry, oh well I'll do it now. My name is Fern Thomas. I am 5' 8" tall. I'm very pale, have waist length black hair that I practically never brush mainly because one time I did try to brush it my brush broke. Ever seen the movie Princess Dairies and how her brush brakes? Yeah my hair is that strong. I am left handed and thought that should be mentioned because this world was created for right handed people and half the time I can't use anything 'cause its not made for my species of human! Oh a little quirk about me that I find interesting is that my left eye is a deep green while my right eye is bright blue. Yeah it's awesome. I have no talent except minor drawing, and if you can count eating a whole cake in under 2 minutes a talent. Other than that I'm just a human. I've recently applied for an art scholarship at this fancy smancy school called umm. Owan? No umm. Horan? You know what I don't care cause all I know is that they got a good art program and I want to go there! From now on, or at least until I remember the real name, the school will be known to me as- "Moron Academy". honestly went I went on a tour of the place that name fits it well. Oh and there were all these girls talking non stop about this host club thing. It sounded stupid and annoying so I shall be avoiding that place. I just hope wearing the uniform isn't mandatory cause those girls looked like over-sized poof balls of yellowness. I despise poof balls, I'd rather not look like one thank you very much. Oh well I don't find out till tomorrow if I got the scholarship. FINGERS CROSSED! XD_

* * *

Fern looked Takashi in the eyes and gave her reply.

* * *

**SO I GUESS THIS ISN'T THE END...**

* * *

**yup that's right I'm cutting it off right there! haha however _IF_ some messages or reviews are _persuasive_ enough I could change my mind and add more or something but hey who knows...**

**Review please and let me know what you all think! haha**

**I'm so happy this is my first ever fanfiction and not to be all high and mighty but I think I did a damn good job!**


	37. Now you're mine forever

**OKAY LAST CHAPTER OF FERN AND MORI! I SWEAR TO THIS ON MY NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS DVD (trust me i heart that movie and have watched it as far back as i can remember) AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!**

**LET THE TRULY CLICHE AND HAPPY AND FUNNY AND PERFECT ENDING BEGIN! :D**

* * *

Fern looked Takashi in the eyes and gave her reply.

"Takashi I really don't know what to say..."

He smiled up at her, never have felt so happy before in his life.

Fern sat up straight. "No."

After about three seconds her answer registered in his mind and Takashi's expression cracked from happy to rejected and his heart started to tear.

"Oh well okay then..."

Fern smirked, then smiled. Then she started to giggle and it soon became a full out laugh and she couldn't control it. Takashi was looking at the ring in his hand and glanced up at Fern laughing and felt as though he was being laughed at but before he could get up to walk away Fern calmed herself and put her hands on his face smiling with love in her eyes.

"Takashi wait."

"What?"

She giggled again. "Can you ask me again? Please just one more time?"

He raised an eyebrow and thought he had nothing else to lose put the ring back in front of Fern.

"Fern, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Takashi I would love to marry you!"

Fern tackled Takashi to the ground smiling down at the boy who finally understood her real answer now and hugged Fern in their awkward position on the ground. He slipped the ring onto her finger and they shared a quick kiss before getting up to dust themselves off and have Fern drag them away to tell their friends and families.

* * *

**_/6 months later/_**

* * *

Fern smiled at herself in the mirror as she proudly wore a white wedding gown. The twins were fussing around her seeing as they told her they wanted to make her dress the moment everyone found out about the wedding. Everyone was happy except for Hayato who wasn't talking to Fern simply because she didn't give him an answer to whether or not he could be her maid of honor.

She was going to be walking down the aisle in less than an hour when her father and Hayato walked into the room. Hayato gave Fern his best pout finally winning her over and she agreed he could be her maid of honor. He ran forward to hug her but the twins held him back shouting at him to not ruin their beautiful design. Her father walked up to her with tears in his eyes at seeing his little girl all grown up.

"Oh Fern. You look so beautiful."

She smiled and hugged her father.

"Thanks dad." She looked down in sadness. "I just wish mom was here."

Her father lifted her face up with his hand.

"I know she would have been so proud of you."

The two shared a smile before Fern noticed the man before her was holding something behind his back.

"Dad what is that?"

"Oh this? Well I thought it would complete the whole bridal look."

He pulled out a veil from behind him and placed it on top of his daughter's head.

"Dad this is so pretty! Where did you find it?"

He smiled. "It was your mother's."

At hearing this Fern couldn't keep her tears in and neither could her father and both hugged while happy and sad tears ran down their faces.

* * *

**_yeah sappy moments aren't my thing so skipping the details of the wedding :D - /7 years later/_**

* * *

"Mommy can the stork take Aya back?"

A small boy, about the age of six with black hair sat at the kitchen table during lunch. A boy sat next to him and was identical in every way.

"Yeah mommy can't you tell the stork that we don't want Aya anymore?"

Fern turned towards her twins and handed them their snack which happened to be green jello.

"Boys I told you before. Aya is your new little sister and she isn't going anywhere. Now amuse yourselves with lunch."

She sat down across from the two boys as they poked at their meal. Together they looked at their mother.

"But she cries all the time and she's just like jello! She's squishy!"

Fern rolled her eyes.

"Hisao and Isamu! I can't force you to love your sister but at least don't compare her to food!"

Both boys pouted and slowly started to eat their jello when Takashi walked in and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"How are things here?"

"_Your_ boys are saying _my_ daughter is jello!"

Takashi chuckled at Fern's use of 'your' and 'my'

_So whenever they do something wrong they become just my sons? Well that's something..._

"Why don't you go check on Aya? I'll keep an eye on these two."

Fern nodded and soon vanished upstairs. Takashi sat down and looked at the twins who stared back. He needed to know what they said that hurt his still slightly over emotional wife's feelings and knew asking her was a big no-no.

He locked eyes with Isamu and knew that even though his name was brave he was anything but and waited for him to crack.

Isamu's lip quivered before he started to shout.

"I'm sorry daddy! We said we wanted the stork to take Aya back but we didn't mean it! Really we didn't! I'm sorry daddy!"

After he quieted down Takashi nodded his head understanding their jealously seeing as he wished Satoshi went back from where ever he came from when he was born.

Hisao crossed his arms and looked down still upset. "But she does look like jello..."

Takashi laughed a ruffled his boys' hair when Fern came back in holding a now awake Aya. The twins, being boys, looked much like their father only their eyes were an electric blue. Aya was still under a year old but hints of Fern could be seen and Aya had light green eyes that were now staring at her brothers in fascination.

Both boys looked over at her and spoke in unison.

"Why doesn't she talk yet?"

"She's still little." Fern passed Aya on to her father and she noticed the boys haven't touched their food. "Eat. Now."

The twins instantly started to shovel down the jello and Fern put her hands on her hips as she smiled in approval. Takashi rolled his eyes and laughed.

_Perfect. Everything is just simply perfect..._

* * *

**_THE END_**

**seriously this is the end...no more -_-**

* * *

_**ALRIGHT LISTEN UP THOSE WHO LOVE HAYATO AND RYUU!**_

**so I plan on writing a chapter just for them and I've got plenty of ideas so all i'm going to say is this-**

**1. would you prefer that chapter to be M rated? cause that's important to the layout of that chapter**

**2. I have absolutely no idea if i can actually bring myself to write in that detail but willing to try none the less so please message or review or whatever :D**

**and awwwwsss for Fern's dad and her mama's veil! ^_^**


	38. Don't be mad now

**so yeah here you go all you Ryuu and Hayato fans! sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations ^^**

**also this would then be the first yaoi bit i have ever written so do be kind in the reviews!**

**alright let it begin!**

* * *

Ryuu let the hot water wash over his body as he tried to ease the tension out of it. Having a hyperactive boyfriend can really take its toll on a person. After rinsing his hair one more time he turned off the water and reached around the glass door to grab a towel. Once the towel was securely fastened around his waist he ran both hands through his drenched hair and stepped out of the shower.

And there stood Hayato, smiling like the idiot he can be.

Ryuu froze with his hands in his hair as he stared bug-eyed at Hayato and started to blush slightly as Hayato's eyes quickly flicked down at his exposed body before going back to his eyes.

"H-Hayato. What…how….you here?"

Hayato giggled at the boy's reaction and slid across the floor to be right in front of the frazzled teen.

"What's the matter Ryuu don't you like my surprise visit?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Oh one of your maids let me in. She was really nice."

As they talked Ryuu was backing up and his back hit the cold tile wall. Hayato continued his advance and placed one hand on the wall by Ryuu's shoulder while the other pushed the wet locks of white out of the boy's face.

"I see I picked a perfect time to show up too."

By now Ryuu had gained his composure back and put a firm hand on Hayato's chest and pushed him back so he could walk around him and go back into his bedroom. Hayato followed and acted like a kicked puppy.

"Aw Ryuu! Come on let's do something! Look we're not even public!"

Ryuu continued to ignore him so Hayato ran up behind him and tackled Ryuu onto his bed. Ryuu's main worry was keeping the towel in place which was a success but now he was locked in his room, pinned down by his boyfriend who obviously had something in mind for the two of them.

"Fine then."

Hayato looked confused and Ryuu rolled his eyes.

"You're not very good at being the dominating one here."

Hayato blushed at hearing the word 'dominating' and clumsily bent his head down to kiss Ryuu. Said boy was not happy about this 'slowly moving forward' thing since they were in private and he had nothing to fear. He took his hands away from the towel and put his fingers through Hayato's belt loops and pulled the boy's hips down till they were flush against his own.

Hayato gasped at the feeling and Ryuu took advantage of the open mouth to flick his tongue into the other boy's mouth as he flipped them over so he was on top. He received a small, muffled moan in reply and that sound sent a tingle of pleasure through his body. He slowly began taking off Hayato's shirt mumbling against his skin about having too many clothes on. Hayato tilted his head back and a small moan escaped his lips as Ryuu began kissing his chest and running his hands along the bare skin. Hayato's pants were the next thing to go leaving the boy only in boxers.

He shivered as the cool air hit his legs and Ryuu stopped to look up at him being serious.

"We can stop if you want."

"No!"

Ryuu raised an eyebrow and smirked at how quickly Hayato answered.

"I mean lets keep going..."

Ryuu nodded his head and in an instant the boxers were gone and Ryuu had gone back to kissing his chest.

As he kissed his boyfriend Ryuu spoke. "Hayato I want you. So badly."

In seconds Hayato had again pinned Ryuu to the bed and kissed him passionately on the lips before slowly moving down, leaving a trial of kisses behind.

Ryuu had propped himself up on his elbows and watched in amusement as his boyfriend stopped at the hem of the towel unsure of what to do next.

"You can take the towel off Hayato."

"Uh yeah I knew that I was just admiring the…color."

"Right."

Hayato's hands shakily removed the towel and he stared at Ryuu's member before slowly taking the length in his hand and cautiously licked the tip.

The reaction he got from Ryuu pushed him to continue. Soon Hayato was swirling his tongue around the head and Ryuu had fallen back against the bed unable to keep his moans in and one hand gripped the sheets while the other tangled itself in red hair.

"More Hayato..."

Hayato looked up at his boyfriend and felt shiver run down his spine at hearing how lustful Ryuu's voice. He took more of his length in his mouth using his tongue more as Ryuu's moans grew louder. He started humming making Ryuu's hips jerk upwards and was going to continue when a sharp pull of his hair brought him back up to a heated kiss.

Suddenly Hayato let out a yelp of surprise as he felt a strong hand take a hold of his member stroking it slowly at first. He returned the favor by stroking the other boy's already hard length matching the other's pace.

Soon both boys were giving each quick kisses before moaning at the feel of the others hand. Both had quickened the pace and Hayato arched his back as a low moan came out of his mouth and sprayed his seed over the boy under him.

Seeing Hayato's face as he came set Ryuu over the end and as he came he brought Hayato's face back to his to share a kiss. Breathing heavily from their actions the boys laid next to each other on the bed. Hayato rested his head on Ryuu's shoulder and watched his chest rise and fall.

"Ryuu I think...I think I love you."

An arm wrapped around him and he felt lips press against his forehead.

"I love you too Hayato."

Hayato smiled and suddenly was off the bed walking over to the bathroom taking his clothes with him smiling like an idiot and nearly slipped on the tile floor before he closed the door. Ryuu rolled his eyes and smiled before he got up as well and took off the sheets of his bed to be cleaned and waited for Hayato to come out of the bathroom so he could take another shower. Soon the door opened and Hayato walked out fully clothed still smiling.

"Bathroom's all yours!" He ran up to Ryuu and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before practically skipping to the door to leave. "I just can't wait to tell Fernery about this!" Then he ran out before Ryuu could understand what he said and didn't try to kill him.

Said boy stood in his room staring at the door for a few moments before he fully understood what Hayato said.

"I'll curse that boy!"

* * *

**haha yeah...so hoped you liked it!**

**hurray for Hayato's immaturity no matter how serious a situation may be! ^_^**


End file.
